Technically in Love
by AlyssaLutz
Summary: Edward Masen and Bella Swan. Two people known at Grand Forks High for being mortal enemies. When they unknowingly meet on an online chat site is it the beginning of love? or a disaster in the making? Cannon Pairings. Co-written with aminea88.
1. Sworn Enemies

**Gasp! A new story? From AlyssaJonasCullen? About time I say!**

**Hello all! It's me! Alyssa! This is my new story. Well I can't actually say my because I am writing this story with aminea88! And she has this on her profile too. So if you people start telling me that someone named aminea88 is stealing my story... just please dont. Know that we are writing this story together and it is on both our profiles. **

**We have been planning this story for about two weeks now. I even snuck onto her bus so I could go to her house (she lives 15 minutes away in a different town than I do) on Halloween, where we started to write this story. Then last night while I was at my friend's Murder Mystery party, I was on MSN with her, writing this for you all. **

**I really hope you love this story! It's going to be **amazing! You are going to be wanting more and more as we continue to update!

Please leave your comments! We would love to hear from you!

Beep...

Beep…

'_I'm about to die, and for once in my life the emotions that used to run so evidently through my body had been numbed. Should I feel sadness? Should I feel regret?__ As hard as I tried to find those expected emotions, I couldn't. __It was then I realized it doesn't matter anymore, because I had met him.'_

Beep...

Beep...

'_But the pain of feeling my life slip away was dull compared to the pain of knowing that it was all my fault; my fault that he is dying too.'_

Beep...

Beep...

'_My life was now measured by the slow beeps of a heart monitor. With my last seconds and my dying breath, I could only pray that he would pull through this.'_

Beep...

Beep...

'_Thank you for completing my life.'_

And the beeping stopped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_One year earlier._

The rain pounded down on the car as I made my way towards the local movie theatre. These rare rainy days proposed the opportunity of checking out the latest movies. Jess had invited Angela and I to come with her and Lauren to see 'Eagle Eye.' Angela and I had been iffy about joining them at the movies. It wasn't that we had a problem with Jessica. It was because Lauren was accompanying her.

Jess was my first friend when I started grade nine. She was average height with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Our friendship had been strong in the beginning, but as we got older we were starting to drift apart. Jess is what you could call a wannabe. She has made it her life goal to become part of the 'in crowd'. This goal of hers caused quite a few arguments between us. Luckily I had a friend like Angela.

Angela had brown hair and brown eyes, like me. She is a little taller than my five foot four inches, and was slender in build. Angela and I met when she moved here from Buffalo at the beginning of the school year. Our personalities were very much alike. We were both rather shy, and hard working. We both believe that we should be happy as who we are and not strive to be someone else, contrary to Jessica's belief. Angela is my true friend who I feel comfortable telling anything to, without having to worry about her prodding, again, contrary to Jessica.

As for me, I'm your average sixteen year old girl. I live in the city of Grand Forks, North Dakota with my father, Charlie. He is the police chief here in the city. I moved here when I was 14, just before starting high school. My mother Renee lives in… well she doesn't live in one general place, every time I talk to her she is in a different part of the country (sometimes even beyond that). My step dad, Phil, is a minor league baseball player and they travel a lot. I moved myself here so that my mom would be able to travel with Phil. My dad Charlie was excited when I called him and asked him if I could move up here with him. He had spoiled me a little too much. The day I turned 16 he bought me a 2003 Green Honda Accord, and a white LG Rumour phone.

Metro Station's song 'California' filled the car. It was the familiar ringtone that Jessica had chosen for herself.

"Hey Jess," I greeted her into the phone.

"Hey, where are you? The movie starts in like 10 minutes," she sounded irritated.

"I'm just pulling into a parking spot now," I rolled my eyes as I responded.

"Hurry up!" she demanded before hanging up.

As much as I didn't want to loose my friendship with Jessica, her attitude was really getting on my nerves. I got out of my car, locked the doors, and made my way into the lobby of the theatre.

"Bella!" Jess yelled before running over to me.

"Hey Jess," I smiled giving her a hug.

"Come on let's get into the theatre," she pulled my arm. I saw that a bunch of people from our school was there. I recognized Angela immediately. But I also noticed Ben Cheney, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Mike Newton, Jacob Black (my ex), and Edward Mason.

Edward Mason. I pressed my lips together and made a look as if I smelt something rotting. Edward Mason and I were known throughout our school as sworn enemies, destined to hate each other forever. I was fine with that really; I really had no intention of becoming buddy-buddy with such an arrogant ass-hole. He was a player who messed around with girls' feelings and then, when he was bored with them, threw them away.

"Jessica," I hissed.

"What?" she said innocently.

"What the hell is Mason doing here?"

"Tanya invited him, she's trying to get with him, but he's ignored her since the very minute he got here," she rolled her eyes.

We were quite after that, focusing on the movie. I was sitting beside Angela who was curled into Ben's side.

After the movie we all headed out for dinner to a local restaurant called 'Jacks'.

"Bella can I catch a ride with you?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah sure," I smiled and we climbed into my car.

Even though Jake was my ex boyfriend we were still really good friends. We had dated back in June of grade ten but had broken up two weeks after we started. We knew each other since like, the day we were born, and is the fate of every friendship between a guy and a girl, we eventually started dating. We broke up after realizing that the love we feel for one another is more like that of a brother and sister. Our dads were best friends after all so it's not like we could avoid each other even if we wanted to.

We walked into Jack's. Jake was in front of me and Mason was behind me. I didn't notice the caution sign directed towards the wet floors until I had already slipped and started to fall backwards. I felt a pair of arms catch me and I looked up. Crap.

"What the hell Mason?! Don't touch me! I'd rather fall than be caught by someone like you," I yelled at him. I felt dirty being caught by him.

For a moment I felt a little bad about yelling at him. Even if he was a jerk, he did just help me.

He said nothing and dropped me. I fell to the ground landing right on my butt.

That moment didn't last for very long.

"Jerk," I muttered before Jake helped me off the ground.

I thanked Jake and followed everyone to our table. We ordered drinks and started to chat amongst each other about recent rumours, who were hooking up, who were breaking up and other things like that. I found all this prattle rather unnecessary, so I lost interest in it rather quickly. I looked over to the far other side of the table where Edward was sitting with Tanya. While Tanya was totally absorbed in the conversation, Edward seemed to not really be focusing on the discussion at all. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second, about long enough for us to glare at each other, and then looked away.

I could see why girls fell for him so easily (no pun intended). Edward was probably the best looking guy in our year, and he also was very smart. He hung out mainly with a group of people who were just as good looking, and popular, as he.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward were the schools five princesses and princes. Every girl and guy dreamed of having a romantic relationship with one of them. The guys who liked the sexy-type of girl preferred Rosalie, who was tall, blond and had rather big assets. For the guys with a preference for cute girls, there was Alice. Alice was short and pixie like, and had short black, spiky hair. As for girls, the ones who liked jocks liked Emmett, who was the jock king of the school with his huge muscles and dark curly hair. The girls who liked the mature, serious guys liked Jasper. Jasper was the tallest in the group, had honey blond hair, and was lean but still muscular. I don't really know what kinds of girls liked Edward though; maybe more of them liked him because he was the only one still single.

Edward, compared to Emmett and Jasper, looked more boyish. He had bronze-coloured hair, and deep green eyes. He was not as muscular as his two friends but he was still built. He is not on any sport teams, which is weird considering he is amazing at them. I even heard rumours that he is amazing at the piano, and he spends his time in the music room. I blew off those rumours as just rumours, after all, how could such a stubborn ass possibly make beautiful music?

"Bella?" Jess said, snapping me back to reality.

"What?"

"Uh... what's your order?" She gave me a funny look.

It was then I realized that everyone was staring at me funny, including the waitress who was standing there waiting to take my order. I turned beet red. I must have got lost in my thoughts and didn't even notice the waitress standing there waiting for me to give my order. I noticed Edward on the other side of the table laughing at me.

"Uhh... sorry, I will have a cheese burger with a side of fries please." I said quickly, still embarrassed.

The waitress jotted that down in her little notepad and left. Edward was still laughing at me.

"Will you shut it Mason? It wasn't that funny." I snapped.

Jess who was sitting next to me with a grin on her face, tried to disguise her own laughing as coughs. I gave her a dirty look.

"What is the matter Swan?" Edward said, still smirking, "you daydreaming about something? Do you care to share?"

"At least _**I**_ have enough thoughts to get lost in them, Mason." I growled back.

"All right, all right, no fighting you guys." Jess said.

I made a face at him and turned around the other way to talk to Angela.

It took about twenty minutes for our orders to arrive. I realized that all the girls at the table, except for me, got a salad of some sort.

"What's with the rabbit food girls?" Ben asked, looking beside him to Angela's, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Well Ben" Lauren started, "Some of us care about whether we look like walruses or not" She sneered and glanced in my direction, at my cheese burgers and fries.

"Hey, don't give Bella any looks, she is the only girl with a normal meal around here. " Jake said, noticing Laurens insult.

"Yea, she doesn't need diets to stay in shape." Mike complimented. I didn't like how this conversation was going. Jess had this huge crush on Mike since the beginning of the school year, and she will get angry for sure if he continues complimenting me. I could already see Jess shooting evil looks in my direction.

As if to prove that she didn't need to eat salads to stay thin, Jess reached over to my place and stole one of my fries. I noticed she made a face when she swallowed it.

I rolled my eyes at the lot of them. I would never be able to sacrifice not eating good food in order to be thin, even if I cared. My metabolism was still working great so I will use it to its full advantage.

When we were done, we got our bills. Ben was paying for Angela's but other than that, everyone was paying for their own bill.

"Would you like me to pay for yours Bella?" Mike asked.

"No thanks, Mike. I can pay for my own thanks." I answered politely. His over friendliness towards me sort of bugs me.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Jess shouted, ripping through her bag. "I forgot my wallet at home!"

"Oh... I guess I can pay for yours." Mike said.

"Oh thank you Mike! You really are a life saver." Jess giggled. I smirked to myself, because I knew she had her wallet with her. I saw her use it at the movie theatre. I waited for someone to say something about that; I guess no one else noticed.

I didn't want to start anything with her so I let it go, for this time only. We all paid and left the restaurant to head in our separate directions.

"Bella, can I get a ride home with you?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah sure," I shrugged and led her to my car.

"So Bella…are there any guys that interest you?" Jessica said when we were about five minutes away from her house.

"No," I said flatly. And it was true; I didn't like any of the guys at our school. They were all arrogant jerks who only looked for one thing. And I know you can all guess what that one thing is.

"Come on Bella, you need to meet guys. Here, take this," she handed me a piece of paper with a website written on it.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a chat website for teens in North Dakota to meet new friends," she smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No, seriously Bella, its super safe," she said.

"I'm so sure," I rolled my eyes, "Jessica, my dad is cop, I was raised to obey all rules. And since when is the internet ever safe?"

"Just try it Bella," she pleaded.

"No way"

"Oh come on Bella, just try it out. You never know, you might meet the guy of your dreams get swept of your feet in a beautiful romance." Jessica continued to go on about the benefits of boyfriends.

"Oh please stop it Jess, it's much more likely that I will meet some asshole or some fifty year old creep. Have you not heard about the stories about what can happen to you?"

"Yea yea, but nothing like that has ever happened on this site. I swear it."

"I don't see why you care so much if I have a boyfriend or not."

"Because Bella! You are my friend who hasn't had a boyfriend in like two years. That's unnatural! You need to get a boyfriend soon before people start thinking you are a queer or something." Jess laughed jokingly.

"Fine," I groaned, "But if I get stalkers I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry Bella, you'll love it! I promise. Okay, so you have to create a user name, this is my username, if you don't add me as a friend then I'll know that you're not on it. Also, I expect to see you have chatted with at least three different guys and have added at least one of them to your friends list as well!"

"Whatever, bye Jessica," we pulled up to her house and she climbed out.

"Bye Bella, I'll talk to later tonight on the chat site," she smiled and climbed out of the car.

What had I gotten myself into?

**So how did ya'll like that? Please leave a review, add it to your favs, make it a story alert! Also! Go check out aminea88's profile and leave her a review on the story over there and tell her how you liked it!**

**See you next time!**


	2. NDteens,net

**Alyssa:**

**Hello my wonderful readers! You guys are AMAZING! Laura (aminea88) and I were over whellmed by the response we got from our first chapter. Laura was ready to start writing the next chapter literally 10minutes after the reviews started coming in. But I had a project that was due the next day so we are updating now!! I hope you guys like this!**

** Laura wrote some while I was at work yesterday (5 hours of teaching little monsters how to swim and making sure they dont kill themselves! gah! kill me now!) so anyways. I brought my laptop to school with me today and I wrote all through health care. Laura and I both wrote during lunch, and I wrote more during chem. Anywho, thanks for all your awesome reviews! **

**We got something like 40 combined reviews with the first chapter so thanks guys! PS Laura was attacking me at school today. Everyday this week we have been writing for you guys!  
**

_Laura: _

_Oh my god you guys. I have to say you have shocked me (and Alyssa) beyond words, really. All together we got over 40 reviews (we added both our review totals XD) for our first chapter! That's amazing!_

To thank you guys, we decided to release the second chapter a bit earlier than planned. We originally wanted to update every weekend but then you guys wowed us with your reviewing skills and we had to update earlier (we had like a spazgasm when we saw the review count go higher and higher! And they were all good!)  


_I hope our chapter two does not disappoint anyone. In this chapter, there are quite a few "instant messaging" chat things that are rather annoying to read, we know. This chapter and the next might have quite a bit of that but after that we are going to try to reduce it, because its both annoying to read and write XD. _

_**Both: **_

_**So here you go! We'll be waiting for those awesome reviews! PS. Tell us what you think of the conversations on the website. It was kinda annoying to write them so is it annoying to read them? Let us know what you think! Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 2 - NDteens,net

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

I pulled into the driveway of the two story house I share with my dad. It was just the right size for two people to live in; it had three bedrooms, and two and a half bathrooms. The yard was really small though, because we lived in a subdivision with people on either side of us. We did however, have a conservation area in the back, so that was a plus.

I saw that my dad's police cruiser was already parked in the driveway. That was a surprise seeing as it was only 6:00 and he wasn't usually home until later on.

I went inside and heard the TV on in the living room. I went over and greeted my dad, who was watching a baseball game.

"Hey, you are home early."

"Yea, it was a quiet day at work, so I took the chance to go home and watch the baseball game." Charlie explained.

"Oh? Not because you were just dying to see your daughter so you decided to leave work earlier?" I faked being hurt.

"That too of course." He smiled.

I laughed and went into the kitchen to prepare something for him, seeing as he couldn't cook for his life. When I moved here I quite literally kicked him out of the kitchen and took over kitchen duties. Dad didn't complain; I would be lying if I said I wasn't a good cook (not to brag or anything).

After I was done there, I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed, exhausted. My room was averaged sized, with lavender walls, with flower-patterned wallpaper around it. It looked a bit childish, but it was still one of my favourite places in the world.

I looked over at my computer, which was sitting on the desk at the far side of the room. Remembering my promise with Jess, I grudgingly got off the bed and turned on my computer.

When I signed in, I opened my favourite internet browser (Firefox) and typed in the address on the piece of paper Jess gave me, NDteens,net.

When the site opened, a little box appeared and asked me to either log on, or create a new account. I selected the 'create your own account' option. I was then taken to the signup sheet, where I was asked for my username, password, email address, name, gender, location, age and birthday.

I wasn't about to put my real name down so I used my usual internet alias, Cassidy Evangeline. I entered my location as 'Grand Forks' and my age being 16. I was obviously female; my birthday was September 13th 1992. My email, (made for my by Jessica in grade 9). The last bit of information I needed was a username and password.

I always had a hard time thinking of these things, and being in no rush to make the stupid account, I decided to let my mind wander for a bit and see if I could think of one. I looked outside my window, it was twilight. In my opinion, twilight is the most beautiful time of the day (or night); not too bright, but not too dark either.

I smiled and went back to my computer, under username I wrote, 'Twilight_girl13' thirteen being the day I was born. My password was 'Swan9900', my last name, and the last four digits of my phone number.

After confirming my account and reading the terms of service, I had to agree to this contract thingy that warns us not to meet with people in real life who you meet on this site, and by accepting these terms, we (the site) are not responsible for anything that may or may not happen because of meeting with people outside of this chat service. I agreed to these terms, and rolled my eyes, remembering Jessica's promise that this site is safe. As I said, there is no such thing as a safe chat site. I was really just doing this to shut Jessica up. When I was all done with the legal stuff, I clicked a button that said "start chatting now!"

I was directed to what I guess is my profile page. Not bothering to make a fancy layout, I right away added Jessica as a friend. Apparently she was online waiting for me to add her, because the friend invitation was accepted right away.

Suddenly a pink text box showed up saying "Jess_Cuttie209 is requesting to chat, do you accept?" I clicked yes, and some sort of instant messaging thing appeared.

- -

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: Hey! So u finally signed up I was starting to wonder if u fell asleep**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I nearly did, but I knew you would have my head if I didn't sign up like you wanted me too. So now what am I supposed to do? I signed up to the stupid site. **

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: You can either go to the page that has a list of all the people waiting to chat, or you can wait until someone requests you. You know it is a guy because the text box is blue.**

- -

Just as I got that message, another text box, blue this time, appeared saying "Basketball-is-my-life is requesting to chat, do you accept?" I went back to Jessica's window and said,

- -

**Twilight_girl13 says: I just got a request.**

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: then accept it!**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Do I have to?**

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: YES!**

- -

I sighed; I knew she was going to say that.

I went back to the request window and clicked "yes"

A second instant messaging window appeared. This one had the name "Basketball-is-my-life" at the top.

- -

**Starting chat with Basketball-is-my-life**

**Basketball-is-my-life says: Hey**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hi **

- -

Wow, this is so awkward... talking to someone I don't know. I really want this to be over now. I hate Jessica!

- -

**Basketball-is-my-life says : ASL?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Sorry, I am new to this site. What does that mean?**

**Basketball-is-my-life says: age, sex, location.**

**Twilight_girl13 has now ended conversation**

- -

As soon as I read that I closed the window. Shocked, I went back to Jessica.

- -

**Twilight_girl13 says: JESSICA!!!**

**Jess_Curttie209 says: what?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME GO ON THIS SITE!!!!**

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: what happened? What the hell are you talking about?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: the guy you just made me talk to asked me 'asl'**

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: So...?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: SOMEONE JUST ASKED ME FOR SEX AND YOU SAY "soo...?"???!!!??**

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: ... are you serious Bella?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: damn serious!**

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: LMFAO, Bella, he meant sex as in gender! Lol XD**

**Twilight_girl13 says: ... oh**

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: but thats ok, he must have been pretty dumb anyways for not knowing your **_**gender **_**lol. After all, your user name is Twilight**_**_**_**girl13 XD oh btw, what is with the username anyways?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: oh, I was looking out the window and saw it was twilight, and since I like that time of the day I made it my username. And the number 13 is my birthday, September 13****th****. **

**Jess_Cuttie209 says: oooooohhh**

**- -**

I was really tempted right then to say something rude about her username. But before I could do so another chat request popped up.

- -

**Starting chat with 'Eyes in the Window'**

**Eyes in the window says: Hey there.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hello.**

**Eyes in the window says: ASL?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: 16, F, North Dakota**

**Eyes in the window says: Where in North Dakota?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Why should I tell you?**

**Eyes in the window says: It's in the site rules.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Actually it's not. **

**Eyes in the window says: Grand Forks? Nice town.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: How the hell do you know that?**

**Eyes in the window says: It's in your profile. And I checked your IP address to confirm it.**

**Twilight_girl13 has now ended the conversation**

**- -**

Oh my God. This site is way too freaky. Okay well maybe it's not all like this. It could just possibly be that one guy. My IP address? What is an IP address anyway?

I minimized the site as I went to work on my English essay. We had to write a 2000 word essay on the similarities between the way the Jewish people were treated in 'The Merchant of Venice' by Shakespeare and the way the book 'Night' by Elli Winsel.

I was just finishing up my essay when I heard a ring from my computer. I noticed the Firefox browser was blinking. When I opened the browser it showed that I had three new chat requests. I clicked on the one whose name read 'Wyleeum01'.

- -

**Starting conversation with 'Wyleeum01'**

**Wyleeum01 says: Hello.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hi.**

**Wyleeum01 says: How are you?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Im good. How are you?**

**Wyleeum01 says: Fine thank you. So what are you up to?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Homework. **

**Wyleeum01 says: Need any help? I'm pretty good in school.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Um… Are you any good at math?**

**Wyleeum01 says: 97% so far. I'm in grade 11.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Me too. Do you know how to solve 3x² + 6x + 9 using quadratic form?**

**Wyleeum01 says: Sub in 3 for a, 6 for b, and 9 for c. **

**Twilight_girl13: Oh yeah! Thanks ******

**Wyleeum01 says: No problem. Anytime. I'll add you to my friend's list.**

**Twilight_girl13: Okay. Well I have to go. It's late and I don't want to fall asleep during my classes tomorrow. **

**Wyleeum01 says: Alright. Bye. See you later!**

**Twilight_girl13: Bye!**

**Conversation has now ended. **

**- -**

I signed off of my computer and shut it down. I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door. After stripping down and climbing into the shower it was then I noticed the pain from my tailbone. My thoughts brought me back to earlier tonight when Edward had dropped me in the restaurant. Edward being the arrogant jerk he is, had probably came up with some ridiculous story as to why I ended up on my ass. It wouldn't be the first time.

When I finished my shower I dried my hair and got into my pajamas. I fell asleep to the sound of my iPod playing 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**EPOV**

I walked into 4th period Music. A class I both loved and hated at the same. I loved it because it was what I wanted to do with my life. My dream ever since I was a child was to attend Julliard in New York and become a world famous pianist. But there was one problem with that class; Bella Swan was also in it. We hated each other with such a passion; it was sort of like a joke around the school. Whenever there was someone fighting with someone, people would say "you guys are acting like Bella and Edward!" and people would laugh.

When exactly our hate-hate relationships started, I'm still not sure. We were mortal enemies since around the beginning of grade. It started out as just a general dislike for one another, but it soon fledged into a full out war, (slight exaggeration, but you get the point).

I watched her walk into class with that girl Angela Weber. Bella, unfortunately, took her spot diagonally across from me. I rolled my eyes as Mike Newton started to flirt with her. How could guys like her? It was repulsive.

Bella made a point out of turning around and giving me an 'I am looking at a piece of monkey shit' look.

Was I going to let her get away with that? I don't think so.

In response to her look, I smiled sweetly at her. I knew that would piss her off. She gave me the finger. She is so predictable.

I waited for the opportunity to get her back for the look she gave me earlier. Midway through the lesson, my opportunity knocked.

Bella raised her hand to ask to go to the washroom. When she left I realized she left her cell phone in her desk. I smiled evilly. People around me noticed my smile, and started smirking as well. Everyone knew that when I was smiling like that, something funny will happen; at the expense at Bella Swan of course.

I reached across the aisle, and grabbed her cell phone. I had to admit, I was impressed that she had an LG Rumour. I knew I didn't have to do much to put my plan into action. After doing what I needed to do, I placed the phone back in her desk.

Moments later, Bella walked into class and sat back down at her desk. I hid my smile well as the teacher continued to talk about the life of Mozart and his works. I paid little attention to him; instead I waited for the perfect time to put my plan into action.

I pulled out my black Blackberry Pearl and typed in Bella's cell phone number. I pressed the call button and Prom by Mindless Self Indulgence started playing throughout the room. The class laughed at the inappropriate lyrics that were being played at top volume from Bella's cell. Bella jumped about three feet in her chair before frantically grabbing her phone and stopping the call. I quickly sent her a text message.

"Isabella Swan, there is no need for that phone to be in here," the teacher yelled at her.

"Ms, I swear that it was on silent. And I definitely did not put that song as my ringtone..!" she yelled her face going beat red. All of a sudden something clicked in her head, and she spun her head around and glared at me.

"You!"

"Me?" I said innocently

"You were the one who messed with my phone while I was gone!"

"Bella," the teacher scolded her, "you really should find a way to blame Edward for every time you misbehave!"

"But... it must have been him! Angela said the class was laughing at something he was doing while I was in the washroom. Now all of a sudden my phone has the most inappropriate song ever blasting from it. What could it be then? Did my phone just decide to embarrass the hell out of me for no reason?" Bella was getting angry.

"Bella! I will not hear any more about this! You will have after school detention both today and tomorrow for disturbing the class and talking back to me!"

I smiled; I knew Ms. Merletta would never accuse her top student of doing anything wrong, even if she found my fingerprints all over Bella's phone.

Bella looked close to tears. Her strange tendency to cry when angered was the most hilarious thing ever.

The phone started to ring again as the class, including me, burst out laughing. The same song was playing.

"Gosh Bella, keep your pants on," I said just loud enough for her to hear and the few people around us.

"Mason! I will so get you for this!" She yelled, probably using all her self control not to burst out crying.

I just sat back in my seat and let the teacher take care of the rest.

"Bella, if I have to tell you one more time to stop distracting my class I will have you suspended, do you hear?"

Bella, fuming, turned back to the front with her arms crossed tightly around her chest.

I was still smiling when the bell rang. I left the room before Bella could attack me, which would have been fun and all, but I knew she would be more frustrated if she had to wait to tell me off.

I went straight to the cafeteria, where my friends were waiting for me.

"Hey! Emmett called. "Took you long enough!"

The scene at our table never seemed to change. Emmett was sitting next to Rose, his girlfriend for the past two years, with his arm around her shoulder. Alice and Jasper, who were also dating, were sitting across from them. I sat next to Alice and Jasper. It was a little less awkward then sitting next to Emmett and Rose; they were way to touchy feely for me.

"Sorry Em, I was too busy messing around with Swan to sneak out of class early."

"Oh yea, I heard Bella cursing you in creative ways in the hallway on the way here. What did you do?" Alice asked.

"Creative?" I asked. This ought to be interesting.

"I didn't really catch exactly what she said, but she said something about a stamped of elephants and stilts."

We all shared a laugh at this, and we even tried to think of what kind of damnation she must have wished I would get.

"So what did you do to her?" Jasper asked.

I gave them a run through of what happened in Music class. Everyone of course found it absolutely hilarious.

"That's funny and all Edward, but isn't that a little bit mean?" Alice asked

"Meh, you know the sorts of stuff she does to me, it's fair and square." I shrugged.

"Are you referring to how she always has her dad keep cops around the areas where you drive to make sure don't speed?"

"Yea, that's one of them"

Maybe I should explain a bit about this. A few months ago, when I got my regular licence, I was known as the sort of guy who likes to drive forty or so above the speed limit. When Bella found this out, she had her dad send cops to watch areas where she knew I always drove. Now I am lucky to be going ten over the speed limit without getting busted.

"Alice, just make sure not to tell Carlisle or Esme about this ok? You know that they would tell my parents and I would get in trouble for 'bullying'" I made quotations with my fingers around the last word.

"Hmm, maybe I should tell them. It would do you some good to get in trouble once in a while, especially for the things you do to that poor Swan girl.

Carlisle and Esme are my aunts. They adopted Alice four years ago after her parents died in a car crash. She is the same age as me, while the other three are a year older.

"Well, he will get in trouble for it anyways. Bella is pretty good at getting her revenge." Emmett pointed out.

Rose, who was quiet until now, said "How about this, Alice won't tell anyone that she shouldn't about this incident, and you do a favour for us."

"Rose, favours for you are always dangerous, or embarrassing, or something else along those lines." I said nervously.

"Do you want me to tell Carlisle and Esme?" Alice said.

"Fine, what is this favour you want."

"Well... it comes in many parts."

"Just get on with it."

"Ok, first you have to go on this website and sign up for an account" Rose said, scribbling a website address down on a piece of paper. Alice looked over to see what she was writing and a big smile stretched across her face. Not a good sign.

Rose passed the paper over to me. Emmett looked over my shoulder to see what was written on it.

'NDteens,net'

**How was that? Hope you guys enjoyed that! Look up the lyrics for Prom by Mindless Self Indulgence to get what we mean by dirty song. WARNING: DO NOT PLAY THE SONG WITH PARENTS AROUND. They would probably kill you (and us). Send us your review now!!! See you probably friday or saturday!**


	3. Warnings and Dreams

**Alyssa: **

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love love love reading them. Laura and I are like always on msn together so when we get a new one we send it over msn to eachother :P You guys keep us so pumped up. We had a PA Day at school today so we spent the day writing. If you dont know what a PA Day is, it means the students dont have to go to schhool but the teachers do. And thank God they do cuz I forgot my iPod touch in my desk in Chemistry yesturday and luckily my teacher picked it up! Phew! Thank you Ms. Typer! That made me relax. So I'm bringing her some Tim Horton's on monday. :p :p gotta love timmy's :D. Seriously! It's is awesome.**

**This chapter is really good FYI. I wrote the first little bit of BPOV, then Laura added in alot. And I wrote the EPOV. Hope you all love it. I know I sure do. I had writers block at the beginning of the chappie so i handed it over to Laura. The I wrote the EPOV and it cured my writers block thank God! :P**

**Well, have fun reading it! Review! Did you see the lovely new review button? I hear if you click on it you're given virtual a Edward, Jasper, Emmett, or Carlisle! You even get to pick! So go ahead! Review and get yourdelf a free Edward, Jasper, Emmett, or Carlisle. Mmm what I would do for my very own Emmett :D**

**BTW! Laura and I are having a long authours note contest so sorry if this bores you :P shes made because mine is longer :P **

**PS. It is so hard to type this when you have a cat lying on your arm. For those of you who dont know already, prbly everyone, my cat Maya, is very fasinated with computer she loves to watch me type lol. and now she had fallen asleep on my arm. She is a very funny cat. She eats most human food including brocolli and spinach :p. She is always in my room, basically she never leaves. Okay you're prbly annoyed with this long AN but im beating Laura lol and she knows it :p. Oh! And Laura is sleeping at my house tomorrow night, so you'll prob get another chaoter late late tomorrow night (our time) or sunday. But I'm not promising anything!**

_Laura: _

_I bet you guys are expecting some super long funny authors note (with awesome made up words from I, aminea88.)_

_I am terribly sorry_

_But I am tired_

_It is one in the morning_

_And I need to be up at 6_

_I am tired _

_(I so should be a poet)_

_Thank you to those who reviewed my last two chapters _

_Do you like the quick updates?_

_Do you?_

_I bet you do _

_Want to know the secret to quick updates?_

_Hn… im not sure if I should tell you…_

_Ok ok, I will._

_-whispers- REVIEW!! -whispers-_

__

-whispers- please –whispers-

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

**BPOV**

That arrogant, shallow, jerk! I couldn't believe he did that to me! I was so going to get him back. And it would be so much more embarrassing than what he did to me. He bolted out of the room before i had the chance to skin him alive, like the cowardly bastard he is.

Making my way through the hall, people were pointing at me and giggling. I pulled the sleeves of the blue sweater I was wearing and tried to hide my face with my hair. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground along with the other person, my books going everywhere.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said starting to pick up my books. It had really been too long since I'd fallen. I guess fate was just catching up to me.

"That's all right," a guy smiled nervously at me. I didn't know his name but he was in English class.

"I'm sorry, really, sorry," I mumbled looking down at my feet. I could feel my self blushing.

"It's okay," he said, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It was bound to happen anyway, I'm sort of a klutz," I gave a small smile, standing up with my books in my hands.

"Well then that makes two of us," he picked up a piece of paper I left on the ground. "What's twilight_girl13?"

I looked down and noticed that the sheet of paper with my username from NDteens was on it was in his hands. He'll probably think I'm crazy to go on a site like this.

"Oh, it's just the username for some stupid chat site my friend made me join," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well here," he said handing back the paper. "I'm sorry again for bumping into you. And be carful on this site. You wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"Thanks, but I'm sorry too," I smiled.

"See you around," he walked in the direction I had just come from.

"Bye," I sighed, heading off to the parking lot. I decided to head home for the day. I couldn't take all this shit. The whispers were still floating through the air, even out in the parking lot; news about Edward and I always spread quickly. We were known for our fights. When others were fighting people would tell them to 'quit acting like Bella and Edward.'

"Bella!" Jessica called my name.

"Hey Jess," I smiled and kept walking. She ran up to my side.

"Where are you going?" she asked, walking with me out to the parking lot.

"Home," I said in a monotone voice.

"What was with that guy you bumped into?" she asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Oh, well you shouldn't talk to him, he is in my math class and has like a high nineties mark. He is a total brown-noser who always is sucking up to the teachers. Don't be friendly with losers like him, or they end up falling in love with you, eww!"

"Oh come on Jess, don't make fun of people like that."

"You are just too nice Bella, to everyone except Edward that is."

"Please don't mention that name again." I growled

"Oh, I heard what happened in music class"

"Who hasn't?" I snapped.

"Well I think I will be going to lunch now, before you like bite my head off."

I climbed into my car and started to drive home. Once I got home I called Charlie and told him I wasn't feeling well, which was true. He said he would call the school and I thanked him. When I arrived in the house I went upstairs to my room.

While on my computer I thought up ideas on how to get Edward back. Most of which ended with his death, and since I couldn't afford going to jail, I had to think of something clever… that won't kill him (not that it would really be a terrible loss…).

I must have fallen asleep on my keyboard because the next thing I knew was Charlie calling me down for dinner.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" Charlie asked once I sat down at the dinner table. He had ordered pizza.

"Um, it was okay," I smiled and started eating my pizza.

"That's good."

"How was your day Dad?" I asked.

"Rough. I wish teenagers would stop going on those MySpace sites. There was a girl just outside of Grand Forks who went to meet a guy she met on the internet today and ended up getting raped by him. Bella, if I ever find out you are on a site like that, that computer of yours will become mine. Do we have an understanding?" Charlie raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I nodded my head. If he ever found out about NDteens I knew everything he said about my computer being taken away would become a reality.

"Well, I don't really need to tell you that. I know you are responsible and smart enough to know how dangerous chat sites are." Charlie said, as if he already knew and was just trying to make me die of guilt.

"Of course, you would have to be a real idiot to be meeting up with people you don't even know."

My dad nodded and thankfully ended that conversation.

"Jake called earlier" my dad said.

"What? When was this?"

"Soon after I came home, you were sleeping so I told him you would call him back."

"Oh ok, I will do so right after I eat." I said.

I finished up my second slice of pizza, and cleared up the table. Charlie already was sitting in front of the TV, watching a baseball game he taped.

I looked all over the house for the phone that never was where it was supposed to be. When I eventually found it in my dad's room, behind his desk, I called Jake.

"Hullo?" Said a sleepy voice I recognized well.

"Oh sorry Jake, its Bella. Did I wake you up?" I looked over at the clock, it was only eight.

"Uh? Well yeah… sort of… but don't worry about it, I have to get up anyways. I have like, a shit load of homework to do."

"Oh… so you probably don't have time to talk."

"Oh sure I do! This is the perfect excuse to put of doing math until later."

Jake goes to Red River High school, which is another high school nearby. So he wouldn't know about the incident in music today.

" Ok, you wouldn't believe what the jerk Edward Mason did to me today."

"Oh these stories are always interesting."

"Well, in music today I left to use the washroom and while I was gone, Edward messed around with my cell phone. He put it on top volume and made my ringtone the most perverted song ever. Then when I came back, he called me so it would go off."

"What song was it?"

"Prom, by MSI"

"Ouch"

"Well you are very helpful aren't you? Ouch? Is that all you have to say about the number one most embarrassing moment of my life?!"

"Sorry Bells, what do you want me to say? How about this; I wish that Edward Mason would be tied up, thrown in a room with the Teletubies dancing and singing their happy song forever and ever."

I laughed, "You always know how to make me feel better, thanks."

"Anytime"

"So, enough about me, anything new and exciting happening at your school."

"Ehh, not really. Embry got himself in trouble with the police last night."

"What?! What did he do?"

"He was setting of fireworks where he wasn't supposed to. He probably wouldn't have got caught if he didn't accidently fire one at a playground."

"Oh please tell me there weren't any kids there!"

"No no, it was like three in the morning."

"Oh good."

"So… Other then Mason pissing the hell out of you, what's been going on in your life?"

"Well, Jessica being the nosy busybody she is made me join this chat site."

"What?"

"It's called NDTeens, and it's really stupid but Jessica bugged me until I joined. She seems to think I am socially awkward and needs to meet new people." No need to tell him that she hopes I will get a boyfriend out of all of that, which would just cause him to worry. Everyone with a brain knows how dangerous chat sites are, especially if you are aiming towards getting a boyfriend or whatnot (not that I'm suggesting anything about Jessica's intellect…)

"Does your dad know about that?"

"Are you crazy Jake? What do you think my dad would do to me if he found out?"

"End your life?"

"Something along those lines."

"Well, you are smart Bella. I know you won't go prancing off to meet some dude you met on the internet."

"Thanks Jake."

"Well, I really should get started on my math homework."

"Call me if you need any help!"

"I will remember that, Night Bella."

"Night Jake." And he hung up. I took the phone downstairs and put it on its base, and then I went back upstairs to my room.

I spent the rest of the night doing my homework. I didn't bother to go back on that chat site, so I am sure Jessica will scream her face of at me tomorrow, all well. When I was done my homework, I turned off my lights and went to sleep.

I had a very weird dream.

_I was at school, and the usually crowded hallways were completely empty except for the guy standing next to me, and the one standing across from us. I did not understand what was happening. I could feel, even in my dream like state, the tension in the air. The man next to me suddenly shouted something…_

All of a sudden, I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. What kind of dream was that? Even though nothing particularly scary happened during it, I was practically shaking from fright. I took a few deep breaths and laid my head back down to fall back asleep.

**EPOV**

I parked my silver Volvo in my driveway and entered my house.

"Hi Mom," I smiled and gave her a hug.

"How was school today?" she smiled at me.

"It was good," I shrugged, "I have lots of homework so I'm just going to head up to my room and get started on that."

My mom, Elizabeth Mason, had short curly brown hair. Her bright green eyes were the one thing I inherited from her, the rest I got from my dad. My dad was paler then my mom, with bronze hair, with some grey streaks.

Recently, there has been some tension within our home. You see, my parents wish for me to become a doctor, but my dream is to become a pianist. They do not support me in this, they feel that being a pianist is a poor profession for someone with so much "potential" to go into. They feel it would be a waste of my "talents".

FLASHBACK

_I had just graduated from grade 8 and I was out for dinner with my parents. We went to a fancy restaurant not far from my house. _

"_Are you excited for high school?" my mom smiled at me. _

"_Yeah I guess," I shrugged._

"_Do you have any idea of what you want to do after you graduate?" my dad asked. _

"_A Pianist," I said firmly. I knew my parents wouldn't want their son being a musician, but I have to express to them my dream. Now is as good of a time as any I guess. _

"_Honey," my mom placed a hand on my shoulder, "That's no way to support yourself."_

"_Do you think all musicians live on the streets or something?" I said, starting to get defensive._

"_Edward, if you choose to be a pianist, you know that I will not stand behind you," my father's biter voice said to me. _

"_Why not?!" I complained. "I love playing my music. It's my favorite thing ever!"_

_Why didn't my parents want me to be a musician? My life revolved around my piano. Ever since I had started lessons when I was three, I knew I wanted to do this for life. I even started writing my own music this year. _

"_Son, a musician will go no where in life, why not choose to be a doctor? Then you can be like your father and make a lot of money," my mother smiled warmly and patted my hand. _

"_But I want to be a pianist!" I complained. _

"_Edward, you can be whatever you want to be. If you want to be a pianist you can, but your mother and I are not going to pay for you to go to a school like Julliard," my father said in a firm voice. _

"_What if I wanted to be a doctor?" I asked. Why wouldn't my parent's want me to go to Julliard? It was dream. Anyone who wanted to be somebody in music went to this school. I didn't like the idea of being a doctor. I wouldn't be able to handle telling someone that they may not live for another month. That just wasn't me. _

"_If you were to become a doctor, or anything else for that matter, we would pay for any schooling that you would need," my father said. _

"_But that's not fair! Just because I want to go to Julliard you won't pay for school! But if I were a doctor you would pay school! That's not fair!" I complained again. My parents were being so ignorant._

"_Son, if you can get into Julliard or another music school, for that matter, than you will have to try your hardest in school. If you get a scholarship, then by all means you can go there," my father said. _

"_Fine then," I said in an annoyed voice._

"_Edward, we just think that you could do so much more with your life than play music," my mom smiled at me. _

"_Whatever," I pushed back from my chair and ran from the restaurant. I ran all the way back to my house._

FLASHBACK END

"Okay, I'll call you down when supper is ready," my mom patted my cheek and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom," I smiled and took the stairs two at a time up to my room.

My room was larger than most of my friends rooms. My entire house was around 5000 sqft, a lot bigger than my friends' houses. I guess that's what you get when your father is the head doctor at the Grand Forks hospital. My walls were simply white. I had my trophy wall, with all of my accomplishments from piano on it. There were a total of 23 trophies and 45+ medals.

I pulled out my white Macbook Pro and opened up that stupid site Rose had written down for me.

I signed up for the site under the username, Julliard_Bound, it fit me perfectly. Julliard was definitely the school I was bound to go there. After logging in and inputting all of the information needed, I was free to start chatting.

My cell started to ring next to my laptop. Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Alice.

"Hi Alice," I answered.

"Hey Edward!" she greeted.

"May I ask why you are calling?"

"Did you sign up for the site yet? What's your username?" Alice started firing the questions out at me.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there Alice, yes I signed up for the site and my username is Julliard underscore Bound.

"Yay! Okay!" and with that she hung up.

Thirty seconds later, a ringing came from my laptop. I saw that there was a pink box up on the screen and the words 'ShoppingIsLife has requested a chat with you' were written in the box.

I clicked accept, my suspicions were confirmed when the conversation started.

- -

**Starting conversation with ShoppingIsLife**

**ShoppingIsLife says: Hey Edward!**

**Julliard_Bound says: Hi Alice. **

**ShoppingIsLife says: How'd you know it was me?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Your name is a big give away. **

**ShoppingIsLife says: Yeah…Go talk to some girls!**

**Julliard_Bound says: Alice. **

**ShoppingIsLife says: Edward.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Do I have to?**

**ShoppingIsLife says: Do it or I'll come over there and make you my self. **

**Julliard_Bound says: I would like to see you try**

ShoppingIsLife says: Brb, I got to go tell Esme about a certain incident that happened during your music class the other day…

**Julliard_Bound says: Fine fine, I will. **

**ShoppingIsLife says: Yay!!**

**- -**

I went into this room which seemed like a general chat room. You could pick from any names on the list. I clicked on female and found a list of online girls. Wow I sure felt like a pervert going on a site like this. I found a name and clicked on it. She must have accepted because a conversation window popped up.

- -

**Starting conversation with Twilight_girl13**

**Julliard_Bound: Hey. **

**Twilight_girl13: Hi. **

**- -**

This is going to be really weird.

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

**Thats it! Tell us how much you loved our chapter :D! **

**:O they just found eachother on the site! I wonder what will happen now! hmm well actually Laura and I already know! so have fun with trying to figure that out :P :P**

**Go get some virtual Edward/Jasper/ Emmett/ Carlisle!!!!**


	4. Second First Meeting

**Hello everyone! It's Alyssa and Laura once again! So I appoligize for not updating in a few days. We wanted to have this chapter out like Monday night, but my grandpa took a turn for the worst. My mom went up to see him while I was at work and they didn't even know if he would make it till she got there. Needless to say, my grandpa is doing alot better. He suffered a stroke and his left leg is now paralyzed but other than that he is doing good. He even said 'I'm sorry' when he heard how afraid everyone was on monday night. **

**I have big new for you all! As some of you know already, I live about 30mins from Toronto. So that gave me the oppertuinty to head to the Much Music station in downtown Toronto this Saturday at 6pm where ROBERT PATTISON, KRISTEN STEWART, and RACHEL LEFAVE will be. Awesome I know! I can't wait! Gah! So I'm super excited about that. Also! I got tickets to see Twilight on November 20 a full two hours before it is released world-wide! So! That will be exciting!**

**I love all the reviews I get from you guys! It's awesom to hear how you are liking the story! So keep sending them in because we love reading them! They really give us an extra push to write our next chapter. So if you want faster updates! You gotta review!**

**Onto better news! We completed the chapter! And I have a feeling you'll like it :D so enjoy this wonderful chapter cuz alot happens in it. **

**See you next time guys.**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

Chapter 4: Second First Meeting

Last night's dream was forgotten by the next morning, as do most of my dreams. I tried to remember what it was about, but every time I thought I grasped something, it slipped away.

Pushing the dream to the back of my mind, I got up to get ready for school. Today was going to be better than most, I can just feel it. Not only is it Friday, but the sequel to one of my favourite books, Blue Bloods by Melissa De la Cruz is coming out today and I am heading out after school to get it.

As expected, Jessica phoned me this morning at like seven to freak at me about not going on NDTeens last night. I tried to explain that I was tired and felt bad going on it the day that two of the closest people to me warned me about the dangers of chat sites and one of them even made me swear to never go on one. If I was going to break a promise, I am going to at least wait a day before I do it.

Before I knew it, I was late. Grabbing some fruit for breakfast, I ran out the door. When I reached my front porch stairs I realized they were completely covered in ice just in time to be too late to stop myself from slipping. Fruit flying all over the place I fell on my drive way. I quickly got up, which I learned was a bad idea because I just ended up falling backwards this time.

I started contemplating just going back inside and crawling in my bed and staying there, where I couldn't slip on ice patches all over the place.

I managed to get back up, and even bent down to grab the container that the fruit were held in. I went inside to put away the now empty container and grabbed an apple. I went back outside, this time being extremely careful on the stairs. I could not understand how it can be so cold now, when only two days ago it was warm enough to go outside without a jacket, that darn global warming.

Getting into my car, I turned the heat on full blast. The frost on my window melted quickly and I was on my way in about five minutes. I was so going to be late for first period.

As I drove, I noticed that the only place around that had any traces of ice was my front porch, figures. Pulling into my schools parking lot, and putting my parking pass on the window of the car, I noticed Edward was just a few parking spaces down. I decided to, instead of picking a fight, ignore him completely. Maybe if he thinks I gave up on my revenge he will be more surprised when I do attack.

I was focusing so hard on not paying attention to the parasite a few yards away that I didn't notice that my front porch was in fact, not the only place in Grand Forks with a slippery patch of ice.

I felt the ground slip away from beneath by feet for the third time today and found myself on the ground again.

Oh please tell me he didn't notice that.

I heard him burst out laughing. Embarrassed, I tried to look around me for something to throw at him. Before I could however, he left. Angry, I once again started to imagine different ways I could get revenge on him without getting arrested. Maybe I should take a stab at voodoo.

"Do you need any help?" I heard a girly voice above me ask. It was then I noticed I was still on the ground. I looked up to see who the speaker was, I found myself looking at one of Edwards best friends, Alice Cullen. She was probably here to make fun of me, like her friend.

"That's ok, I am perfectly capable of getting up myself" I said bitterly.

"Oh really?" She asked, amused.

I tried getting up, but I ended up having to use the side of the car to help me. Embarrassed, I walked right by Alice and headed towards the school.

"There is no need to be so unfriendly you know, I am not the one who you hate." Alice was walked leisurely beside me.

I didn't answer her. I tried to move a bit faster, but she easily matched my pace.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I am curious"

"Curious about what?" I was getting annoyed.

"What the girl that has such a rivalry with Edward is like."

"I am sure he tells you plenty."

"You can't trust a person to give an unbiased description of the personality of the person they hate." Alice explained.

I could not understand why Alice wanted to talk to me, maybe Edward sent her to bug me to death. Luckily however, her first period was on the other side of the school, and she is also late so she left to go around to the other doors.

I didn't have any real reason to dislike Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They were the typical popular crowd, all dating one another. I was the typical unpopular girl who dislikes them all (course it's also partially because they hang out with Edward.)

I walked into the class fifteen minutes late. After receiving a dirty look from my teacher I sat down and got my math books out.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, considering nothing of particular interest happened. Before I knew it, the last bell rang and I was in my car on my way to the nearest book store.

I quickly got in and bought the book. Eager to get home and start reading it, I actually went ten miles above the speed limit. That is really something considering I am a voice for road safety and obeying the rules of the road.

When I got home, I was glad to see that the ice has melted from in front of my porch so I was able to get inside without incident. There were a few messages on my messaging machine, most were for my dad regarding things I didn't really understand (probably about work) and then there was one from Jessica. It seems she feels the need to once again remind me that I must log onto that stupid website that is really starting to get on my nerves. The message contained lots of high pitched sequels and jumbled words I didn't understand. I just heard "Log on" and "NDTeens" and I knew what she was talking about.

I decided to not call her back, and instead start on my book. I got past like three chapters before the phone rang. I groaned and walked downstairs to get it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! I have been trying to get a hold of you all day!" Jessica freaked

"We saw each other at lunch you know?"

"Well I meant after school."

"I see…" I said, not really in the mood to talk, she just interrupted my reading.

"What's with you? You seem upset, oh I see, you are reading a book aren't you?"

"I did tell you I was getting the sequel to that book I really like at lunch today." Why couldn't Jessica keep any information in her head for more than three seconds if it wasn't some form of gossip?

"Right, I forgot. Anyways, you can read your book later, log onto NDTeens right now!"

"Jess, when are you going to leave me alone about that?"

"Bella! I will not leave you alone about this until you find a guy on there that you are going to talk to regularly. Until then, I will make you chat with every guy on that site!" Jessica said determined.

"Yea, whatever" I said, annoyed.

"Ok" said Jessica oblivious to my mood, "Log on right now, I will be waiting for you!" Jessica said before hanging up.

Annoyed, I started up my computer. When it was all started up and I was logged onto the stupid site, Jessica opened a messaging box just like last time and, just like last time, whined about going to find people to chat with.

I had every intention of just pretending I was talking to someone and then just continue reading my book; when a chat invite appeared.

_**Julliard_Bound has requested a chat with you. **_

I thought 'what the heck' and accepted. The chat would probably last about as long as the last few, which was not very long. I also would feel bad for declining a chat.

- -

**Julliard_Bound says: Hey. **

**Twilight_girl13 says : Hi. **

**Julliard_Bound says: What's up?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Nothing really, reading a book.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Oh, cool. **

**- - **

The chat died for about five minutes before he said something again.

- -

**Julliard_Bound says: So, how long have you been on this site?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: For about three days now, this is my second time going on it.**

**Julliard_Bound says: I just signed up today, how do you like the site so far?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Meh, I am not really the chat site type of person. My friend made me join. She seems to think I don't know enough people.**

**Julliard_Bound says: I feel your pain, my friend made me join as well. I am not really a chat site person either, but I got blackmailed into joining.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Blackmailed? Now I am curious.**

**Julliard_Bound says: I pulled a prank on this girl in one of my classes. My parents would not approve of that and would call it bullying so I don't want them to find out.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: …Well isn't it?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Not really, she does stuff like that to me all the time. It is sort of a war between us to see who can embarrass the other the worse. I am currently ahead right now, I got her pretty bad yesterday.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: haha! I have a guy in my school that I do the same thing with. **

**Julliard_Bound says: haha, wow don't we have a lot in common. Nosy friends who make us sign up for stupid chat sites, and evil rivals. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: yeah. **

**Julliard_Bound says: I have an idea, to make our bothersome friends shut their mouths. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Please do tell.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Ok, so they want us to meet people right? So why don't we tell our friends that we meet this person on the site that we talk to often. We can every day just open up a chat box and say hi or something so in case they check our stats, which apparently says how many times a person has chatted with a person, they will see the numbers really high.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: That would work! Embarrassingly enough, my friend wants me to meet guys on this thing. So when she sees you are a guy she will be happy and stop bothering me about it all the time! Yes! That's perfect. **

**Julliard_Bound says: And it will get my friends off my back too. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Perfect.**

**Julliard_Bound says: So…um…how old are you? I mean, like, you're not some forty years old female rapist are you?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: What? No! I'm 16 thank you very much. How about you? You're not going to get my IP address, figure out where I live, and rape me, are you?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Sorry, no dice. I'm 16 also. I wouldn't even know how to figure out what your IP address is. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: That's good to hear. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Don't worry. I'm just a regular teenager. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Same here. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Wait, someone actually figured out your IP address?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yeah, scary eh?**

**Julliard_Bound says: I can't believe someone actually did that. That's hilarious.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh. Yeah. Funny alright.**

**Julliard_Bound says: I'm sorry. It's not funny. Did he end up finding out where you live?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yup, well, he learned my City name.**

**Julliard_Bound says: And what is that?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: That's for me to know and for you to never find out. **

**Julliard_Bound says: That sounds like a challenge Twilight. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Bring it on Julliard. **

**Julliard_Bound says: I would love to, but I'm afraid I have a mother screaming my name to go eat. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Well than I guess I'll be talking to you later. **

**Julliard_Bound says: That you will. Talk to you later!**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Bye!**

**- -**

I logged off of the chat site and shut my laptop. It's nice to know there are nice people on this site, who are not freaks… at least are not obviously so.

I pulled out my pulled out my new book, happy to finally have time to read it. Three hours later I was finished it and my alarm clock read 7 pm.

"Bella! You home?" Charlie yelled, walking in the front door from work.

"Yeah dad! In my room, I'll be right down," I replied.

I put my book into my crowded bookshelf; I really need to get a new one. The two foot long, five shelf book case was over flowing with books. I had to start placing them on the very top of the unit, and even lay some sideways on top of the others.

"How was your day Bells?" Charlie asked, as he sat yet another pizza box down on the dinner table.

"Pretty good," I smiled, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza from the box. We sat in comfortable silence as we finished up eating dinner. Charlie and I were quiet people so we never really talked much at dinner. After we were done Charlie went to his place on the couch and turned on the baseball game.

Once I had put the pizza box out in the garage and washed the dishes, I went back up to my room. This time, I didn't go back onto the chat site, but I opened up my email and checked for new emails. I had three junk emails, and one from my mom. She was telling me how Los Angeles was. She was there for one of Phil's baseball games, they were even thinking of settling down soon in one location. Like that would ever happen. I responded to her email and shut off my computer to start on my homework.

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

I woke up the next morning with my face buried in my math book. Crap! I fell asleep while doing my math homework. I hadn't even started my Chemistry homework or my practiced for my music test today.

My shower ended up being approximately thirty seconds long, after I had completed my Chemistry homework and ran through my playing piece once. Today was the big day. The day I would put my plan into action that I had in store for Edward.

That is, if I had a plan.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**Okay guys! See you next time! If you have any ideas on how Bella should get Edward back please feel free to let us know! We would love to hear your ideas. We are trying to come up with ideas right now. Laura is leaving for Florida on friday but we will still be working on the story! Review guys! Thanks!**


	5. A New Friend Maybe

**Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. Laura was in Florida last weekend and I am in Cornwall (not the one in England, the one in Ontario) so we have been doing very pressed writing this week. And I went and saw an advanced screening of Twilight on Thursday night and was out all night for that, not getting home till 1am. Last weekend I saw ROBERT PATTINSON, KRISTEN STEWART, RACHELLE LEFEVRE, AND NIKKI REED at the Much Music Headquarters in Toronto. Very excited about that. At one point when Rob was over near me I yelled 'I love you Rob' and he looked at me and waved. MADE MY LIFE. **

**Anyways, so its Laura's turn to have the long review. So I'll make this short and sweet. **

**Um, I was kinda sad about the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. Laura is beating me by 7 people! Come on help me out! Review please guys.**

**BTW. I changed my penname just so you all aren't confuzled. I used to be AlyssaJonasCullen just so you guys remember but Emmett or Kellan is where my heart is :p**

**Enjoy :)**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ,., ., ., ,., ., ., . . ., ., ., ., ., ,., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., **

Chapter 5 –

"Where are you going so..."

I ignored my father in my rush. I have never been so late for school in my life! How could my Dad sit there with his disgusting instant coffee and ask where I am going? I didn't have time to question his sanity before I flew out of the door without even stopping to properly put on my shoes.

I tend to be more clumsy then usual when I am in a hurry, so I ended up falling down the stairs of my porch. I swear those stanirs are cursed. Without even checking to see how badly my knees were scrapped, and not hesitating for a moment because of the pain, I bolted into my car.

I started up my engine and pulled out of my driveway quickly, even if I knew it was bad to drive my car when it was still half frozen. My windshield was still half covered in frost; thank god I still could see enough to not have to stop to scrape it off.

I sped my way to the school, thanking the lord that my dad didn't have early morning duties today. Since the town was low on cops, my dad sometimes had to patrol the area around my school in the mornings. Imagine that, being caught by your own father for speeding; ouch. At least I wouldn't have to worry about getting a big fine (because he knew he would be the one to pay for it.)

When I got to the school, I remembered something rather important.

It was Saturday.

I allowed myself to pull into a parking spot nearby before smashing my head on my steering wheel, setting off the horn. I quickly whipped my head back up.

Was I really this stupid?

I suddenly understood why people in movies smack themselves in the head when they do something stupid. Maybe if I hit myself hard enough, I would wake up my stupid brain cells; apparently they all were hibernating.

I rested my head softly this time on my steering wheel. I took a moment to reflect on what just happened, and I started laughing. The more and more I thought about it, the harder I laughed and the harder it became to breathe.

Imagine what Charlie must have thought, watching me bolt out of the house like I was possessed. I could not believe I actually drove out here at like a hundred miles per hour, nearly getting hit by like every other car. I laughed even harder at the idea of someone seeing me in here in my car, obviously alone, laughing like a crazy person.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw someone peaking through my car window; face mostly covered by the frost still attached to my window.

I sat there, frozen, until the person backed away far enough for me to see their face.

Why was a friend of Edward's standing outside my window, grinning and waving at me like an idiot?

I took a moment to restart my heart before rolling down the car window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. My good mood from earlier completely gone now.

"Really, I should be the one asking you that. After all, I am not the one parked by myself in the schools parking lot on a Saturday laughing my face off." Alice pointed out.

I turned red, "I was on my cell phone talking to someone." I snapped back.

"Of course you were" Alice said, not convinced. "So why are your knees all scratched up?" She asked gesturing at my knees.

I looked down and realized they were pretty bad; I must have hit a rough patch of cement because my jeans were all ripped up too.

"Uhh... I slipped."

"Wow, do you do that often? I recall the last time we met you were also on the ground because you slipped then to."

"Actually yes, the ground and I have gotten to know each other quite well over the years," I smirked, "So why are you here on a Saturday morning?"

"I went for a jog," she gestured to the running shoes, track pants, and long sleeved Hurley shirt she was wearing, as well as a pink iPod nano in her hand.

"Oh…" I said probably sounding like an idiot. What in the world was she doing jogging in winter? I decided not to ask, after all, she was a relation of Edward. Anyone related to him in any way is bound to be strange.

"What are you doing here? And don't think you'll get away with saying that cell phone thing again…well... if you want to be stubborn then go ahead... I will be heading home to call Edward and tell him about a certain someone I found laughing to herself in her car... I'm sure he would find that VERY entertaining," Alice tried to keep a straight face and crossed her arms.

I glared at her for a moment; I can't have her telling Edward and then have him tell everyone else, that would be humiliating. "I…uh…I…kind of forgot it was Saturday," I shrugged and looked away.

"Been there done that," she giggled, "By the way, I'm sorry about what my cousin did to you in Music the other day. He's usually not such an arrogant jerk.

"I guess we bring out the best in each other," I said sarcastically.

"You could say that," she giggled again and we began to fall into easy conversation.

"How about we head to Starbucks?" Alice suggested, "It'll be a lot warmer in there."

"Ok, you don't have any other plans? You would probably want to spend your day with someone more interesting then I am," I said shyly. Here was Alice Cullen asking me if I wanted to hang out with her. This was definitely different. I expected her to be like her cousin.

"No I don't have any plans. I want to get to know you better Bella. You and I are going to be best friends!" she exclaimed. I have to admit, I was slightly afraid.

"Climb in," I said unlocking the doors. I sprayed my windows and the frost disappeared completely from the window. Two minutes later we arrived at Starbucks and we entered the building.

After Alice ordered her Green Tea and I ordered my Mocha Latte we made our way over to the little seating area of comfortable looking seats and sat down.

"So Bella," she said before exploding with questions. She asked me about everything, from where I was born, to what my favourite colour was, and even if I liked anybody.

It took me about ten minutes to get Alice off my back once I told her I didn't like anyone.

"Ok fine. But I need your help with something and I have a feeling that you would love to help me," she smiled and started bouncing in her seat. She reminded me of a _very_ excited pixie.

I couldn't think of anything I could help her with that would make me happy. Not to mention why she would want my help with anything. Unless it was like English work or something, but then again she could ask Edward to help her with that and it would most defiantly not make me love to help her.

Alice took my silence as a sign I didn't know what she was talking about, quite right she was. She apparently decided to give me some hints.

"Am I wrong to assume that you would like Edward to... pay... for what he did to you in music class the other day?"

"You would not be wrong."

"So..." She asked expectantly.

"Does it have to do with plotting revenge against Edward?" I asked.

"Of course," she grinned.

"Count me in," I smirked evilly.

What I didn't understand however, what why she would want to team up with me, Edwards enemy, and plot against him?

I looked at her suspiciously, "Wait, why do you need to plot revenge against him?"

"Well, he is responsible the biggest tragedy that ever stuck my closet!" she said with horror and anger clearly shown on her face.

"And that is…" I hedged.

"He was in charge of carrying the bags that Rose and I had bought at the mall from the food court to the car and when we got home I realized that the Gucci Tartan mini I had bought wasn't there! And that skirt was like $300. To make matters worse! There was also a pair of purple Jimmy Chu ballet flats that I bought that were in that bag! When we went back to the mall the bag was gone and I couldn't just go buy the things again because I already reached my max on my credit card for this month. My dad is trying to teach me to be 'responsible with money' whatever," she let out a breath. I didn't think anyone could talk that fast ever. I could see people in the café giving us strange looks as to why this teenager was flipping out about shoes and skirts.

"That's to…bad?" it came out more like a question. I was never really into all those brand names so it didn't seem any different to me than something you would get at Wal-Mart or Zellers. There would be no chance is me everspending 300 dollars in one shopping trip at American Eagle or Campus Crew just for jeans and a few sweaters.

"You're right it's too bad! It's more than that! It's a tragedy," she said in an exhausted sigh.

"Ok," was all I said. I really didn't see the big deal in what was going on. They were just clothes after all, right?

"You're not all that into fashion are you?" she asked.

"Not really," I said.

"We'll work on it," she smiled at me, "But first, our revenge on Edward."

I couldn't help thinking that this would be the best revenge any one could ever accomplish. I had his cousin on my side. She probably knew more about him than he wished she did.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Um, sure, just let me call my dad," I said pulling out my LG Rumour.

"Nice phone," Alice said as I dialled the number.

"Thanks," I smiled before putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Dad, You're probably over at Billy's but I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to head over to Alice Cullen's house for the afternoon. By the way, thanks for telling me it was a Saturday, see you when I get home, Bye."

After I got off the phone with my dad, Alice and I made our way back out to my car and we headed to her house.

It took about 15 minutes to get there because she lived right outside of Grand Forkes, off an old country road. Her house was massive! It was a big, white, Victorian styled house. In the driveway I saw her yellow Porsche along with what I would assume be her parent's cars.

"Wow, your house is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"We do all right." Alice said modestly.

"All right? My house would probably fit in your garage!"

"Well, well, enough about that. Let's get started plotting the Edwards worse nightmare."

I laughed, "Of course."

We headed towards to front door when I stopped.

"Just so you know, if this is some sort of trap thing Edward is having you set up for some reason, just know that my anger is not something to be meddled with." I warned her.

Alice laughed, "Don't worry; I am perfectly aware of what a terror you are when angered. I swear to you, in the name of shopping, that I am not trying to dupe you."

"Dupe? Who in this world uses that word anymore?" I laughed.

"No one really, I just read that word in a book the other day and thought it was pretty cool." She explained.

"I see..." I laughed and nodded my head.

I was still unsure about whether I should be trusting Alice or not. Her speech on the tragedy that befell her at the mall seemed heartfelt enough...

I was really shocked to see how well I was getting along with Alice. I assumed that she must be some stuck up bitch because she was so popular. It turns out she is a rather down to earth girl (when she isn't talking about shopping and her expertise in it). I was actually really enjoying her company so far.

"Well come inside" Alice said, opening the front door, "my parents are not home yet, so we have to house to ourselves to blast music however loud we want." Alice grinned.

I walked inside, and was not shocked to see the inside was just as grand and gorgeous as the outside. We walked into what seemed to be some sort of foyer. There was a high ceiling so you could see the upper floor from where I was standing. At the top of the ceiling was a huge chandelier. Across to my right, there was a giant winding staircase made of dark wood that twisted up to the second floor. The hardwood floor in front of us was covered by an elegant area rug, the walls were decorated with beautiful paintings, and there were many interesting statues. I could see a glimpse of a grand piano in the living room across from the staircase.

Once again I was lost for words. I knew if I was the sort of person who cared about wealth and luxuries, I would have just about died of jealously right then.

Alice gave me a strange look, "Bella... are you there?" She asked, seeing that I dazed out.

"Oh yea" I said, feeling stupid.

"Ok, well, come upstairs to my room and we can write out some battle plans." Alice rubbed her hands together dramatically.

"Ok! Let's go!"

We didn't get started on planning just yet because we kept on getting distracted. Alice prattled about unimportant little things; like what kinds of shoes she feels are best worn with what style of dress, or whether a person in our school should be allowed to have so many piercings or not. I nodded and laughed when appropriate and added my own comments when I had something to add. It was a really enjoyable conversation filled with laughs and getting off task.

It was rather refreshing to be hanging out with Alice. Her enthusiasm was really contagious, she was outspoken, but at the same time was a good listener. I was so used to having only one or the other. With Jessica, it was always me who had to listen to what she had to say. With Angela, it was usually me talking more than her.

Alice jumped on her bed, spinning around with a devilish smile on her face. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head as she tried to come up with some perfect scheme.

"So what in the world can we do...?" Alice wondered out loud.

"Well... what is his favourite thing in the world?" I asked.

Alice thought for a moment, "Probably his car".

"Oh ok! So his car, hmm.... Well we can like rig it or something so it won't work or something." I suggested.

"No, no... that is not creative enough!"

"Why does it need to be creative?"

"Where is the joy in throwing a whoopee cushion or something on his chair? That is the sort of thing that requires no real skill or imagination. Half the fun is carrying out a really unique plan that he won't expect. Besides, he can probably fix his car really easily unless we got Rose to help with something really complicated."

"Why don't we get Rose to help us then?"

"Because she would require payment, and trust me; when Rose wants payment for something, it is usually painful." Alice warned.

"Oh... ok"

"Ok, besides that... what could we do."

We sat there and brainstormed stupid ideas for a good hour. We were really starting to get frustrated.

"God that bastard, not only does he make me lose like five hundred dollars worth of clothes, he also makes us sit here for like two days trying to him back for it." Alice whined.

"Why don't you ruin some of his clothes and call it even?"

"Because even if I burned every item of clothing he owns, it would still not be worth what I lost! Those were like the greatest shoes ever." She said mournfully.

All of a sudden, she smiled the most evil smile I ever seen, then burst out laughing.

"What?! Did you think of something?" I asked excitedly, it must have been good for her act like this.

"I did..." Alice clapping her hands together.

"What is it?! What is it?" I freaked out impatiently.

Alice told me her plan, and I burst out laughing.

"That is like... perfect Alice! Oh my god" I laughed until my stomach hurt.

"It is isn't it? All I need to do now is go over to his place sometime and set everything up."

"... What do I need to do?" I asked,

"Well you need to make sure you are there to take the picture of course." Alice grinned.

I laughed, "You know what's even better?"

"What?"

"One of my best friends, Angela, is in charge of the school newspaper..."

"Perfect!"

"Edward Masen will regret the day he ever crossed us!"

**., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., **

**So that was that. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I just got back from watching it for the second time. So... TIME FOR UPDATES AND REVIEWS :D :D :D :D**

**Don't forget to review please guys! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!!! I personally loved it!! And am going to see it again tonight :D**

**Tell me what the following line is from and I'll give you some virtual cookies. " Money, Sex, Money, Sex, Cats"**

**See you next time, **

**Alyssa**


	6. JailNBail

**Hello everyone. We are back! I know it's been like over a week since we updated but trust me, you will LOVE this chapter. I LOVE this chapter. Laura and I had our semi formal last Friday night and I worked a 14 hour shift on Saturday. That's right. Fourteen freaking hours. I was ready to shoot myself.**

**I want to thank all of you for your awesome reviews! I read every single one of them! I loved hearing your thoughts from the movie! I decided to write a response to 5 random reviews so here you are. Mostly I'll pick the ones with questions. So if you have a question I'll answer it at the beginning of the next chapter (which is going to be intense, I can tell you that right now).**

**MeghanCullen: Hehe I loved that line and I laughed so hard! "Her name is Bella" lmfao. It's so Emmett. Then I love how he is waving in the back with a knife lmfao. Only Emmett.**

**Sendmeonmyway: I absolutely loved that part. I was clapping my hands and smacking my legs through that whole scene lmfao**

**Sasusaku74: Oh you know I totally screamed when Carlisle popped up! He looked damn good man! Gah! So sexy! Mmmmm**

**Jazz Dazzles Me: Yes Rob waved at me!!! I screamed so loud! Haha yeah that line could be for Jasper too. Except it looks like every human stabbed him with a pencil.**

**Vampires-are-forever: Some of my friends didn't like it either. One friend actually ranted about it for an hour on msn to me after she saw if. I personally loved it and I'm glad you did too!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**So, has anyone else started culminating yet in school? I seriously hate them. I have my Ancient Civilization and Math this week. Chemistry next week. And I don't even know when my Health Care one is because my teacher wont tell me. Hmph. **

**If you don't know what culminating is, its like a project/assignment/essay that is worth 15% of your final grade. I don't know what other countries call it but that's what we call it in Ontario.**

**So yeah, I got yelled at in health care today for no reason what so ever. I hate my teacher so much. As much as I want to be a nurse and everything and health care is a must for the program i am doing. I hate the teacher. But I have to take the class cuz i am doing a Specalist High Skills Major Program for Health Care in grade 12 (next year). Which I will have to travel to a different school for, everyday, for all second semester.  
**

**So, time to read guys!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think lol**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**BPOV**

By the time Monday morning had come around, Alice and I had everything planned out perfectly. I drove to school that morning with a big smile on my face listening to Mariah Carrie's _All I Want for Christmas _song. It was December 1st and Christmas music seemed to be the only kind of music assessable through the radio today.

I pulled my car up into a spot close to the doors. I didn't want to have to park near the back, and then be late for class because I had to slip on every patch of ice on the way up. Not to mention I wanted to be first to my car when… you know… happens. I wanted first row seats to the downfall of Edward Anthony Masen.

After putting my books in my locker I made my way to first period English class. A class that I knew I had with Alice.

"Hey Bella," she smiled and patted the empty desk next to her. I smiled and sat down, giving Jess, who I normally sat beside, and gave her a I-will-tell-you-about-it-later look. Jessica arched her eyebrow, but decided not to press the matter, for now at least. Instead she gave me the cold shoulder for the entire class, probably because she was wondering why I was sitting next to the most popular girl in our grade and she wasn't.

"Hi Alice," I said as I placed my books on the desk. "So did you go talk to Edward's parents?" I asked quietly.

"I did!" she exclaimed. "His mom laughed when I told her our plan so I'm pretty sure that means a yes in terms of embarrassing her son!" she said, giggling. I was pretty sure people were giving up weird looks; if they only knew what was about to happen.

"Quiet down Alice, before people start to realize that we are up to something and warn Edward." I whispered, being the paranoid person I always am.

"Oh calm down Bella. There is no way that anyone in this room would tattle on us to Edward and miss out on the hilarity that is insured when you are up to something regarding Edward. Even if someone did tell him, there is not much he can do about it." She said, grinning evilly.

"How are we going to make sure he stays there for at least a couple hours?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh don't worry. I called in a few favors. It seems his friends aren't going to be able help him out today," she grinned.

"Such a shame," I shook my head in fake pity. "Do I even want to know how you got Edward's friends to help us with this?"

"I have my ways; I also do know most of the female population in this school. It seems Edward's friends haven't gotten lucky in a while, no thanks to Edward, so I may have dropped a few names of certain girls who would be thrilled to go out with them," she laughed and shook her head.

"I'm glad to see chivalry still exists," I said sarcastically. "And what do you mean, 'no thanks to Edward'?"

"Oh, I meant that it is hard for them to keep a girl when they are drooling all over their buddy."

The teacher then quieted us down and began class. She prattled on about useless things I already knew, as usual. We just finished reading The Crucible, well; the class just finished reading The Crucible. I finished it two weeks ago and have since reread it twice.

The teacher assigned us a thousand word essay, not that bad, but the class still groaned in protest. The teacher shushed them and continued on with the lesson (major themes in the play).

The class seemed to drag on forever, probably because of my anticipation for third period. When the bell finally rang, I was ready to bolt out of that class at top speed when Alice caught me.

"Ok, so I will give him the pop during the break between second and third period. He is usually whining for someone to go get him a Pepsi from the machine downstairs, and today I will be generous enough to get one for him."

"What if he sees your generosity as suspicious?" I said freaking out again.

"He won't, he won't; I will say I'm thirsty too and run down to get pop for him and anyone else that may want some."

"Ok…" I said unsure.

"Just get to your second period class and leave the rest to me." Alice said firmly, trying to stop me from being all fidgety.

Oh did I mention that Alice was in my third period class, music. She happened to be away the day Edward messed with my phone for baseball practice. So we are having the prank take place there not only because it is ironic that it's the same class room he embarrassed me in, but also because it's the only class where both Alice and I can watch Edwards… end.

I said goodbye to Alice and rushed to my second period class, Math.

I had Jessica again in this class; I went over and took the seat next to her.

"Hey, what was up with first period?" she asked, straight to the point as always.

"Oh, I just needed to discuss something with Alice." I prayed she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

I guess God was playing chess (does God even play chess?) with Moses or something because my prayers went unanswered.

"Discuss what?"

"Stuff, we were…" I struggled to find an excuse, "we were put in a group for a music assignment."

"You both seemed awfully excited for just a music assignment." Jess pressed.

"Oh, yeah I guess we were getting rather into the project" I said, I am a terrible liar.

"You're not acting like yourself," Jess said picking up her text book and flipping to the page we were doing today, making it look to the teacher like she was doing her work.

"I'm just in a good mood today," I giggled uncharacteristically.

"Okay…" she raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and turned back to talk to Lauren and the other wannabes.

Math finally ended, time for the class I have been anticipating for.

Music, Edward had embarrassed me last week in this very room; oh he will pay dearly for that.

Ms. Merletta opened the doors to class and everyone began to file in. Alice took advantage of the kid who sat next to me being away and sat in his spot.

"Did he drink the whole thing?" I asked, giggling along with Alice.

"The whole bottle," she said with a wide grin on her face.

"We are brilliant," I laughed as she raised a hand to high five her.

"And all so evil," she grinned as she high fived me.

"What the hell are you high fiving my cousin about?" Edward stopped in front of my desk.

"You would like to know wouldn't you? But it's too bad for you since I only tell that kind of thing to my friends," I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You two friends? That's a likely story." He said sarcastically.

"I'd shut up or I'll tell everyone about that time when –"

"Whatever" he cut her off; obviously worried about the things she could say. He shot daggers -figuratively of course- at Alice and I before stalking off to his seat.

Ms. Merletta began class and we all went silent. I looked back out of the corner of my eye to see Edward fidgeting in his seat. Too bad Ms. Merletta doesn't let her students leave during class.

Halfway through Ms. Merletta's lecture on the Baroque music era, there were knocks at the door before two police officers entered the classroom and walked over to Edward with a pair of hand cuffs.

"Mr. Edward Masen, you are under arrest."

**Edwards POV**

I knew that this was going to be a bad day when I woke up to find that someone ate all my frosted flakes, but this is going a bit far.

"Excuse me?" I asked as if I didn't hear them the first time.

"Mr. Edward Masen, you are under arrest for, one, setting Bella Swan's ringtone to 'Prom' by MSI and calling her in class with the intention of humiliating her; Two, for carelessly losing a pair of Alice's most prized shoes. Lastly, for running around the mall as a child asking women what those lumps on their chests were, and why you didn't have them yourself." The police officer said.

I don't think words can describe how confused I am right now.

I saw the second officer walk behind me and ask me to stand up. Normally I would have refused because of how ridiculously stupid these so called "charges" were but in my state of utter shock, I did what he told me.

The police officers walked me out the door and shut it behind us; I could hear the laughter that the class left for after the police left the room. I guess they didn't want to be arrested as well, for laughing or something. Guess they forgot that the door was not sound proof.

Over all the laughter I also heard two shouts of triumph. I recognized the two voices well…

Oh they did not.

I then remembered a serious problem I had to deal with, other than the fact I was being dragged out of the school by a couple of cops of course, a digestive problem.

"Uhh…" I started, "do you think I can pop into the washroom for a quick second?"

"Oh oh! Trying to find a way out are we?! I don't think so!" The cop pulled me forward more violently then before.

Oh shit, no pun intended.

I could feel the stares and here muffled laughter from students as I was escorted out of the school and into a waiting police car. I sat there in my seat trying to hold onto what very, very little dignity I had left at this point.

"Um?" I asked in confusion as I saw the local mall come into view.

"Is there a problem?" one of the officers asked.

"No, well, isn't it that, well, isn't the police station on the other side of town?" I asked in confusion. I would know, I had been there plenty of times to pay for my many speeding tickets.

The officers ignored my question until we were in the mall. I was led past multiple stores where I could see the customers in them giving me strange looks. They were probably questioning why a high school student was being dragged through the mall by two cops. When I looked towards the food court area a large sign and a jail cell caught my attention. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said in a monotone voice. This was not happening.

"Welcome to Jail-N-Bail Mr. Masen."

No they did not.

"As you may know Edward, Jail-N-Bail is a Christmas time fundraiser for the American Cancer Society to buy presents for kids suffering from cancer and can't go home for Christmas. We were called by Ms. Swan and Ms. Cullen to get you to help us with our fundraiser. For the next two hours you will spend your time in the jail cell calling everyone you know to pledge money. If before that two hour limit is up and you manage to raise $500 you will be able to leave. I expect you better start calling people, you look like you have to go to the bathroom."

This is ridiculous. Not only did Bella _actually_ manage to embarrass me in front of the entire class, she is going to embarrass me in front of the whole mall as well? The officers put me into the jail cell and I looked around. There were two other guys in there, laughing while calling their friends and family.

I groaned and walked over to a phone they had set up. I picked up the phone book and started to call around, literally begging for pledges. Luckily I had four pretty rich grandparents.

- -

One Hundred Dollars.

I have been here for one hour and all I have is one hundred messily dollars. One of my grandmas actually made me explain why I was sent here in the first place. She laughed! She laughed and told me that I should have already known not to get on Alice's bad side. To make matters worse people from my school started filing into the mall to watch me in my moment of torture. I still really had to go to the bathroom.

The icing to top off my spectacular day was seeing Bella and Alice walk into the mall. I watched as the walked over to Starbucks and bought them selves coffee before coming over to me.

"How are you doing there Eddie?" Alice smirked, walking up to the jail cell.

"Like you don't know," I growled at her.

"Oh come on Edward, you should have known not to mess with me, I always win," Alice but her hand on her hip and took a big long sip on her coffee. Were they trying to kill me? My guess: Yes, yes they were.

"You wanna bet?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Never bet against Alice," Alice said smartly, in third person.

Bella crossed her arms and stood directly in front of me, a ridiculously huge grin on her face.

"Are you happy I'm in here Swan?"

"Extremely Masen. Come on Alice let's go to the bathroom. I think someone put laxatives in my drink," she grinned wickedly at me.

"Oh wait!" Alice laughed. "We did that to you!"

The two of them just laughed and walked away. Those two conniving lowlifes; that's what they were high- fiving about in music! As much as I hated being locked up in here, I had to admit that this was pretty good revenge.

I stopped standing around and began quickly going through my cell phone calling my friends. It seemed my so called friends had conveniently turned off all of their phones. I knew one group of people that would help get me out of here; my 'fans' as they liked to call themselves.

It turns out I was right. The girls gave me enough money to bring my total till four hundred and eighty dollars with five minutes remaining.

I saw that Bella returned once again, my traitorous cousin following her.

"Oh… I am impressed you gathered this much. You must have really begged on your knees, of course I don't think you even can stand up without making a mess of your pants. Which I'm sure would do wonders for your popularity and all."

"Ok, isn't this enough yet?"

Alice and Bella looked at each other for a moment,

"Nope" they grinned down at me.

I swear to god, when I get out of here…

"But you know… I guess if you ask nicely… I might have some cash in my pocket." Bella teased.

The last thing on this world that I wanted to do was beg her for money; but my stomach made more noises and my stomach pain was getting to the point where it became unbearable.

I swallowed my pride, "Please Bella?" I asked pathetically.

She smiled like she won a million dollars and handed me…

Nineteen dollars.

"Oh please Bella that is not fair!"

"Haven't you heard, life is not fair" she said, faking a sweet smile.

"Come on Bella, please, I have learned my lesson, I promise to not pull another harmful prank on you again. We can stick to glowering at each other from a distance," I proposed in the most serious voice I had ever used. I was dead serious about this. Well, to her I looked dead serious, but as immature as it sounds I had my fingers crossed in my pocket.

"Hnn… but really, where is the fun in that?"

"Uh… I will make a formal apology for the phone incident in front of the music class tomorrow."

She thought about it for a moment,

"How about in front of the whole cafeteria instead?" She grinned evilly.

"Sure, whatever!" I begged dramatically. Cheers for the ninety eight in drama last year.

She huffed and handed me a one dollar bill.

I jumped forward and grabbed the bill running it over to the judge. He nodded, and opened the gate to let me out.

"TOO BAD I HAD MY FINGERS CROSSED BELLA!" I yelled running for my life to the bathrooms. I actually hurdled over tables, chairs, even a toddler.

After I went to the bathroom, which might I add was the best part of my day so far; I walked out only to get slapped by Bella.

"Edward Anthony Masen you're such a jerk!"

Little did we know those 7 words were the start the biggest fight we had ever had.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**There we go! I hoped you liked that! Intense wasn't it? Just wait for the next chapter.**

**My dad was actually part of the Jail-N-Bail thing when I lived in Edmonton, Alberta. It's for the Canadian Cancer Society, for the kids in the hospital over Christmas. Anyways, His boss called them. They were really good friends. He was brought to the one at West Edmonton Mall. So he got laughed at by Edmontonians plus tourists lol. This happened when I was 9. I went to the mall and saw my dad and started laughing lol.  
**

**Just so you all know. That whole thing at the end with Bella giving him 19 dollars and then another dollar ten minutes later happened with me, Laura, and our friend Kevin. **

**We were sitting at lunch and Kevin wanted 1 dollar to buy a cookie. He already had 75 cents so I gave him 24. He was mad lol. So then he started begging people for a penny but Laura and I got everyone not to give him one. So Laura held up a penny and I took it, threw it across the cafe and he went and got it lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: Big Fight / More Chat Room Talk**

**See you next time ! **


	7. A Fight Gone To Far

**Hello everyone! Another chapter, I am very sorry for the delay in updating but my great grandmother passed away on Friday Dec 12 at 3:10 am. So on Saturday we went up to Cornwall for the 2 wakes on Sunday, another one on Monday and the funeral on Monday also. So as you can see I do have a reason for not updating. As soon as I got back I started helping Laura write the chapter. It was nice to see all of my cousins and everyone I'm related too, though I wish it wasn't under those conditions. I also didn't know like anyone at the wake, you see, I have about 100 people in my immediate family from my Nanny O (Great Grandmother) down to my cousins two kids. **

**On a brighter note! I love this chapter. And I hope you all loved it too. Thank you for all of the reviews we received it was awesome to hear from you. I don't know if I have responded to these people yet but I will do it again anyways. **

**GoddessJ: Patience and you will be rewarded ******

**Tianna M.V.A.: I have done that with stories before too Lmfao. The story I did that the most with would be 'Parenting 101' by vjgm.**

**Blue-Eyed Chica: What can I say? Bella brings out his inner child haha.**

**xtwilightx4xlyfx****: That's so mean. I wouldn't either.**

**Sendmeonmyway: Haha. I read your review at school and Laura and I laughed about it during lunch. Don't worry; I counted the words when I wrote it lol**

**Okay guys. Time to read! Thank you again for all the awesome reviews!**

Chapter 7

"Edward Anthony Masen you are such a jerk!" I spat at him.

"You have guts calling _me_ a jerk after the stunt you just pulled." He spat back.

Alice was standing at the side, looking as if she was wondering if she should break us up before a real fight started.

"Well, you were the one who messed with my phone and always acts like an all-in-all asshole!" I shouted loud enough to get the attention of most people in the food court.

"Hey, I was defiantly not the one who started all this you know. You are the one who from the very start acted like a total bitch to me all the time for no reason at all!" He yelled back.

"You are the man-whore around here; any girl with a brain should hate your guts just as much as I do!"

"Where the hell did you come up with that bull shit? You are just bitter because the only guy you could ever get was your best friend who felt bad for you."

"Don't you dare drag Jake into this" I seethed, my face turning red with anger.

"Well its true isn't it? No one really wants you around really. You must feel very lonely so you go and take it out on random people around you who are better off." Edward was looking just as angry as I was, it was then I realized that he looked terrifying when angry.

"You…" I was going to call him some names that would have earned me a good slap from my mom, but he interrupted me.

"After all, didn't your own mother dump you on your fathers doorstep when she felt like it was to bothersome to have you around? Didn't she choose to go traveling around the world instead?"

My eyes started to water. Not because I was hurt by what he said, but because of my annoying tendency to start crying when overly angered.

"Shut up, you know nothing… don't you dare try acting… like you understand the situation you asshole!" I shouted the last part as loud as I could, and stormed out of the mall before I started to cry there in front of everyone.

I could hear Alice trying to catch up to me, but I didn't want to talk to her at the moment. I ran into my truck and started off towards home. I allowed myself to cry those angry tears.

I was happy I got home before Charlie did; I didn't want him asking why my eyes were all puffy and red. I ran up to my room and buried myself in my duvet blankets. I took a few moments to pray that Edward would get in a terrible car accident on his way home from the mall.

**Edwards POV**

I regretted the words before they came out of my mouth.

I watched as shock ran across her face, then it was soon replaced by hurt, then finally anger.

I was mad at her and all, but it was really low of me to pull her family's situation into this.

"Shut up, you know nothing… don't you dare try acting… like you understand the situation you asshole!" She shouted before running out of the mall.

Alice turned around and gave me a 'You dirty piece of trash' look before running after Bella. I gave a dirty face to her back and turned around. I tried to tell myself that it was perfectly ok that I said what I said, to make myself feel better. I noticed that most of the food court was giving me looks similar to Alice's.

I growled to myself and left the mall through a different exit, to make sure that I wouldn't bump into Bella on my way out.

I drove straight home after that, I needed to get to my computer and have a few words with my traitorous friends. I am not only talking about that Alice, I'm also talking about the other bunch who, for whatever reason, wouldn't help me with the bail money.

The drive home was very quite. Normally I would be listening to some music on the radio, or listening to some stupid talk show thing, but today I was to busy feeling guilty and angry at the same time to even turn on the radio.

When I got home, my mom was waiting for me inside.

"Edward I heard about today…" She said seriously

"Oh, about how you refused to help me out of that stupid cage thing because you thought it was so funny. What happened to all that good humour from before?" I said in a little harsher tone then I normally would use with my mom.

"I was not talking about that, I was referring to what you said to that girl today."

"Let me guess, Alice felt like torturing me some more so she called to tattle on me. I don't really want to talk about that right now…"

"Edward, don't use that tone with me. It was not Alice who called, it was Esme. Alice told her about it and Esme told me. I am very happy she did. I am shocked that you would say something like that to someone…"

"Mom not now…" I said angrily,

"Yes now! If I ever hear you talking like that to someone, you will regret it do you hear? I always try my best to raise you to be caring of others. You have disappointed me greatly."

I felt another surge of guilt,

"Mom, please, I know what I said was wrong and I am very sorry. I was angry and it sort of just slipped."

"I hope you have every intention of apologizing to her." My mom said sternly.

"Yes yes…" I said patronizingly.

"I'm serious Edward."

"Yeah I know!" I said before heading upstairs, that time she did not try to call me back. I didn't know if she was still mad at me or not, and I didn't want to know what kind of lecture I would be in for when my dad got home. After all, my mom is the kinder of the two.

One thing I knew for sure was that hell would freeze over before I apologize to Bella Swan.

**Bella's POV**

After cooling off, I wanted to have a nap. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard the familiar ring of my cell phone. It was a text from Jessica

_**Heyy Bella! **_

_**I totally heard wat happened at the mall today! With E.M and the jail thing! Lmfao! **_

_**Txt back ok? Or log onto NDTeens cuz I havent seen u there in like… a long time! So u better like… log on or I will be angry! **_

_**-Jess- 3-**_

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I suppose I should go on anyways 'Julliard' and I had to keep up our appearances on the site to show that we had 'met someone'. I turned on my laptop and waited for it to load by reading a chapter in the latest book I had been reading. I opened up the internet browser along with the NDTeens website. Before I even checked my profile for chat requests a new one popped up from Julliard.

- -

**Julliard_Bound says: Look who signed on for the first time in three days.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I was actually told yet again to come talk on here.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Still. This website is absolutely ridiculous.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Agreed. **

**Julliard_Bound says: So… How was your day?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Interesting.**

**Julliard_Bound says: How so?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Nothing really. I don't want to bore you with my sob stories.**

**Julliard_Bound says: I had a pretty crappy day too. But let's talk about something else.**

**Twilgiht_girl13says: Christmas is coming soon.**

**Julliard_Bound says: It's like 20 days away. Haha.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Whatever. What are you asking for for Christmas?**

**Julliard_Bound says: I don't know. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: No honestly.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Probably some new sheet music for piano.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: So you play piano?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah. It's my dream to go to Julliard for it… Sorry that sounded corny.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: No. That's really cool. I've always wanted to play the piano.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Thanks. I bet you'd be good at it.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Not exactly. My hand – eye coordination is horrible.**

**Julliard_Bound says: So what do you like to do then?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Read. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Like what?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Everything. Bronte. Shakespeare. Austen. Alcott. Twain. Hemingway. Baldwin. And lots more.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Impressive. Which is your favourite?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Easy. Wuthering Heights.**

**Julliard_Bound says: … You're joking right?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: No.**

**Julliard_Bound says: How could you like that book?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: You've read it.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Of course. Again, how could you like that book?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: What's not to like? I love the relationship between Catherine and Heathcliff. They would even die for one another.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Sure they love each other but they are hurting the people around them. They are so selfish.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: How can you put a boundary on love? I'm not saying its right to hurt people but you can't help who you fall in love with.**

**Julliard_Bound says: That is true. However, I find Shakespeare more my taste.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I love his plays too. **

**Julliard_Bound says: So did I help you forget about your day?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: lol, completely, thank you. **

**- -**

We continued talking for at least two hours. I got to know him a lot better. I found out that his dad was a doctor and his mother was a newspaper editor for the Grand Forks Herald. He had lived in North Dakota his whole life and he had no siblings. We had carried on our conversation long into the evening. When it was supper time, Charlie just brought me up some pizza he had ordered. I had minimized the site when he was up here. The last thing I needed was him finding out about me on the chat site talking to people I didn't know.

"I heard about what happened today," Charlie leaned against the doorframe to my room. Great, I was in for a talk.

"Yeah… well…" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to talk about this with my dad. As relaxed as he was, these were the kind of moments I did not look foreword to.

"Are you okay?" he asked in fatherly voice. I also sensed some anger hidden in there.

"Yeah I'm fine," I nodded. Still not sure I actually was fine.

"You know that it is not true right…" he said, sounding awkward.

"I know he was just spouting crap dad, I'm fine, really."

"You know. I could always use my job against him," he grinned, knowing him he would too.

"Dad, please don't. I can handle him," I shook my head. The last thing I needed was my dad coming to the rescue.

"I'm serious Bells, you say the word and it shall be done."

"I'll keep it in mind dad," I grinned and laughed a bit.

"Don't stay up to late," he said before heading leaving my room.

"I won't dad," I waited till I heard him start going down the stairs before opening up the site again.

- -

**Julliard_Bound says: Where did you go?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: My dad came up to me to talk to me about today.**

**Julliard_Bound says: What did he say?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Nothing. **

**Julliard_Bound says: You sure.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yup.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Whatever you say…**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Whatever. I think it's about time we get off this thing.**

**Julliard_Bound says: You think? It's 11:30 at night.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I guess we lost track of time.**

**Julliard_Bound says: I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Sounds good. Sleep well.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Don't let the bed bugs bite. Lol. No. I hope you have a good nights rest. Hopefully everything that went wrong today will all be better tomorrow.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Same with you. Bye!**

**Julliard_Bound says: Bye!**

**- -**

I signed off my laptop and set it back into its bag. After, I climbed into the hot shower and cleansed my body from the stressful day I had. I climbed into bed and shut my light off and prayed that tomorrow would be much, _much _better.

That night I had a wonderful dream of Edward being dragged off to a real jail, and being a jail mate with some big sweaty guy who beat him up all the time and farted a lot.

I was suddenly woken up by the loud crash of breaking glass and the shrill shriek of the house alarm.

**Okay guys. So I have a big favour to ask. Laura had a really rough day today, you see, our friend Natalie brought her 'Magical bag of Wonderment' to school today filled with Christmas Presents. I got Glorb from it. It's exactly like Floam. Needless to say I was excited. Laura however got Batman Sunglasses and was very depressed during lunch. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed for she is still very sad about it. **

**Please Review!**

**See you next time,**

**Alyssa**

**Next Chapter: Who broke into the house? **


	8. Broken Pride

**You guys got lucky this week! Another chapter. You'll probably get a few in the next two weeks since Laura and I are on Christmas break right now. Today was suppose to be our last day of school and Laura and I were just going to ditch and go to the mall but then it ended up being a SNOW DAY! We got like a foot and a half of snow, it's crazy. It snowed all day and didn't stop till like 6. So Laura and I spent the day writing since we were both trapped in our houses.**

**Laura wrote most of this chapter so give credit to her. I only wrote about 500 words of it cuz Laura took it over lol. But the next chapter I will be starting so it's all good! **

**Does anyone here have a cat? I do. Her name is Maya and she is very annoying at the moment. She is hitting my hands with her head and is trying to rub her self against my screen. Does anyone else's cat do that? As much as I love her it is very annoying. Maya is like my baby. She basically lives in my room. Everyday I come home from school and she is there sleeping on my bed. My mom and dad said that if they moved her litter box into my room as well as the cat food they would never see her downstairs. Lol anyways…**

**Thank you to the 17 people who reviewed on the last chapter. Maybe this chapter we could try for a little more than that? Please? I loved hearing from you guys and your reviews are often funny to read. I love the funny ones. They make my day. **

**Penelope25: Don't worry we'll give you plenty to read. Thanks for the review!**

**Ali93: If you kill us how will you know how the story ends? Thanks for the review!**

**Sasusaku74: Yes Edward is a jerk lol. I am trying to change that and make him be nice but Laura keeps yelling at me for it. But don't worry! I will have my ways (Sorta) soon ******** Thanks for the review!**

**Parting is such sweet sawrow: You will find out in this chapter ******** Edward is a big jerk in this story for the first bit, he deserves a time out. I'll keep an eye on him ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Mozartandi: I love love this story too lol Thanks for the review!**

**So I have to tell you all about what happened to my cousin Bre today. She was in science class (she lives on the opposite end of Ontario and they didn't have a snow day) and the guy she likes straightened his hair and it looked really good (she sent me pictures lol) so she leaned over to her friend and was like 'I like it like that' and then this guy named Phil was like ' YOU LIKE ANYTHING WITH JOSH'S FACE ON IT' needless to say she was mortified and the teacher said that if she punched him he wouldn't do anything about it lol. Phil didn't know why Bre was so angry at him so the teacher explained that he doesn't know about the female brain lol. Just thought you'd like that little story Hehe. **

**Onto the chapter! (PS. It's really funny. Go Laura! Lol)**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., . ,., ., ., ., ., ., . ,., ., . ,., ., ., ., ., ., . ,., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

Chapter 8

I waited in the family room. I could hear my father talking to some police officers outside. I was told not to leave the family room unless it was to go upstairs. I wanted to be able to listen in on what they were saying, so I stayed where I was.

"Who do you think it was?" I heard one of the police officers ask.

"We can't be sure yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with that gang that has been targeting the Grand Forks police department recently…" I heard my dad say.

I always knew that there were a few gangs around Grand Forks, but I never really took them very seriously because you rarely heard about them. The only few times the topic came up was when dad mentioned that there has been a robbery in a local convenience store or something.

They were targeting the police now?

They must have moved the conversation to somewhere else because I could no longer make out the words they were saying. I sighed and got off the couch.

I walked by the window by the door, or what used to be the window by the door. What was now there was a piece of fabric covering the opening and shattered glass covering the floor around it. I shivered from the cold breeze coming through the opening. Other then that window, no other harm was done to the house. It seems the people came, smashed the window, and ran off before my dad came out with his gun.

I walked up to my room, exhausted. I was obviously not able to get any sleep since the window was broken, which was around four in the morning. It was now almost six o'clock, the time I normally would be getting up for school.

I probably could stay home if I wanted to, but I had no desire to stay in this freezing cold house with cops running around all over my front lawn. I started getting dressed for school.

I was worried about getting yelled at if I tired using the front door so I went around the back, my dad noticed me leaving and ran up to me.

"Bell, where are you going?"

"School."

"You don't have to go today you know. You probably are still very tired." He said.

"No, trust me, I want to go." I said, gesturing to the three police cars outside my house.

"Well, if you insist on going I have a request."

"Ok…."

"Would you mind letting me drive you to school today?"

"Oh that's ok I will be perfectly fine." I said rushed, dreading the idea of having to be driven to school in the cruiser by my dad.

"That was sort of a rhetorical question, dear."

"May I ask why you suddenly feel like driving me to school?", and embarrassing the hell out of me, I thought.

"Well, with the attack on the house… there have also been a few other attacks at members of the police force and I feel it would be safest if I drove you to and from school today."

"But dad…" I complained.

"Bella," he said more sternly then usual.

I grumbled then insisted we take my car. He agreed, happy that I wasn't putting up more of a fuss.

There was an awkward silence in the car as we traveled to school. I was happy he agreed to take my car. I don't think I would be able to get over the embarrassment if I had pulled up to school in his police cruiser.

"See you later Bells," he said as I climbed out of my truck, "Be safe please, if anyone starts to harass you I want you to call me or the police station."

"Ok dad," I sighed. I turned and made my way into the school. I made my way to my locker and grabbed the books I needed for my classes until lunch.

"Hey Bella!" I turned to see Alice leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hey Alice," I smiled back at her.

"Listen… I'm so sorry about what my cousin said to you yesterday," she looked ashamed of what he had done.

"It's ok Alice; I know you didn't have anything to do with it. You were on my side," I smiled at her.

"Let's get to class," she linked her arm with mine and we walked off to English Class. Alice and I sat next to each other again earning another look from Jessica. I knew it wasn't like me to drop my friends as soon as another comes along, but Jess had never been much of a friend to me.

"Your teacher Mr. Sanderson is away today so I will be in for him, my name is Ms. Van Gall. Since I'm a Biology teacher and my least favourite subject is this class, you have free period. Just stay in this room," Ms. Van Gall said before opening up a folder and began marking tests.

"So, where did you go after you left the mall?" Alice asked turning to face me and resting her head in her hand.

"Home, I read for a bit, went on my computer, and went to bed," I shrugged looking down at my lap, drawing little patterns on my thighs.

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

"If I tell you something will you not tell anyone else? Please?" I bit my lip.

"Of course,"

"Someone broke into the house last night; I overheard my dad talking to other officers about how there was a gang targeting the police around Grand Forks. Apparently, there were three other police officers who had their houses either vandalized or broken into in the past month," I explained to her.

"Oh My God," she breathed, "Did they take anything?"

I shook my head, "No, they broke a window and left before Charlie could get to them."

To my surprise she gave me a hug, "I'm happy you weren't hurt," she smiled and pulled back.

"Thanks," I gave a small smile; I was never very comfortable with hugs.

Soon English was over, as well as Math. Music came sooner than I wished. I walked into class and sat in my regular seat. Edward wasn't in class yet and I was thankful for that. Hopefully, he wouldn't come today and I would avoid being hurt yet again. He had absolutley no right to say those words to me. What the hell does he know about that situation? That's right, nothing.

God was not on my side again today. I guess he was still playing checkers with Moses because low and behold Edward walked through the door. He walked right up to my desk. He simply gave me a look, and not a good one. I gave him one back.

"Mr. Masen, please don't harass Miss. Swan. Make your way to your seat so I can start the lesson," Ms. Merletta glared at Edward.

"But I wasn't…"

"Now, Mr. Masen." Ms. Merletta said firmly.

He looked confused for a second. He was probably totally baffled at the fact that the teacher that used to baby him all the time is now actually telling him off. Edward took his seat.

The class quieted down and class started as normal. A few people tried asking Edward about yesterday. I also got a few high fives for the awesome prank I pulled on him. What sort of pissed me off though, was that he was getting even more attention than usual because of the incident.

The rest of the class went by without much incident. I went to lunch with Angela and we talked about an assignment we were assigned in music class the day before. I said hi to Jessica when she came to the table, but she ignored me and went to sit with Lauren.

**EPOV**

She is such an annoying bitch.

All day Alice refused to talk to me. Which meant Jasper wasn't talking to me either, because he is like Alice's little dog or something. At the lunch table, we all sat together but Alice pretended I wasn't there. Jasper continued to shoot me apologetic looks at me, but I ignored him. I really hated it how he let Alice push him around like that.

Emmett had a blast making fun of me for yesterday. He found it the most hilarious thing ever that Alice and Bella teamed up and threw me in a jail cell in the middle of the mall for two hours, but not before slipping laxatives into my drink first.

"So you were in there for two hours? _Two whole hours?!" _Emmett laughed.

I punched him in the arm.

"Oh come on buddy, you have to admit it was hilarious!"

"Oh really, buddy? Why couldn't you help your 'buddy' out?"

"Because it was just too funny!"

I glared at him.

"And Alice promised that she would rent me a bouncy castle for my birthday in January…" He admitted.

"Emmett… just how old are you exactly?" I asked

"I am going to turn 18!"

"Won't you break the bouncy castle?"

"Probably"

Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

It was my turn to laugh at him.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Alice hadn't said a word to me the whole lunch hour, I said goodbye to Emmett and Rose and left to my last period class.

**BPOV**

Where the hell is he?!

I paced back and forth by the schools front entrance. It was snowing outside and windy, so I was waiting inside instead of outside. School ended half an hour ago.

I already tried calling his cell like seven times, but there was no answer. I even tried the house phone but no one was home to answer it.

I wanted to scream. This is why I have my own car, so I can drive myself to and from school.

I waited another fifteen minutes before my phone started vibrating.

"Father…" I answered the phone angrily, "there better be a really good reason I have been standing at the school for the past forty five minutes..."

"I am so sorry Bells! I was called into work because of an emergency, and I totally forgot. I am so sorry!"

"So when are you coming to pick me up?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well that's the thing… I can't leave for another few hours… I might even have to stay later then that. Is there anyone you can call to pick you up?"

"Well not really! Most of my friends work after school! Gah! I will try calling someone." I said angrily.

"I am so sorry Bella…" My dad apologized again.

I took a deep breath, "Its ok dad, it's not your fault. See you tonight ok?"

"Yeah, sorry again, bye"

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone.

Now how the hell am I supposed to get home.

I guess I could walk… but that would take a good few hours, plus there was the weather to consider. I would probably freeze to death if I tried walking home. I tried calling Jessica and Angela, two of the three friends whose cell phone numbers I had saved on my cell; both of them were working so they couldn't pick me up.

I thought about calling Jake, the third friend out of the three, but I remembered he got out of school around this time and he had basketball practise until five. Not to mention it would take like a half hour for him to drive down here in this weather.

I went and sat down in the atrium. I guess I would be here for a while.

Maybe there is some sport team that has practice or something, or a club meeting taking place today. Once the members get out I might be able to hitch a ride from one of them… It would be nice if I actually had the guts to ask someone I didn't know for a ride home.

Next thing I knew I fell asleep. When I woke up the clock said 5:23, three hours have passed.

"Shit..!" I said to myself. If there were any clubs going on today, they would have been let out at five, and now they all are gone.

I wanted to cry, the emergency at work better be so fricken important that the world would have ended if my dad wasn't there.

"What are _you_ doing still here?" A voice said from behind me. A voice that I wish I never heard, ever.

"I could as you the same question, Masen."

"I had track practice, if you insist on knowing."

You see, Edward Masen was one of those all-in-one athletes who could do pretty much any sport. He was on the track, basketball, and soccer team. Last year he was on the football team but quit for some reason. I also heard he was an awesome baseball player, but never joined the team.

"That's great, I hope you tripped and fell." I spat at him.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to the only person who is available to drive you home, right?" He teased.

"What do you mean?" I asked. How the hell did he know I needed a ride?

"Well you weren't exactly quiet when freaking out on the phone with your dad. I was using the stairs, but you obviously were too distressed to realize I was there."

"Well I would rather hitch-hike home then accept a ride from you." I growled.

"Oh really? Well I don't think you have much of a choice seeing the weather outside."

"What do you mean? It's not that …" I looked out side. I felt my inners drop, it was absolutely storming outside. There was no walking in that snow.

"See what I mean? Well, I guess since you would rather walk in that then get a ride from me… I will be on my way."

"Wait!" I called after him. Oh damn it how I hate how _he_ of all people had to be the last one I could get a ride from! Damn it all!

"Yessss…." He said teasingly, turning around.

"Could I get a ride home?" I asked, looking all pissed off.

"Oh that's no way to ask for a favour? You should ask more nicely without that face you know." Oh how I wanted to kill him.

"Would you _please_ give me a ride home?" He really looked like he was enjoying this.

"Well I guess I could." He teased, and headed towards his car. I followed him.

When we got to his shiny Volvo, I got into the passenger seat with as much dignity as I could muster, which wasn't much considering the circumstances.

The car smelt… good… you could tell he cleaned it often. The leather seats had no scratches on it, and the dashboard had no dust on it, both of those things are features in my car. I could tell that this must be one of his most prized possessions.

Edward got in the car, looking all smug, and started to drive out of the parking lot. Even in the thick blizzard, he seemed to have no problem driving.

"So is there a reason, other then to make fun of me, that you are helping me out?" I asked, my displeasure with the situation must have been simply oozing off me.

"… Nope" He smiled.

I looked out the window, refusing to look at him. He could have at least apologized for what he said yesterday. I should know better then to expect such things from a guy like him.

"Well you seemed to have achived your goal." He said.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"The incident yesterday has got you a lot of attention. That is what you wanted right? Well I would like to say congratulations for that." He said arrogantly.

"Is spouting completely bull shit a talent of yours or something? Because you seem to be really good at it."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you hate accepting the truth."

"Oh shut up will you. Always going on as if you know what you are talking about. You really are good at making yourself sound like an idiot."

"You are pretty good at making yourself look like and idiot, miss falling asleep in the middle of the atrium with her mouth hanging wide open."

I turned red, "I was not!"

"You were so, here, I even took a picture."

He pulled out his phone, and with one hand displayed the picture.

"You could have landed an airplane in that." He laughed.

I turned even deeper red, "Delete that this instant."

He pulled the camera away from me, and put it back in his pocket. I tried to get it from him.

"Hey! You are going to cause us to get in an accident!" I told me, even though he was not even swerving at all.

"Shut up and delete that picture now."

"No"

".. Fine, suit yourself. You are the kind of creeper who takes pictures of girls without them knowing right? I would hate to see what other kinds of pictures you have on there."

"And you say I spout bull shit."

The car pulled into my driveway. I was absolutely fuming with anger.

I got out of the car, turned around, and with all my might I kicked his precious Volvos.

I heard two things, the loud thump from my foot connecting with the front door of the car, and the snap of a bone breaking.

I screamed in pain, and Edward yelled in furry.

I fell into the snow bank, my head dizzy from the pain. My eyes started to water. I barely noticed when Edward ran out of his car to check to see if I left a mark. His yell of fury told me I had.

He must have seen me withering in pain on the ground, because I didn't receive the beating that I probably would have gotten if I didn't already injure myself.

The pain was getting too much; I could feel myself about to start crying. No, no I couldn't cry now, not here in front of him…

I felt the traitorous tears spill over. I tried to crawl over towards my front door, but that proved impossible as another shot of pain shot through my body.

My hands were bright red from being buried in the snow bank for so long, but I could not even feel that pain over the pain of my damn foot. I felt my head spin. Oh please don't pass out…

I heard Edward call my name a few times. Before I knew it someone was carrying me to the house.

"Where are the keys?" Edward asked.

"In… my coat… pocket"

The next thing I knew I was laying on the couch. I heard Charlie come home. Edward must have called him.

"Bella? Oh Bella are you ok?"

I really wanted to say a sarcastic comment at that, but I was too happy that he was home.

"You can go home now Edward, thanks so much, and I'm sorry about the car. She will pay for it once she gets better."

Oh damn right I will, I thought sarcastically.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., . ,., ., ., ., **

**OH OH OH! How did you like that? Good eh? Laura is a very good writer! I absolutely love this chapter. Even I was rolling on the floor laughing at it lol. Bella, Bella, such a angry girl. Though she does have reason. I couldn't imagine fighting with someone like that. As much as my brother and I dislike each other we don't pull pranks to be mean. **

**Please review guys! It would mean so much to us! We will write chapters faster if you guys send in reviews! Please guys! Reviews still make great early Christmas presents. **

**Next Chapter: I dunno yet lol**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you guys want there to be some more chat site talk in the next chapter? **

**I'm thinking yes lol**

**See you next time!**

**Alyssa**


	9. Debt and Discovery

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm going to make this authors note really really short**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I loved hearing from you guys!**

**So, Laura and I have a little thing for you guys as your Christmas present.**

**While writing this chapter we realized that we made a small booboo. So we are going to turn this into a challenge.**

**Your prize? A SNEEK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**But don't worry. If you and everyone else can't find the booboo we made this chapter, you'll have a chance to find it for the next chapter too. **

**We'll give you a hint each chapter, here is your first: **

**It has to do with Alice. **

**Thank you to all the reviews! I loved receiving and reading them! I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter. I wrote most of this chapter and I have to say it was very fun to write it. You'll see why ;)**

**- -**

**!!!!!Reviewer's Corner!!!!! (remember these are just 5 random reviews)**

**LovedByEdward: I know! I can't wait until I can put those two together. Laura is holding me back hehe. We need to work up to the climax of the story. But this chapter things starts to get interesting.**

**MeghanCullen: Soon, in 11 chapters. But things start to get interesting around Chapter 15 : ) if you know what I mean lol.**

**xBookButterflyx: It is so Emmett to want a bouncy castle. Laura wrote that and I laughed when I read it lol. There is more chat in this chapter. Not a lot, but enough to make it hilarious.**

**Not-a-writer-ish: You should all be thanking this girl. She reviewed Laura's story and then mine because Laura told her I was in charge of writing this chapter. As soon as I got he review, begging me to start writing, I did. So Thank you not-a-writer-ish for making me write. Once I started Laura actually had to beg me to give it to her hehe. **

**Edwardcullenlover07: Thank you : ) They are going to start realizing things between chapter fifteen and twenty. I can't wait to write it : )**

**- -**

**I am dedicating this chapter to Sendmeonmyway, she has reviewed and read basically all of my stories so far. She is so awesome! So this chapter is for you!**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

The week passed by quickly. Surprisingly enough, after the whole breaking my foot thing, the week got much better. Edward was away for a track and field meet in Bismarck almost four hours away from here. Since it was far away they were staying in a hotel and he wouldn't be back till Friday, today.

"Hey Bella, How's your ankle feeling?" Alice asked as she sat down in the desk beside me. The bell had just ringed for first period to start.

"It's getting better, at least I got a walking cast and I don't have to use crutches anymore, I'll have to thank your dad for that," I smiled at her. I looked towards my foot which was now encased in a blue cast. I can still remember Dr. Cullen's face when he asked me how I broke it.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I can't believe you kicked Edward's car," my father shook his head at me. Wasn't he supposed to be on my side? I mean, come on, yesterday he wanted to take away his license and today he was making it seem like Edward was the perfect person. _

"_After what he did to me? Just be happy I didn't do any worse," I looked up at my dad with angry eyes. _

"_We'll have a chat when we get home," Charlie looked disappointed in me._

_I didn't respond and crossed my arms waiting till the doctor could see me. _

"_Isabella Swan," a nurse called out. She was short, old, and had grey hair. _

"_Yes," I stood up, luckily my dad had crutches at home from the last time I broke my ankle. I hobbled over to the nurse. _

"_Please come with me," she led me back into one of the hospital rooms. _

_I climbed up onto the hospital bed and rested my crutches on the wall next to it. I looked around the room and it reminded me about how much time I actually spent in here. My hospital record was probably ten to twenty pages long. About ten minutes later a handsome, blonde haired doctor walked in, from Alice's description him, this must be her dad._

"_Hello Isabella my name is Dr. Cullen," he smiled at me._

"_Please call me Bella," I corrected him, "Are you Alice's dad?" I asked. _

"_Why yes I am, oh you must be her friend Bella she talks so much about," Dr. Cullen said. _

"_Yeah…I guess…" I smiled. _

"_So, what seems to be wrong today? I'm assuming it has to do with your ankle?" he noted the crutches leaning on the wall._

"_Umm… I think I broke my foot…" I said nervously. I really didn't want to tell him how I did it though._

"_And how did you do that?" he touched my ankle, looking at the bruising and swelling that had occurred. The pain was pulsing through my foot worse than ever but I kept my face void of emotion. _

"_Well… umm… I kind of… kicked your nephew's car…" I said meekly. To my surprise, he started laughing. Great, he was probably laughing at my stupidity._

"_Good job, that boy loves that car and really needed to be taught a lesson about insulting women. Alice told me about it, by the way." he shook his head still laughing and continued to look at my ankle. _

"_Ow," I mumbled. He had pressed his fingers to a sensitive part on the side of my foot. _

"_I'm pretty sure your ankle is broken, fractured at least. Let's go get you some x-rays," he said. I climbed off of the exam table and Dr. Cullen led me to the x-rays waiting room. _

_He left while I had my x rays done. After they were finished a nurse led me back into the exam room and I waited for Dr. Cullen's return. It took another twenty minutes but he came back._

"_Well Bella, it seems that you have a hairline fracture," he sighed placing the x rays against the lights. _

"_Great," I groaned. _

"_I'm going to have to put a cast on, what colour do you want?" he gestured to the rows of different colored cast stuff that there was on the wall._

"_Blue," I nodded. He then proceeded to the put my foot and ankle into the cast. It reached about half way up my calf. He had put one of those black things on the bottom of it so I was able to walk with the cast on. _

"_There we go," he said finishing up the cast. _

"_Thanks," I mumbled. _

"_I want you to use the crutches until Friday then I want you to start walking on it," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Okay," I nodded. He helped me up from the table and handed me my crutches. He walked with me until we go into the emergency waiting area where my dad was seated._

"_I'll see you in six weeks to get your cast off," he smiled at me, "See you later Charlie," he waved. _

**FLASHBACK END**

"That's good," Alice smiled at me, "So I was thinking… since your probably not doing anything tonight did you want to come sleepover at my house?"

"Um…" I wasn't really sure. It took me like a full year of being friends with Jessica before I agreed to go to her house for a sleepover. Alice and I knew each other for about a week… and I was unsure if I felt comfortable enough to go to her house for a sleepover quite yet.

"Fine, you're coming over," Alice decided for me.

I sighed; one thing I did learn during this week long friendship with Alice is; never argue with her, because she will just force you to do things her way anyways.

"Sounds fun." I said.

The rest of English class carried on and we handed in the essay that we had been assigned last week. Alice and I said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I was going to head over to her house about seven tonight.

Math passed without problem, I was lucky that I didn't have any of my friends in that class, not that I had a lot in the first place, it just made it easier to think about what I was going to say to Edward when I saw him.

I walked, well limped, into music class and took my seat at my desk. Edward ignored me as he sat down in his seat. Once again, music class passed without incident. We had a test on the composers we had been learning about in for the past week.

The bell rang and everyone started to get up from their seats. I turned in mine and talked to Edward.

"I need to talk to you," I crossed my arms.

"Fine," he said. We both stood up and he led me over to a practice room in the music hallway that I didn't know we still used. It was down a corridor that led off the big music hallway.

I leaned against the wall and Edward shut the door behind him.

"Why did you carry me inside on Tuesday night when I hurt my foot?" I questioned. It didn't seem like a very Edward thing to do that he did.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there, your dad is Chief of police, I didn't want to get on his bad side," he said angrily.

"I think you crossed that line on Monday. You could have just left me there," I glared at him.

"Maybe I'm not as big of an asshole as you think I am. Shocking, huh?" he responded with hate clear in his voice.

"Doubtful," I sneered.

"Whatever, I'm done with this," he barged out of the music room and made he was to the cafeteria I presumed. What I wasn't ready for was him walking back down the hall towards him as I made my way to the cafeteria.

"By the way, you need to pay me for my car to get fixed," he crossed his arms.

"I saw your car this morning, it was perfectly fine," I glared at him. If he thought he was going to strip me of any money I had he was SO wrong.

"That's because I had it fixed already, plus your dad said, quote -You can go home now Edward thanks so much, and I'm sorry about the car. She will pay for it once she gets better- end quote," he smirked.

"Fine, whatever, how much was it?" I sighed. I can't believe I actually had to pay for this.

"Eight hundred," he said almost proud that he would get so much money from me.

"I'm not giving you shit till I see-" he whipped out a receipt and put it in front of my face. I read over it. Damn that boy.

"Fine, I will pay you back. But don't think I'm thrilled about this," I shoved the receipt back at him.

"You can keep that. That's your copy, and you should be more thrilled about this. I know I am," he grinned and walked away.

"Your uncle was proud of what I did, in fact, he laughed and congratulated me," I smirked when he got to the end of the hall.

"My uncle… needs to learn when to stay out of other people's business," he turned his head. I smirked at his response; he had no real reaction for what I had said.

As I made my way down to the cafeteria I could see Angela waiting for me. It was a quiet lunch. I had greeted her and then ate my lunch in silence. I had art after lunch and then it was time to head home. Thank God.

Alice called me on my way home and reminded me to be at her house at seven tonight. I told her again that I would be there and we hung up.

I stopped by 'The Book Fair' on my way home. It was a small local bookshop that I frequently visited for more books. They had a lot of the classics there and there were some 1st edition books there.

I looked around the shop for a bit. I saw lots of stuff that I liked, but not anything I could afford. After all, I was eight hundred dollars in debt to the most evil person on the planet.

"Are you looking for anything?" I heard a kind voice say behind me.

I turned around; it was the owner of the shop. I have talked to the nice old lady, , many times since I am a regular customer of hers.

"Not really, just browsing." I smiled kindly at her.

"See anything you are interested in?"

"Lots of things, actually, but I am sort of having a money problem right now and can't afford anything. I actually should be looking for a job rather than books." I laughed humorlessly at my predicament.

"Oh, would you be interested working here?"

"Excuse me?" I said, shocked.

"My only part timer left for collage the other day, so I have been meaning to get a replacement for her. The pay is not great, minimum wage, but…"

"That would be perfect!" I said, elated. smiled happily at me.

"When would you be able to start?" she asked.

"As soon as possible." I said, happy that I wouldn't have to go through the living hell that is a job interview.

"Would tomorrow around noon be ok?"

"That would be perfect."

"We will work out your schedule tomorrow. Thanks so much, you have no idea how much this will help me."

"No, thank you for this opportunity Ms. Farrell."

I said good bye, and thank you again, to before heading back home.

I called Charlie at work, to tell him I am going to Alice's house for a sleepover tonight. He had no objections, and told me to make sure I am polite while I am there. I told him thank you, and that I wasn't seven anymore.

I got home around four, and went to have my daily nap before going to Alice's, I knew that 'sleeping' and 'sleepovers' rarely happened at the same time.

I was woken up when my dad came home, which was around six. Glad I didn't sleep in; I started getting packed to leave.

I had to make time to get lost a few times, so I left at six thirty. I drove to the school first, and made my way to her house from there –because that is where we came from last time. My memory proved to suck, surprise surprise, because I got lost twice before I found my way to her giant home.

I got out of my car and took the sleeping bag, and backpack out of the car and carried them up to the front door. Trying to balance the sleeping bag under one arm I rang the doorbell.

Alice greeted me at the door with a huge smile and ushered me into her house. When I got inside she took my bags, that I were struggling with, and easily took them upstairs to her room.

"So anything new happen since we last departed?" Alice asked.

"I got a job." I said with a smile.

"That's great! What do you need a job for?"

"I need to pay up for putting a good dent into your stupid cousin's stupid car." I huffed angrily.

"Oh, yeah, that's how you broke your foot right?" Alice laughed at that.

"I fractured my foot thank-you-very-much." I said defectively, as if that was any better.

"So now he is making you pay for the damages?"

"Yep"

"Just tell him to screw off"

"I tried; my dad is making me pay him back."

"That sucks. I haven't been talking to him since the incident at the mall, so I never really heard much about that. What happened that made you kick his car?"

I told her about what happened in the car.

"He actually took a picture of you?"

"Yeah, he is such a pig" I grumbled.

"You know Bella… he is not actually a player like you think."

So she is defending him now? I felt a surge of annoyance.

"Meh, whatever." I said, clearly ending this discussion.

"So… what has been happening with you recently… other then breaking your foot and being mad at Edward?" Alice asked, searching for a new topic.

"Well… I have been going on this stupid site Jessica made me go on. Some chat site thing."

"What chat site?" Alice inquired.

"NDTeens chat site."

"Oh my god! I go on there too! What are you talking about "stupid" it is like… the most awesome site ever!"

"Oh god, not you too…"

"Log on to your account here, and add me!"

"Ok… if you want…" I said, getting up and sitting down in the comfy computer chair. She had this huge PC computer with a huge monitor. On each side of the monitor were huge, impressive looking speakers. Both the mouse and the keyboard was wireless.

I logged onto NDTeens and Alice reached across and typed her user name into the "find a friend" search option. Her account profile came up, ShoppingIsLife, and she selected the option "add as friend".

"Now we can chat on here!" she clapped happily.

"Yay?" I asked.

"Oh come on! I absolutley love this site! It's so awesome, I've met a bunch of friends on here," Alice jumped in her seat.

"I've only met two people on here, both guys," I sighed.

"Well that's good, what are they like?" Alice asked curiously.

"Umm… well one is really smart and helps me with homework problems and such, and the other one is… I guess he's cool to talk to and we have a lot in common. If I knew this guy in person I would probably date him," I sighed. How I was falling for a guy over the internet? I do not know.

Suddenly a chat request popped up. It was from Julliard.

- -

**Julliard_Bound says: You haven't been on in a while. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: How would you know? You haven't been on all week. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Sorry. I was at a track meet in Bismarck. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Cool. I know there were a few people from my school who went to that.**

**Julliard_Bound says: That's cool. I still don't understand why they held a track meet during winter though.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: That question actually never crossed my mind until you said it.**

**- -**

"Whoa. You talk to Julliard_Bound?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, wait how do you know him?" I asked curiously.

"Um… I met him on here too," Alice said.

"That's cool," I nodded, "You don't mind me talking to him too, do you?"

"Not at all," she smirked and began painting her nails.

"I'll be off in ten minutes," I bit my lip.

"Talk as much as you like," she grinned at me.

- -

**Julliard_Bound says: So what are you up to on this Friday night?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I'm having a sleepover at a friend's house. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Tell her I say hi. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: I will. So what are you up to?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Sitting at home, I'm composing a few new songs. I need to pick one to play at the Christmas Concert at my school. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: There's a guy at my school who supposedly is a really good piano player. I've heard he plays at all the school concerts, not that I go to any of them. I have Music History with him, so I never hear him play. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Do you think I could play better than him?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Definitely.**

**Julliard_Bound says: It's a plan. I should let you go. You are at your friend's house after all. **

**Twilgiht_girl13 says: Alright, she's painting her nails and I think she wants to paint mine too.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Fun ;) I'll let you get to it then. Talk to you later Twilight. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yes, because I definitely love all the nail polish fumes, did you ever think of how those fumes could affect me? I might not even be the same person next time I talk to you. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Quit rambling and go spend time with your friend. Bye Twilight. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Fine. Bye Julliard. **

**- -**

Once I got off Alice's computer she spent the next half hour painting my finger nails. It was way past midnight by the time we got into our pajamas and climbed into her large king sized bed. After all, I had my first day at work tomorrow and had to be there at noon.

Stupid Edward Masen.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**I hope you guys liked that ;) Please review guys!**

**Remember! Try and find that booboo and you'll get a sneak peek if you get it right. **

**Oh! And if you want to get me anything for Christmas here's my list: **

**reviews!**

**Reviews!!**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**Next Chapter: Probably tomorrow or Christmas Eve. Skips ahead two weeks. Funny things happening there : )**

**See you next time, **

**Alyssa**


	10. Edward's House

**Hello everyone!**

**The response to the last chapter was over whelming! You guys are AMAZING! I love each and every one of you! I got 30 reviews on the last chapter! OMG!!!! You guys are awesome! Thank you to each and every one of you!**

**Laura and I had a sleepover on Monday night and we decided to write a Christmas special for you. THIS IS NOT IT! Tomorrow you will get your Christmas present from us. And it is going to be funny. **

**I wrote this chapter, Laura is writing the Christmas special.**

**ONTO THE CONTEST!**

**NO ONE GOT IT! **

**Let's go over the hint again. **

**It has to do with Alice. **

**NOT GRAMMER! Therefore, this is your next hint. **

**It is not a grammar, spelling, or punctuation error. Here is an example of what we messed on. NOTE: This is not necessarily what we said. **

**EXAMPLE: Chapter 2- Suzie brushed her long blonde hair. **

**Chapter 7- Suzie pulled her brown hair up into a ponytail. **

**Keep trying everyone! If you get it right we will send you a preview of the Christmas special (which is really funny, I am on msn with Laura right now and she is sending it to me as she writes hehehe)**

**- -**

**REVIEWERS CORNER!**

**Sizzlefrey: When I say Christmas Eve I mean the Canadian/American one yes. Yes they are very oblivious. It's hard to write the chats because of that. You have to watch what they are saying to each other and make sure that there is no possible way for them to think that, that is who they are talking to. Thanks for the review!**

**Tianna M.V.A: My friend broke her foot slipping on mud so I think you could break it kicking the door of a car. And let's face it. It's Bella :p Thanks for the review!**

**Alaia96: Believe me, I can't wait either. But there is still a long while to go. Though, that chapter is going to get steamy. Heck, this one does kind of too. Thanks for the review!**

**Moie: Thanks for the review! I know I already replied to you already, but I'm just letting you know that we had another snow storm and the banks are nearing 10ft tall :S Not fun. But it's going to get warm on Friday so hopefully some of it will melt. **

**WritingxIsxMyxLife: Those three words made me laugh so much. 'Oh the irony' hahaha I love it.**

**- -**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Things get interesting : )**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,**

"Bella, once you're done unpacking the books back there would you mind coming up here to work cash? I need to call one of our suppliers about a book order that never got here. I swear, these companies are so unreliable sometimes," Ms. Farrell called from the front area of the store.

"Sure Ms. Farrell, I'm almost done back here," I called back to her. I had been working here about one week now and had earned about one hundred and fifty dollars. It was three o'clock on December 20th, only five more days till Christmas and I only had an hour left in my shift. I had spent my day in the back, unloading a new shipment of books we received this morning.

Once I finished unpacking all the books and putting them on the shelves in the back where one of the other employees would put them into the system I made my way out to the front area.

"Thanks Bella," Ms. Farrell smiled at me, "I'll be about forty five minutes."

"Take your time," I grinned.

Ms. Farrell retreated into the back office and I took my seat on the stool at the front counter. I went and organized some of the books that had been misplaced while people had browsed through them. That took a good twenty minutes, and I had only done one wall of books. There was no one in the store so I grabbed 'Wuthering Heights' off the shelf and began to reread it.

About ten minutes before my shift ended, the bells rang, signaling someone had entered the shop. I looked up and saw Rosalie Hale. What was she doing in a bookstore?

"Oh hi Bella," Rosalie said quickly. She seemed really stressed out.

"Hello," I smiled back. I didn't know Rosalie well, she seemed rather… intimidating.

"Um, do you know where the etiquette books are? I need to get something for Emmett for Christmas," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," I giggled, "Their on the back wall on the left."

"Oh! And some cooking books, that boy needs to learn how to cook. His 'creations' are absolutley disgusting," she shuddered.

"Thanks," she smiled. Ten minutes later she came back up to the front counter. I shook my head and laughed when I read the title of the books she was buying, "Etiquette for Dummies", "365 Manners Kids Should Know: Games, Activities, and Other Fun Ways to Help Children Learn Etiquette", "The Definitive Book of Body Language", "The Modern Gentlemen: A Guide to Essential Manners," and "Will Cook For Sex: A Guy's Guide to Cooking."

"That's one hundred and seven dollars," I said ringing in the books.

"These better be worth it," Rosalie groaned.

"Trying to send a hint?" I asked. Emmett was known at school for his…maturity (or rather, lack of).

"Kind of, my parents are really old fashioned, they want Emmett to prove himself worthy of my love. They think Emmett is too immature and that if he can't show them that he knows how to treat a lady, he won't be able to come over any more. Like that will stop us," she rolled her eyes. All I could think was 'Poor Emmett.'

"Good luck with that," I said.

"So how long have you been working here? I haven't seen you in here before," Rosalie asked as I put the books into one of the cloth bags we had. If I even tried to put them in a plastic bag they would fall out the bottom. Emmett had a lot of learning to do.

"Two weeks. I had to get a job to pay for the damage I did when I kicked Edward's car," I sighed and handed her the bag.

"What are you talking about? I fixed his car. It took me like an hour," she shrugged and looked confused.

"…What?"

He is so dead.

"Yeah, he brought it over to my house after you dented it and I fixed it," she shrugged.

I can't not believe that guy, GAH! If he lives after I'm through with him I'll be shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me" Just you wait until I get off work Edward Masen. Rosalie said goodbye, and left the store in a hurry.

"Sorry I took so long," Ms. Farrell came out of the back office, "Are you ok honey?"

"Yeah… fine…" I clenched my fists in anger. I tried to relax but it wasn't working.

"Ok, you may go now dear, it's already four," Ms. Farrell smiled at me. How one could be so calm in a time like this is a mystery to me.

"Bye! Thank you!" I had to go take care of a problem and it was definitely not going to be pretty.

I rushed out of the store, climbed into my car and slammed the door shut. I quickly turned on my cell phone and proceeded to call Alice. I had to know where Edward lived. This was getting out of hand.

"Hello Bella!" Alice's peppy voice rang over the phone. How could someone so nice be related to… that.

"Where. Does. Your. Cousin. Live?" I grunted out angrily.

"What did he do?" the anger was definitely evident in her voice.

"HE GOT ROSALIE TO FIX THAT FREAKING CAR OF HIS! HE IS JUST STEALING MY MONEY FROM ME!" I yelled.

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT KID," Alice freaked.

Alice gave me the directions to his house and I ripped out of the parking lot. I clenched the steering well tightly as I made my way out of Grand Forks and into the surrounding area, my knuckles were turning whiter by the second. Edward lived on one of richer streets outside of Grand Forks, figures.

I pulled into his driveway and slammed on the breaks. I ran up to the front door of his house and banged on the door. I took deep breaths while I waited. I didn't know if it was Edward or not who would answer the door so I tried to look as calm as possible.

"Hello?" a small brown haired lady stuck her head out the door.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, is Edward home?" I asked politely.

"Bella? The chief's daughter? The one who Edward is so mean to? Oh come on in honey, I'm so sorry about my son's behavior towards you," she opened the door and waved me inside, "What did he do this time?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, "He's making me pay for the damage I did to his car."

"But Rose fixed his car," she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Exactly," I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Second door on the right, I'm leaving, so feel free to yell as loud as you like," she pointed upstairs, grabbed her purse and put a hand on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said stomping my feet as I marched up the stairs towards his room.

I knocked on the door and waited for his response. It was so hard to be patient.

"What do you want mom?" his voice came through the door. He sounded annoyed. Oh just wait till I'm through with him.

"Nothing son," I forcefully opened the door and it crashed against the wall.

"What do you want Swan?" Edward jumped up from his bed where he was on his laptop.

"You think you are so smart," I shook my head walking towards him.

"I am," he grinned.

"If you think you are getting money from me, you are so wrong, Rosalie told how she fixed your stupid car, and you insensitive bastard! When are you going to give up? I'm so sick of these games!" I yelled furiously.

I did something I never expected I would ever do to a guy.

I lunged forward and started to attack Edward. I started punching his arms, chest, and basically anywhere I could reach. Then an idea hit me. My foot in its cast would hurt a lot more then my punching. A swung my foot at him but missed… I fell to the floor and buried my head in my hands. I took a book off of the floor next to me and threw it at him.

"God damn it," I smacked the ground next to me.

"It was just a joke, get over it," Edward sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Just a joke?" I said with the tears threatening to pill out of my eyes.

"I never intended to take your money anyways; I would have told you eventually," Edward sighed.

"I can't believe you," I cried. The tears spilled over and tried to wipe them away before Edward saw.

"We have to stop this," Edward sighed resting his head in his hands at the sight of my tears.

"No really?" I said sarcastically.

"If we continue to do this to each other one of us is going to get hurt, hurt worse than we already are," he came and sat beside me on the floor.

We sat there in silence for a good ten minutes, different thoughts playing through my mind.

"Look I'm-" Edward started but he was interrupted by a five foot pixie barging into the room.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN," she yelled, "Oh… I'm sorry I interrupted, please continue," Alice grinned and left.

I got up from the floor with no help from Edward and started towards the door.

"You have to admit, it was really funny what I did to you," Edward said. I turned around and started punching him again. I pushed him back until we were right in front of the bed. In an attempt to stop me he pinned my hands behind my back and turned us as we fell onto the bed. This was the most awkward position ever. Edward was lying on top of me.

I could feel every muscle in his body pressed up against me.

"Well now," I heard Alice's voice from the door.

Edward got off of me and crossed his arms as he stood next to the bed awkwardly. I shot up off of the bed and ran out of the house. Alice was waiting on the driveway leaning against my car.

"What was that all about in there?" Alice raised an eyebrow as I climbed into my car.

"He… I don't know… he was about to apologize and then you walked in and then he mentioned how funny it was that I reacted this way and then I started beating him up again and we fell onto the bed where you then, again, walked into the room," I sighed and rested my head against the steering wheel.

"You know you two did look really cute together," she smiled.

"Yeah, ok, whatever Alice," I rolled my eyes and put my seatbelt on.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll take good care of him," she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I turned on the car.

"Definitely, we'll get together soon," she smiled

I backed out of the driveway and made my way into town. It was five days till Christmas, my mom was supposed to be coming to Grand Forks for Christmas this year but she didn't always keep her promises. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Once I reached my house I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I turned on my laptop and opened up NDTeens. Hopefully Julliard was on. I needed to talk to someone who didn't make my life a living hell at the moment.

- -

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hey! You're on!**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: What's up?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Nothing really. Kinda tired.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: You ok?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah, it's just Christmas, my mom is working me to the bone to get all of our decorations up. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Thank God my dad put all of ours up. It's my reward for cooking dinner for everyone this year. **

**Julliard_Bound says: How many people are going to be at your house?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Only four, but the other three are guys. My dad, his friend, and his son. My mom and her husband might show up but I'm not holding her to it. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Sounds fun. I'm going over to my aunt and uncles house. My cousin and her boyfriend are going to be there also. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Have fun. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Well, I have to go, my mother is yelling at me to go put the Santa on top of the roof. Oh God. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: You have fun with that ;) **

**Julliard_Bound says: Merry Christmas Twilight.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Merry Christmas Julliard.**

**- -**

Four days later it was Christmas Eve. Dad and I were spending Christmas with the Blacks', they were coming to my house tomorrow morning and we were going to open presents together.

I climbed into bed and let sleep over come me. Tomorrow was sure to be a fun day.

I woke up the next morning to something very large jumping on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing Jacob?" I opened my eyes and moved my legs to trip him. He had been jumping on the bed but now he was lying on the ground.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he grumbled.

"Sorry I don't like people jumping on my bed at… eight o'clock in the morning," I rolled my eyes.

"Merry Christmas Bella," he grinned and jumped up off of the ground.

"Merry Christmas Jake," I smiled back at him and gave him a hug once I climbed out of bed.

We walked downstairs and I saw that they had brought over all the presents from their house. Dad and Billy were sitting on the couch chatting about how my Christmas dinner tonight was going to be delicious.

"Merry Christmas Dad, Merry Christmas Billy," I smiled at them and sat on the recliner next to the couch. Jake sat next to the tree, of course, that boy was never good at being patient on Christmas morning. We spent every Christmas together since I moved here.

"Merry Christmas Bella," they said together.

"Are you ready for presents?" dad asked.

Jake cheered and began to pass out the presents.

My dad had gotten the Wii game from me and the fishing hut from both Jake and I. Billy had given him a new fishing rod. Jake had given dad one hundred dollars saying that this was for the next speeding ticket he got, dad laughed at that. He had about four I think, most of the time dad just shrugged him off since he was his best friend's son.

Billy had also gotten the fishing hut from Jake and I. They were both very surprised and immediately started planning a trip to go up to Lake Superior. Jake and I had to interrupt them to continue on with opening gifts. Jake had surprised Billy with transforming Billy's car wheel chair accessible. He had installed hand breaks and hand gas. Billy was ecstatic.

Jake had gotten an old car from Billy that he had wanted to fix up. Right now it wasn't drivable but Jake was excited that he got to mess around with it. Dad had given him some car part that he needed, and I got him tickets to go see his favorite band. He immediately asked me to come with him and I agreed.

As for me, I got a new stereo from my dad with a five disk changer and a bunch of new CD's. Billy had given me some new headphones for my iPod; I guess dad or Jake told him that mine broke. From Jake I got a really pretty charm bracelet with a wooden wolf charm since I always told him he was as big as a werewolf.

After breakfast, Billy and Dad retreated to the living room to play the Wii fishing game. Jake was helping me in the kitchen cook dinner. He was pretty hopeless when it came to cooking so I gave him the job of chopping up the things to go in the stuffing as well as toasting the bread. I was working on peeling the potatoes when two arms snacked around my waist.

"Merry Christmas Baby," my mom's voice rang into my ear.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and turned around.

"Hi Bella," she smiled at me as she had me in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" I exclaimed.

"There have been so many times I told you I would come and I never showed, I knew I owed it to you to come see you," mom hugged me tightly.

"Mom, this is my friend Jake, Jake this is my mom," I introduced them. Jake looked so uncomfortable.

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer," he smiled and shook her hand.

"Hello Jake, are you and Bella…?" Mom trailed off.

"No, no, no, no," Jake and I began shaking our heads and cringing.

"Okay, calm down guys," Mom said.

Phil was in the living room with Dad and Billy playing the fishing game. They were discussing the different types of fish they were pulling out of the water.

Mom came into the kitchen with me and helped Jake and I cook dinner. We ate around six o'clock and everything was delicious. After dinner mom gave me my Christmas present, it was two sweaters from French Connection. One was a blue knit and the other was black and said FCUK on the front of it.

After everything that had happened over the last week I was grateful that I still had another week off from school without having to see Edward. Tomorrow was Boxing Day and Alice told me she had big shopping plans for us. Apparently we were going to spend the day in Minneapolis.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**There we are! I hope you all enjoyed that! I had fun writing it!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, and anything else that happens around this time, everyone! I hope you have an awesome time with your families or who ever you are spending the holidays with!**

**Next Chapter: Christmas Special then I don't know, Laura writes the next chapter. **

**Merry Christmas, **

**Alyssa**


	11. Christmas Special: Emmett's Dilemma

**Hello everyone! Here is the Christmas special. **

**I'm not going to do a reviewers corner because this isn't an actual chapter. So I will do a double one the next chapter. **

**Remember to keep guessing for the contest. No one has gotten it yet. **

**1. It has to do with Alice. **

**2. It is not a grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistake.**

**3. NEW HINT: It has to do with school.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I got guitar hero for Wii, money for the trip I'm going on with my school in March to Austria and Germany, a French Connection sweater, some small things, and, oh yeah! My own truck! :D It used to be my parents but it's mine now! Well, it will be as soon as I get my g2! But I am very excited : )**

**Merry Christmas to everybody and I hope you enjoy reading this. All writing was done by Laura with little help from me. It is extremely funny. I laughed so hard when she first sent it to me :p. **

**Here you are everyone! Enjoy!**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**EmPOV**

I am Emmett McCarty. My friends call me Em, Emmy, E-Met, or sometimes even Big E. My girlfriend, Rose, calls me Em; unless she wants something… then its Emmy… or if she is mad… then its 'COCK SUCKING DICKHEAD' (not that I understand how that would work…)

Anyways, it is almost my favourite day of the year…

Christmas!

Well, Christmas is my second favourite time of the year (April fools day being my first), but it is still pretty far up there. Not only do we get presents, we also get an entire two weeks off of school.

I was humming happily to myself. For the first time in my whole life, I got my Christmas shopping done early. There were still five days until Christmas and I had already got Rose a gift. I smiled to myself, thinking of the bag hiding in my closet.

The telephone rang, and I got up to go get it.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey! Em what's up?"

"Hey Alice, nothing much, just sort of sitting around…"

"That's nice, that's nice" Alice said interrupting me, "I just thought you might want to know that your Christmas present from me will be delivered to you house soon."

"Oh really?" I said, really excited, "What is it?" I started pacing around the room quickly in excitement.

"Well I can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"Aw, Alice that's not fair" I whined.

"To bad. I got to go to Edward's house now, see you later"

"Yeah, bye" I said, still sulking.

I hung up the phone and went to look out the window for Rose, because she usually comes over around this time. I was very disappointed with the lack of snow this year, and I hoped to have at least two feet of it. I shuffled my feet, feeling bored. I was not use to being alone in the house for so long, because I was either always at a friend's house or had the friends here. Both my parents' travel for work all the time, so they are rarely home.

Now I was hungry… and I knew I had no food.

Today was turning into a rather lousy day!

I went digging through the freezer, trying to see if there were any more freezies left when I heard the front door bang open.

In ran the love of my life with a giant bag of books in one hand, and a long stick thing in the other. She was followed by what appeared to be Jasper and some other guy carrying a huge engine.

"Emmett McCarty you sit yourself down on the couch right now!" She screamed.

I shuffled over to the couch and obediently sat down.

"Uh… Rose… is that...."

"Yes, this is your jeep engine."

I sobbed. "Why are they carrying my jeeps engine?"

"Because I need you to cooperate."

"I will… but please just give me back my baby's heart…" I sobbed some more.

"My parents are going to be coming on Christmas Eve for dinner with my boyfriend, who is a polite, well respected gentleman. "

"…You are cheating on me?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

"… I don't get it…"

"By Christmas Eve you are going to be transformed into a proper gentleman."

"…Uh."

"Don't give me that look you cock sucking dick head!!" she freaked, throwing one of the books at my head.

Ok, so now I know she is mad.

"Please… don't throw books at me…"

"Next time it's the engine!" She growled.

I squeaked in fear, and then shut up.

"So I got you all these books on etiquette and manners for you to read. Also, since you have to cook I got you a book on that too… It's the one I threw at you." Rose handed me the stack of books, and pointed to the one that was lying beside me on the couch.

I looked over at the stick in her hand.

"What is that stick for?"

"Motivation" She threatened, I could almost see the evil red aura radiating off her!

"You have four days to get your act together and become the gentleman my parents are expecting. If you fail to do this, I cannot say what is going to happen to your precious Jeep. Welcome to Gentleman boot camp, Rosalie Hale style." Even redder evil aura…

"Would this be a bad time to say we need more freezies?"

I dodged a swipe from her stick.

**RPOV**

I tapped my foot impatiently.

It has been a day now since I started training Emmett in the ways of the human male, but there have been absolutely no improvements. I thought for a while that he was reading the cookbook, but it turns out the only part he was reading was its title, (Will Cook for Sex: A Guys Guide to Cooking, by Rocky Fino).

I decided to try to see if I could teach him hands-on how to cook. This proved to be a total failure because he ended up somehow burning a pot of water, melting a spatula and nearly cutting his finger off. He also tried to make some toast, to start of with the simple stuff. I stopped him just before he put the bread in the toaster with the peanut butter already on the toast.

I had Alice, Jasper and Edward come over to try helping. They made up scenarios where he would be expected to act in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Ok Emmett, here is your first scenario." I read, "You are on a crowded bus and an old lady gets on and there are no more seats for her. What do you do?"

Alice was pretending to be the old lady, and we had a seat out that Emmett was sitting on.

"Oh my, what a crowded bus. I am not sure my poor old legs will be able to handle standing up for all this time…" Alice said, crouching over like she was having trouble walking.

Emmett stood up, "Here ma'am, you may have my seat."

"Oh what a kind young man" Alice said, sitting on the seat.

"Was that good?" Emmett asked, turning around towards me.

"Perfect!" I said, with a little shred of hope.

"How about the second scenario" Edward laughed. He beckoned Jasper over and whispered something in his ear. Jasper started to shake his head no… I wonder why.

Edward seemed to have somehow convinced Jasper to do whatever it was that he was planning. They both disappeared into a nearby room.

"What are you guys doing?" Alice called.

"Just wait out there for a second." Edward said laughing. Oh what in the world were they planning now…

About ten minutes later Edward walked out of the room.

"Scenario two" He started, "You are once again on that bus." Edward gestured for Emmett to sit back down on the "bus" seat.

"It is once again very busy, but instead of an old lady walking on the bus…" Edward turned around and started to wave at Jasper to come out of the room.

Jasper walked in, and I nearly dropped the glass I was holding, Alice was near to tears laughing, and I think Emmett is about to fall out of his chair.

Edward smiled at the response, "instead of an old lady getting on a bus, a beautiful young woman walked on."

Jasper was wearing a red tight tank-top, with what appeared to be one of Emmett's cushions shoved underneath it. He was wearing a pair of tight short- shorts and on his head was a long blond wig. It also appeared that he was wearing lipstick and eye-shadow. He was also sporting black, three inch heels that he totally could not walk on if his life depended on it.

Emmett was laughing so hard that he couldn't talk. My brother looked like he was way too embarrassed to talk. I was so taking a picture of this … what good blackmail material… I laughed and took out my camera phone.

"Oh no you don't Rose!" Jasper shouted when he noticed my phone. He ran around behind the couch, rather clumsily because of the cushion stuffed up his shirt. I laughed and ran around to get him, but he ran around the other way. I continued to chase him and he continued to get away.

What was funny was that he didn't notice Alice, Edward and Emmett pulling out their camera phones and the next thing he knew he was getting a picture from almost every angle. He turned around to freak at them and I took the opportunity to get a picture of my own.

"How does it feel Alice, to have a cross dressing boyfriend?" Emmett asked.

"Hn… It would be nice if he could do a bit better job of it." Alice teased.

"Hey!" Edward complained, "Are you making fun of the fantastic ten minute makeover I gave him?"

"Of course we are, that is the whole point of you doing it." I pointed out.

Everyone laughed in agreement, except Jasper that is, who was cowering in a corner in shame.

"Come on Jazz! Get back up here so we can finish the scenario!" Alice called.

Being the nice boyfriend-dog he was, he got up and got back on our invisible "bus".

"Oh, my… There are no seats on this bus… and my heels are absolutely killing me…" Jasper mumbled.

It was Emmett's turn.

"Oh dear, those heels look terribly painful" Emmett said between laugh's.

"Yes they are"

"Here have a seat…" Emmett said, but instead of getting up and allowing "Jaspina" to have a seat, he patted his lap.

Everyone laughed, even Jasper. He went and sat down in Emmett's lap, which made everyone laugh even more. I held my face in my hands.

"Everyone! Can we try taking this a little more seriously?" I whined.

"Oh calm down Rose." Edward said, "I am sure they will like Emmett as he is, after all, who wouldn't? He is too stupid to hate!" Everyone but me was laughing again.

"They are obsessed with the idea of a guy having to be a proper 'gentlemen'. Look at Jasper! Well right now is not a good time because he is dressed like a bad Christina Aguilera impersonator, but you know how he usually is. That is because our parents put him though these sorts of things through out his entire life!"

"Don't worry Rose! I am sure I can win them over with a few knock-knock jokes!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

I flopped down on the couch. This is a hopeless case.

"They don't like knock-knock jokes Em…" I growled.

He gasped as if I said a terrible swear word.

"… not even the one about 'boohoo'?"

"Nope."

Emmett looked like he was about to have an epileptic attack.

The next few days passed very much the same. I tried to teach him something, and he would appear to be doing fine at first, but then would screw it up terribly at the end. His kitchen was running low on plastic spatulas and spoon for him to melt. The other day, he was trying to make pasta. He got the water boiling fine until he dropped the spoon into the boiling water. Instead of getting fork or another spoon to get it out, he used his hand.

The day before Christmas Eve I gave him a list of things he was not aloud to do, and other rules that he had to follow. The list was as follows.

No knock-knock jokes.

No singing the sponge bob theme song while cooking dinner, or during any other time.

No announcing what you just did in the washroom.

No sexual innuendos.

Your feet stay on the ground. The table is for food, not your smelly flesh.

The rabbits stay _outside _the house.

So do their droppings.

It is generally a good idea to stay awake when trying to cook something.

No one appreciates you releasing body gases into the room.

Try not to break stuff when you laugh. In fact, try not to laugh at all. Polite smiles will work fine.

I had so many more I wanted to put down, but I knew his attention span wouldn't last further then number ten anyways. All I could do now I pray to god that some Christmas miracle would happen and my dog of a boyfriend will transform into the perfect gentleman my parents expect.

The few hours at home before I had to drive them to Emmett's house was pure torture. I was on the phone with him, trying desperately to give him last minute pointers before he embarrassed himself and me in front of my parents tonight.

I drove with my parents to Emmett's place. When we pulled into the driveway they started complimenting the house and its landscaping. That was a good sign; maybe they will be more lenient on Em because his house is really nice… I just hope he didn't leave like a pair of underwear or something lying around in the kitchen or something.

I started wishing I had Jasper call with some big emergency so they would have to leave. I started to pray for a miracle again, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. After all, I wasn't very religious.

I rang the doorbell once. I was shocked to see that instead of having to ring four times, as usual, he opened the door just a few seconds after we rang it. Not to fast but not to slow either, perfect.

I was even more shocked to see that he was actually dressed nicely. He was wearing a black Ralph Lauren polo shirt, and a pair of nice jeans.

He greeted my mother and father by shaking their hand and introducing himself as my boyfriend. He gave me a light hug as a greeting but I was way too shocked to even respond.

He then led us to the dining room table, where I could smell something absolutely mouth watering coming from the kitchen. He sat us all down at a nicely set up table. The atmosphere was perfect to. With the way he decorated the place and the way he talked and dressed.

Was this really a miracle? I should start going to church more often.

I sat down at the table, across from my mom and dad. Emmett's seat was next to mine.

"Sorry, dinner will be there in just a moment…" Emmett called from the kitchen.

"It's fine dear. It smells absolutely delicious!" My mother complimented.

"Thank you very much. I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Emmett said.

"I am sure it does."

Emmett's open personality was still evident though, but in a less rude way then usual. Instead of feeling awkward talking to him, parents were having a conversation with him as if they knew him for years. My parents were telling him about some embarrassing little kid moments of mine, and Emmett laughed politely

Emmett went back into the kitchen to check the food. It seemed it was ready because he returned with a huge roast. He had to go back and forth from the kitchen to the table a few times. The dinner was slow-cooked roast with seasoned potatoes and some vegetables with cheese sauce on them. He also offered both my mom and dad wine.

I just knew that something this good couldn't last forever.

As he was pouring my mother a glass of red wine, he suddenly dropped the glass. The wine he was pouring was spilling out of the bottle and all over the table cloth and my mom's seven hundred dollar coat.

He was staring out the window, which faced the back yard, in complete and utter awe.

My mother was shouting something, and my father was up trying to help my mom with her coat. All the noise they were making was silenced by Emmett's shriek.

"MY BOUNCY CASTLE!" Emmett dropped the bottle, ran over to the window, opened it as wide as it would go, and jumped outside.

I was thinking of which form of suicide would be most appropriate for this situation.

I looked outside. Emmett was running at top speed towards a huge inflatable bouncy castle that somehow appeared on his yard. That's when I remembered…

Alice, she got him a fricken bouncy castle for Christmas, and it had to arrive right now.

I simply stood there in shock; my mind couldn't even register my parents' reactions.

Emmett threw off his shoes as he ran towards the castle and dived right into the entrance. The bouncy castle gave a huge shudder because of Emmett's weight. I could see the castle give even more monstrous trembles because, I assume, Emmett was bouncing on it.

Suddenly there was a 'pop' and the thing caved in. The stupid big oaf went and popped it!

I ran outside to make sure he was alright. It would be just like him to get stuck in his stupid bouncy castle and suffocate to death. Just when I got to where I guess the opening was, the stupid idiot poked his head out like a mouse checking to see if the coast was clear before running out of his hole in the wall.

We simply stood staring at each other for like thirty seconds.

"Uhh… Rose… uhh…"

"Get inside."

"I'm sor – "

"GET INSIDE" I yelled.

He struggled to get out of the opening. I helped him a bit when he got stuck. I followed him back inside the house.

I wish I could just go home now, so I wouldn't have to see my parents' reactions to this whole thing, well not right away at least. Emmett and I walked through his front door and I saw a sight that I have never seen before in my entire 17 years of living.

Both my parents were on the floor, laughing their guts out.

How many more surprises could hit me in the face in one day?

Emmett was standing behind me, looking terrified. He must be very confused; after all, he was expecting to get like… beaten. (Not that that's not a future possibility).

My mom stood up first, being slowed down by bursts of laughter that would escape her attempts at self control. It was a good minute or two before both my parents were sitting normally again.

Emmett and I just stood their waiting for one of them to say something.

"Well… that sure was interesting…" My mom said.

"… Aren't you mad?" I asked, bewildered.

"Normally I would be absolutely furious, but that was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I don't think it's too possible to be mad after seeing something like that."

"… I sure am" I grumbled in Emmett's direction. Emmett shuffled his feet, embarrassed.

Was Emmett actually embarrassed for the stupid thing he just did? Oh my, tonight is certainly full of firsts isn't it?

"Uh… I am so sorry about the jacket…" Emmett mumbled.

"Yes, you defiantly owe me a new coat." My mom agreed.

"But that doesn't mean you are off the hook son." My dad scolded him. "I expect you to work on… your behaviour if you want to continue your relationship with my daughter. Or at least hide the fact you are getting Jasper to cook your meals for you better." My dad joked.

Emmett started to laugh, "How did you know?"

"I know my son's cooking when I see it, after all I taught him myself." He explained.

"Ok then, I will remember to have Edward help me next time."

"I knew you couldn't cook…" I mumbled.

"Nope," Emmett said.

"Well you will learn, I'm signing you up for cooking classes."

"Rose…." Emmett started to complain.

"Don't 'Rose' me; it is about time you learned to cool at least without your friends' constant guidance. Even then you mess up constantly."

"Well," my mom said, "I think it's about time for your dad and I to get back home. Are you coming home with us Jasper?" My mom called out.

My brother poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Uh… sure." He said sheepishly at being found out.

"Is it safe to assume that you are staying here the night Rose?" My mom asked.

"It is safe to assume that." I smiled.

I could see from the corner of my eye my father giving Emmett the most evil death glare ever.

. . . . .

After saying goodbye to my mom and dad, Emmett and I walked into the living room and we sat on the couch.

"I can't believe you got my brother to do the cooking."

"… Well what was I supposed to do? Cook it myself?"

"Well I guess you are right, you would have poisoned us all for sure."

We both laughed, "You know I am still mad at your right. You were supposed to be a perfect gentleman" I said.

"I came pretty close didn't I?"

"Until you decided that the bouncy castle of yours was more important then impressing my mom and dad."

"They didn't seem to mind though."

"Yeah… that was a shocker for sure."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I don't know how long we spent just sitting like that, but before long Emmett looked up at the clock and said.

"Merry Christmas! It's past 12:00!"

I looked up at the clock, he was right.

"Merry Christmas, you big idiot." I said, smiling.

"Well, this big idiot has a little something for you… if you will let him run into his closet for a moment."

"Oh well if he insists…"

Emmett smiled at me, got off the couch and headed upstairs. In about three minutes he was back downstairs with a little bag in his hand.

"Merry Christmas Rose," He said handing me the bag.

I looked at it for a moment before taking it. He eagerly gestured for me to unwrap it.

The bag was black and tiny, with red tissue paper poking out of it. I took out the red tissue paper and inside was two boxes. I took the first box and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful heart shaped pendant with pink sapphires and brilliant diamonds

"Oh my god Emmett…" I gasped.

"May I?" He asked.

I laughed, "I guess my gentlemen boot camp did teach you something." I said and gave him the necklace. He helped me put it on.

"Oh my god Emmett is this a Tiffany's…"

"Maybe" He said with a smile and a shrug.

I held it in my hand to get a better look at it. It was beautiful.

"Emmett, you have no idea how thankful I am…"

"Don't thank me until you open up the other one to!"

I laughed and gingerly took the other box.

I opened it, inside was a pink sapphire and diamond ring that matched the necklace. The beautiful gems circled around the entire ring. I slipped it on my finger, perfect fit.

"I hoped," Emmett said, "That that ring you have will reserve a spot on your finger for another ring that I hope to place on your finger in a few years time."

I blushed deep red, which was not something I did very often. Tears of happiness ran down my face, and I tried to stop them with my hand.

"How poetic, I know you got someone else to come up with that line Emmett" I laughed.

"Even so," Emmett admitted, "I mean every word of it."

I threw my arms around his neck, wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my mouth to his. It wasn't until we had fallen onto the couch that I pushed myself off him.

"What's the matter?" Emmett said, sulking.

"Don't think I have forgotten the total mess you turned tonight's dinner into." I scolded with a smile.

"Aww Rose!" He whined, trying to grab me to tickle me.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**Thanks for all the Christmas present reviews! I loved them! I hope you'll all take thirty seconds for your day/ night and do it again. **

**There is a link to the necklace and ring on my profile! They are both gorgeous!**

**Next Chapter: I dunno. I'm going to be busy and gone for the next week so and then we have exams coming up that I really need to study for. We'll try though.**

**Thanks,**

**Alyssa**


	12. Girls Night In

**Hey everyone!! I am so so so so so so sorry that we haven't updated in so long. We had exams (though that is no excuse for me becasue I managed to write a whole other story minus one chapter while I was supposed to be studying for exams) and then a week of laziness. We will never go that long again without updating unless like, one of us is in the hosptial or somthing drastic like that. **

**I'm not going to right the review replies because that'll be too long. But I'm going to start responding to every review as of this chapter. **

**Enjoy and we're sorry for the wait **

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., **

Alice phoned me and asked me to stop by the supermarket to pick up some last minute items for tonight. She felt that there was a critical shortage of Cheetos, Pepsi, and frozen pizza.

Today is New Years Eve, so Alice is having a little party thing over at her house. Alice being Alice never did anything half way. We were going to be so loaded on junk food, games, and movies I doubt we will be able to get through a quarter of them. Also, from the snippets I heard when talking to her on the phone I am guessing she went way overboard with decorations. I was worried, at first, when she said 'party' but she ensured me that it was just her, me, and Rose who are going to be attending. 'A girl's night' she called it.

Rosalie still scares me, but I'm trying my best to avoid thinking about that.

I was wearing my weekend clothes there. I attempted to at least but some effort into the outfit since I knew Alice would harass me if I didn't look a bit decent. I was wearing slightly worn jeans and a white sweater zip up sweater with a black tank top underneahth since I let a little cleavage show.

When I got to her house I immediately felt under-dressed. Alice came prancing outside in a pink silk pyjama set and a black robe, obviously from Victoria Secret. Rosalie was standing in the doorway in light purple pyjamas that were made of the same fabric as Alice's. There were dark purple flowers printed on them. The way they emphasised her every curve made me certain that any guy who sees her in those would get knocked out. If they didn't I am sure Emmett would do the honours.

"Bella! Did you get the stuff I asked for?!" Alice said, giving me a running hug.

"Yes I did... Now will you please let me breath?" I said gasping for breath; despite being so small her running hugs were something to be afraid of.

Alice let go of me, took my hand and dragged me to the door.

"Seeing as you two have never been formally introduced, Rose, this is Bella; Bella, this is Rose." I just stood there and smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, we met last week at the book store." Rose said.

"Oh I heard about that!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose turned to me, "I heard you gave Edward a black eye."

"… I did?" This was news to me.

"Yes and a handful of other bruises. You haven't seen him since you attacked him for the whole car incident, but Emmett and Jasper surely had loads of fun making fun of him. He tried to convince us that he got in a scrap with a few big guys from downtown, but we all know what really happened." She said with a wink.

I smiled, proud of myself.

"Ok now can we go inside!?" Rose exclaimed suddenly, "It is freezing out here!"

I followed Alice and Rose through the house. "How much junk food do we have anyways?" I asked.

Alice laughed; Rose gave Alice a disapproving look and said, "Well let's just say I hope no one here made a 'losing weight' resolution."

We arrived at what I guess was a living room, because there was a giant flat screen television on the wall, a beautiful fireplace, and a coffee table with two large couches and one loveseat The coffee table was covered in bowls of chips, popcorn, and other fattening goods. I saw what looked to be a mountain of unopened chips and stuff in the corner.

"The pop is in the fridge in the kitchen and in the cold room downstairs." Alice explained, "We have enough stuff to feed four football teams and a soccer team so you guys better have empty stomachs!" Alice exclaimed happily.

I laughed with her, Rose simply looked horrified. I was about to dive in, ready to start packing down the salt and vinegar chips, when something caught my eye. Attached to the 'living room' was another room but this one was filled with…

"Alice, are those… pillows?"

"Yes!!!"

The room was filled with what must have been like a thousand pillows. There were pillows that seemed to be glued onto the walls, and a bunch that were piled up on the floor into a pile almost as tall as me. What made it even more exciting was that they were all different colors. There were red ones, blue ones with stars on them, green ones shaped like circles...

"What are they for?" I asked.

"What do you think?! We are going to have the most epic three person pillow fight in history! And besides, don't those pillows look like the most comfortable things ever? We can literally party till we drop!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. I noticed a large TV and DVD player in the corner of the room. This would make to be the most comfortable bed ever.

"Oh my god Alice you are my hero." I laughed, eager to jump in the pile of pillows.

**EPOV**

"Oh my god Emmett, would you stop being such a baby. Are you just going to sit there and sulk all night or what?" I asked, annoyed.

Emmett has been in a bad mood since Rose told him that she was going to a 'girls-only' party thing at Alice's instead of staying home with him. She told him she would forgive him for messing up on Christmas Eve if he didn't make too much of a fuss.

So now I am stuck trying to comfort my sexually – deprived friend and cook a dinner of chicken and potatoes for Emmett, Jasper, and myself at the same time. Not easy business I tell you.

Jasper was being of little help himself. I guess he was also hoping to spend New Years with his girlfriend.

I checked on the chicken in the oven and threw in the potatoes before heading back to the living room where Jasper and Emmett were playing cards. I plopped down on the couch next to them.

"So… Emmett… how is cooking class going for you?" I asked. Emmett was being forced to take these classes for the past week or so. It has been something Jasper and I love to bug him about to no end.

"Mhmmff"

"So are you guys going to just sulk all day or are we going to… go play some Halo 3?" I asked, purposefully brining up Emmett's and Jaspers favourite video game.

Neither of them responded.

"Ok then, how about we go visit the girls before one of you, or both of you, die of depression?"

"They would kill us!" Jasper exclaimed, "Alice told me if she sees my face at her house tonight, she would never _ever_ play Call of Duty with me ever again."

"Wait a second Jazz… I think Edward is onto something…"

We gave him a second to think.

"Ok…" Emmett started, after a second "So she told you she doesn't want to see your face at her house tonight… right?"

"Yes…"

"Well then! We can just go and _not_ let them see us!" Emmett clapped his hands together, proud of his brilliance.

"I don't think that's a good idea at all!" Jasper worried.

"Oh come on! Stop being so whipped!"

"I am not '_whipped_'" Jasper said, offended.

"Oh yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Edward, isn't Jasper whipped?"

"I'm sorry Jazz, you are."

"You know what!" Jasper exclaimed angrily, standing up.

"What?" Emmett said. His voice laced with humour.

"I am going to be a terrible boyfriend and go and see my girlfriend when she specifically told me not to!"

"That's what I'm talking about Jasper! Welcome to the world of men!" Emmett said giving him a hard slap on the back, causing Jasper to nearly fall over.

Jasper gave Emmett a dirty look and went to get his coat and boots on. Emmett followed him.

"Uhh… I was sort of joking, you guys… when I said we should go see them." I said; worried about what would happen to us if we get caught.

"Joking or not Eddie we are going! Yes you have to come." Emmett replied.

"Don't call me that!" Oh how I hate that nickname…

"Then hurry the hell up stupid!"

. . . .

"So guys… who is at Alice's anyways?"

"Probably just Rose and Alice like usual. They don't really become close friends with many people."

"Bella might be there, Alice has been hanging out with her a lot recently." Jasper answered.

I mumbled something about a dirty little traitor, earning me a good glare from Jasper. We were approaching the house. I told Jasper to pull over beside the driveway rather then going into it. It would be hard to explain to the girls why Jaspers car is for some reason parked in their driveway. I saw the little green car that I had seen Bella driving around. She was here. Just perfect.

"You know if they are in Alice's room we are screwed." I said.

"There is a tree next to her window that is easy to climb" Jasper replied, determined.

"I am sorry, but you two are the biggest stalkers of life."

"We are not stalkers Edward. We are in love. When you finally get yourself a girl then you will understand." Emmett started patting my shoulder in a sympathetic way.

I shrugged off his hand. The day I start watching girls through their windows in the middle of winter (or at any time for that matter) is the day I fall in love with Bella Swan (icky).

The two idiots made me climb the tree first.

"Oh sure guys, risk me as the first one of being seen. I don't even want to be here," I groaned but kept climbing. The branches were a little slippery but I managed to get a hold on them.

We had perched ourselves on a branch where we would be able to see in the room but they wouldn't be able to see us… or at least I hope they wouldn't.

"What are we going to do? Sit out here until we have seen them or one of us dies?" I asked.

"Shut up Edward, they're coming in," Emmett flicked me. I saw Rose and Bella dump their over night bags on Alice's bed. Alice started shaking her head at Bella when saw what she had brought. Bella rolled her eyes as she was handed new pyjamas by Alice.

Jasper and Emmett had grins on their faces when their girls came into the room but they fell when the girls left, only leaving Bella. I looked away, not wanting to invade her privacy.

"Eddie, your attacker has a pretty good body," Emmett said as he hit my shoulder with his.

"Like I care," I said back in my grumpy self.

"Seriously dude, she's hot," Jasper piped in.

"Whatever," I said. I turned back to look at the window as Bella turned to face it wearing only her pink Snoopy pyjama bottoms and a bra. The girl sure did have nice curves. I actually found myself watching her as she grabbed a black tank top and pulled it over her head. Her eyes drifted to look outside, and she screamed.

**BPOV**

"AHHH," I screamed. Alice and Rose came rushing back into the room.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" they yelled.

"There are people outside, in the tree," my eyes went wide as I backed away from the window.

".. What?!," Alice's eyes went wide as well. Rose began panicking.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Let's back away from any windows, and make sure the doors and windows are locked. We'll go down to the living room and watch a movie, not a scary one, and hope they go away," Alice said calmly. We left the room and headed downstairs.

"Alice, they were sitting in the tree," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"They were sitting in the tree, I don't know how many there was, but I'm scared," I whispered.

"You know how I said that this should be an all girls night?" Alice said to Rose and I.

"Yeah?" we responded.

"I'm thinking that we should call the guys, they need to be here," Alice whispered as she grabbed the phone. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Their not answering any of their cell phones," Alice said after a few minutes of dialling various numbers.

"Call Edward's house, I think that's where Emmett said they would be tonight," Rose added.

"Ok," Alice said as she dialled the number, "Hi Aunt Liz, Is Edward there? … They went out? … No it's alright, I have feeling where they might be … I will … Ok, bye Aunt Liz," Alice finished.

"Are they the ones I saw?" I asked.

"I think so," she nodded her head and went upstairs to check. Rose and I stayed downstairs, sitting on the couch.

"Well, they aren't there now and I don't see any of their cars, so I don't think it was them," Alice said nervously.

"We need to do something… distract ourselves from what is happening outside," Rose breathed.

"You make it sound like there is a plague going around and if we step outside we are going to die," I laughed.

"We probably would," Alice whispered. There was an awkward silence, "I have an idea! Let's do Bella's hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, you just don't do a lot with it, I was thinking we could straighten it all out perfectly and add little curls at the end," Alice smiled.

"Now that sounds fun," Rose smiled also. I just groaned.

They left me in the room full of pillows. There was a TV in there too so we could easily watch the movies we wanted to watch. Ten minutes later they came back with their arms full of hair brushes, flattening irons, curling irons, and a bunch of hair care bottles.

"Ready?!" Alice exclaimed.

"No…" I pleaded.

"Yes you are! No just sit there and watch whatever movie you want and we can have our fun," Rose smiled. I looked through the pile of movies that were sitting beside the TV and DVD player. I finally decided on Step Up 2.

"I love this movie," I smiled as I stuck it into the DVD player.

I sat in the pile of pillows and enjoyed the movie while Alice and Rose had fun with my hair. Half way through the movie, right when Moose was doing his dance on the steps at the school, there was a sound from the living room.

We froze and turned to look at the door.

"Holy shit," Alice whispered. She was starting to shake. The hairspray Rose was holding fell from her hands as she backed up against the wall and buried herself in pillows.

Alice dropped the curling iron on one of the pillows, I grabbed the handle of it before it had a chance to catch fire. Alice followed Rose's lead and buried herself in pillows as well. Before I had a chance to completely cover my body the door to the pillow room opened.

The face looked at me questionably before laughing darkly.

"AHHH," I screamed and threw the curling iron at it.

"AHH! What the fuck Bella!?" Edward screamed.

"Edward?" Alice said menacingly.

We came out of the pillow room and saw Emmett and Jasper laughing hysterically.

Alice and Rose went over to them and started yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking? You scared the shit out of us!" Alice smacked Jaspers arm.

"Um, Ow? And we missed you," Jasper said rubbing his arm.

"I don't care that you missed me. This was supposed to be a girls night! And now you three idiots ruined it! Bella saw you sitting in the tree. While she was changing! You guys are such pigs! I can't believe you three, the least you could have done before coming here was um, I don't know, CALL?" Alice yelled at them.

I went along the row of the three of them and smacked all of them. I made sure to hit Edward extra hard, across the cheek, so I gave him another bruise.

"What the hell was that for?" Edward rubbed his cheek.

I walked up to him so that I was standing not six inches from him and gave him a good slap in the face.

"You were sitting in the effing tree while I was CHANGING, your lucky I didn't call the police, or better, MY DAD. I'm sure he would love to know how you and the other two idiots were stalking us. You're lucky I didn't realize it was you. If I did, you would be lying below the tree with broken bones," I pressed my finger against his chest numerous times. He was holding his hand, which I burnt with the curling iron by the way, to his face where I slapped him. He was looking positively furious.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyways Swan? Do you actually think I came here with any intention of seeing your face? I am forced to see you enough then I would want to anyways at school. Besides, shouldn't girls your age wear sexier underwear then that? Come on, those must be the same ones you have been wearing since you were ten." He scrunched his nose in disgust.

I was going to reach across and rip that look of his face but Rose and Alice were holding me back. I turned around to yell at them.

"Please Bella, you can rip his face of all you want tomorrow, and trust me we will help you, but for now let's not fight. It is storming outside and they cant go home so lets not spend new years fighting with each other." Alice begged.

"And Edward will apologize of course" Rose said, giving Edward a look. She went over and picked up the curling iron off the floor.

He mumbled something that sounded like it might have been a forced apology. Alice kicked him in the shin hard.

He yelped in pain and begrudgingly said a clearer apology.

I grunted and turned away from him, agreeing with Alice that New Years Eve should not be spent fighting.

They joined us in watching the rest of the movie and the New Years countdown. Edward and I didn't acknowledge each others existence since our fight earlier, but at least we weren't trying to rip each others heads off… yet.

Alice was the little devil who decided to play truth and dare, (have I even mentioned I hate that game?).

Even though I complained about it, I won't say I didn't end up having fun. Emmett ended up in one of Alice's old tutus (it didn't fit him at all), Jasper ended up calling some random person of the phone and asking them if they know where his boyfriend went to. Alice ended up having to confess how many pairs of shoes she has (72 pairs) and Edward had drink this horrible concoction that Alice cooked up (I really don't know what she put in it but it seemed pretty terrible). Now it was Edwards turn to give someone a dare (or truth).

"Bella, truth or dare?" Oh that little bugger HAD to pick me. I usually just took the safe path and said truth, because I really don't have many embarrassing things they can ask me. This time however, I felt like I would be losing to him or something if I took that safe path… don't ask me why but it does!

"Dare"

"Ok… I want you to…" Edward started thinking for a moment, when suddenly horror flashed across his face. Oh god what was he going to make me do!

"F**K THE CHICKEN!"

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**There you have it! I hope you all liked it and I am still very sorry for the wait. See you guys really soon! **

**AlyssaLutz :)**


	13. Sleepless

**Hello all ! I'm so sorry that we didn't update last weekend ! This semester I'm actually doing my homework and it's taking up a lot of time hehehe. So here you are ! Thank you for all the reviews, I love them so much. Keep them coming :) **

**I hope you all like this chapter. PS. When I wrote up Edward and Bella's chat it was 3 and a bit pages on word document :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

"F**K THE CHICKEN!" Edward yelled as he smacked his hand against his head.

"Umm...no," I looked at him like he was insane.

"No Bella. Forget this, guys we left a chicken in the oven, about two hours ago," Edward's eyes filled with fear.

"Shit," Emmett jumped up.

"Quick! Call your mom!" Jasper grabbed the phone off of the coffee table in the living room and threw it at him.

Edward frantically dialed numbers into the phone and put it up to his ear.

**EPOV**

"Hello?" my mother's frustrated voice came over the phone.

"Hey... mom..." I said nervously.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" she yelled. I cringed at her voice. The only times she really yelled was when she was really really angry or when I still refused to go to school to become a doctor.

"I'm sorry mom!" I pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it Edward Anthony, you are to get your but home this minute, how do you think I felt when I was in the middle of taking a bath and suddenly the fire alarm goes off! You're lucky that I didn't fall asleep or something, a fire could have killed me," she roared.

"I know mom," I lowered my head in shame.

"If I don't see your ass through this door in thirty minutes your in for it," she sighed but the anger was still there.

"Ok mom, I'm leaving now," I said pulling off the perfect child act.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, I can see through your act, just get home," she sighed again. I told her that I would and we hung up.

"I have to get going," I said grabbing my jacket off the back of the couch.

"Ok, we'll see you later man," Emmett waved. Jasper and I shot him a look.

"Dude, if he has to go then we all have to go," Jasper said. He kissed Alice gently before hopping up and putting on his jacket as well. Emmett reluctantly set Rose on the floor next to him, kissed her, and then joined us. We said our goodbyes, Bella said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper before turning to me.

She gave a slight smile before she said, "I aint saying goodbye to someone who told me to go f**k a chicken."

"I never expected you to," I shot her a look before shutting the door behind us.

I never wished for a longer drive home in my life. When we got to my house, Emmett and Jasper right away bolted for their cars and left me to face my worst nightmare alone.

I walked into the house, which smelt like smoke and had a layer of the stuff floating along the ceiling –in other circumstances it would have looked kind of cool.

My mom was waiting in the freezing cold living room, all the windows were open trying to vent out the smoke, looking very…. Scary like.

I just stood there; ready to take whatever shit she was going to throw at me. I did deserve it after all.

She yelled and scolded me for a good … twenty minutes. She said something about responsibility and whatnot… and I think she grounded me, something she hasn't done in a while. I didn't really listen to well, I zoned out as much as I can. I knew that if I was really paying attention to what she was saying, my teenage instincts would compel me to argue, that would defiantly not help the situation at all.

When she seemed to have calmed down, she sent me off to clean up the kitchen. The oven was a mess, with shit burned to the bottom and stuff. While I cleaned she sat at the table and questioned me about where I went and whatnot.

"Emmett, Jasper and I went to Alice's"

"I thought she forbade you guys from going?" How did this woman seem to know everything? I never told her about all that.

"She did." I struggled to say as I tried scrubbing a particularly stubborn piece of burnt something off the bottom of the oven.

"And you guys went anyways?"

"We did."

"Is that how you got that burn? On your hand."

"Yes, but Alice was not the one to give it to me."

"Then who was it? Rose?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it was Swan."

"You mean Bella."

"Yes her." I said with a snort.

"Why would she burn you?"

"Uh…"

"She doesn't seem like the kind of person to burn someone just for turning up somewhere where they shouldn't be. "

"Well it was more of an accident than anything else…" I started to explain.

"And she slapped you too, for what?" She inquired.

"How did you…" I was interrupted.

"Was it because you were peaking at her through the bedroom window?"

How the hell does she know this stuff?

"I talked to Alice before you got here" She explained.

"Oh, well… ok…I wasn't… ehh… looking through the window for the reasons… you might think I would… it was really all Jasper's and Emmett's…"

"I don't want to hear it! I thought my son had more decency then this…" She said, turning around.

"Oh mom…" It was then I noticed that she was teasing me.

"Like seriously Edward dear, are you not a bit old to bully the girl you like? Don't little boys do that? Like in grade five?" She turned towards me again, laughing.

"Mom! It is not like that ok! That is so gross!"

"Denial…you are in denialllllll" she teased.

"I am not in denial!"

She just shook her head and motioned for me to continue cleaning.

**BPOV**

"Happy New Years Bells," dad smiled from his usual spot on the couch. He had got the day off because he worked on Christmas Eve and New Years Eve.

"You too dad," I smiled and gave him a hug, "I'm going to be up in my room, I have some homework to finish that's due as soon as I get back."

"Alright," he said before turning his attention back to the TV.

I walked up to my room and threw my bag beside the door. I was still tired from the night before that I just wanted to relax today; Alice and Rose had kept me up till about four am. After pushing my homework off of my bed and decided to leave it till the next day. I still had three days, including today, till I had to go back.

I grabbed my laptop of my desk and set it in front of my headboard so that when I was lying on my stomach my head would be on my pillow. I scrunched the pillow between my arms as I turned my laptop on and waited for it to load.

I opened up the internet browser and typed in the NDTeens site. Within ten seconds of logging in and starting to check my messages a chat invite popped up.

- -

**Starting conversation with Wyleeum01**

**Wyleeum01 says: Hey there Twilight. Long time no talk. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yes it has. **

**Wyleeum01 says: So… what have you been up to? **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh… you know… celebrating New Years and such. **

**Wyleeum01 says: Oh yeah. Happy New Years by the way. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Thanks. You too. How has your Christmas holidays been?**

**Wyleeum01 says: Pretty good. I was in Chicago at my grandparents. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Well that's always fun. Oh hey! I was wondering if you could help me with something since you're like, you know, a genius.**

**Wyleeum01 says: I wouldn't so as far to call my self a genius but I do have high grades. What can I help you with?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Are you taking English?**

**Wyleeum01 says: University English.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Perfect. Did your call read that short story called 'Two Words'? We have to pick two words that could be the words Belisa whispered in the Colonel's ear. Do you have any idea what the words can be?**

**Wyleeum01 says: Well, what words have you come up with already?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Redemption, Love, Believe, Trust, Confidence, and Unity.**

**Wyleeum01 says: Have you looked up the definitions for those words? Which ones do you think they could be the most? **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Well, I was thinking redemption because like the Colonel is trying to redeem himself from the wrong things he did in the past and get on people's good sides again. Also, believe because if he has someone to believe in and to look foreword to and faith everyday.**

**Wyleeum01 says: I was thinking along the same lines, I was going to use redemption as well, but I was going to use confidence instead of believe, but now when you put it that way believe seems to be about the same thing. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yeah, I had that one on my list too. **

**Wyleeum01 says: So now you have your answer. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yes, thank you. **

**Wyleeum01 says: You're very welcome. So off the topic of school… I don't think that we should do school during Christmas holidays. Shouldn't it be a time of family? Not a time of math and biology and all those 'fun' classes.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I agree. But yes… what else can we talk about?**

**Wyleeum01 says: I don't know, but I actually should get going. My grandparents are coming up from Chicago and my mom just told me that we have to leave to go pick them up from the airport. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Ok. I hope you have a good time while they are here.**

**Wyleeum01 says: Yeah, they are pretty boring but they do give me money every time they visit. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Then it's a win win situation**

**Wyleeum01 says: Definitely. I'm gunna go now. I'll talk to you later. Bye! **

**Twilight_girl13 says: See ya : )**

**Conversation has now ended **

**- -**

I sighed as he signed off and I became bored again. I decided to check my email; I should have gotten another one from my mom by now. To my surprise, I didn't. Sometimes I wondered if she was having just a bit too much fun without me. Phil being about ten years younger than my mom brought out a side her that frightened me a bit.

Julliard_Bound wasn't on and neither was Alice or Jessica so I decided to do my laundry from over the holidays. While I separated my clothes into darks, colours, and whites I thought about how the people I was talking to I could know along. Dad called me down around 7 and asked if I wouldn't mind making us some dinner. I pulled out chicken, flat bread, cheese, red peppers, and onions to make fajitas. When I got back into my room after eating I saw that I had a new chat request from Julliard.

I grabbed my laptop and layed down on my bed on my stomach. I couldn't wait to talk to him.

- -

**Starting conversation with Julliard_Bound**

**Julliard_Bound says: Hey Twilight! **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hi Julliard!**

**Julliard_Bound says: How are you?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I've been better. You?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Same here.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Happy New Years : )**

**Julliard_Bound says: Same to you. What did you do last night?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I went to my friend's house. You?**

**Julliard_Bound says: I hung out at my house for a bit before going to my cousins. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Awesome. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah it was ok, my mom got angry at me for something stupid. God she makes me so angry sometimes. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: What did you do?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Trust me, you don't want to know.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Okay. But, don't take your mom for granted, she loves you.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah, yeah, I know, so what about your parents? Do they get angry at you for stupid things?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Well my dad is the only one I live with. He's pretty cool. I'm not the type to go around raving havoc like someone I know… **

**Julliard_Bound says: Hey! I was not raving havoc; I had a cooking incident.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Sure, sure. Anyway, I don't get in trouble like… ever. My mom doesn't live here; she travels a lot with her new husband, my step dad. Even before her and her new husband was married I was the responsible one in the house. Mom always tells me that I get more middle aged every year. **

**Julliard_Bound says: My mom is nothing like that. I would love to have your mom. My mom is all about rules and perfection. My bed must be made before I go to school everyday and even on weekend I have to be up by 10am. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: I would love to have your mom! She's just like me. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Then we will have to switch one day. Your dad seems pretty cool. But I don't think he would like me.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Why not?**

**Julliard_Bound says: "Hello sir my name is Nick, I met your daughter over the internet and now we are good friends." He would probably shoot me. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hahaha. He would too. He does have a gun. Lmao. Is that your name? Nick?**

**Julliard_Bound says: No. It was just an example. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Well, could you tell me your name so I don't have to keep calling you Julliard. **

**Julliard_Bound says: How about middle name?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Okay. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Anthony. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Marie.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Marie, I like it. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Anthony is a pretty hot name too. Haha. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Don't hate on the name, it was my grandfathers. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Marie was my grandmothers. **

**Julliard_Bound says: There's something else we have in common. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: I guess so. What about your dad? You never mention him.**

**Julliard_Bound says: He's not home much. He's a doctor and I think his work is more important to him then I am. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: What! Don't say that. I think he loves you. My dad isn't home much either and he never tells me he loves me but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me. My dad is a man of few words. Maybe yours is too.**

**Julliard_Bound says: My dad isn't thrilled on the whole Julliard thing. He doesn't get it that playing the piano is all I have ever wanted to do and all I ever will do. He wants me to become a doctor and follow in his footsteps. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: That doesn't sound fair. He should support your decision. It's not his life to live! **

**Julliard_Bound says: Calm down Marie :p I know he doesn't support it but that's not stopping me. I'm going to get into Julliard on a full scholarship. I focus on my schooling a lot. The only time I see my friends is on the weekend because I study my ass off Monday to Friday.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Lol. I'm glad you're not letting him stand in your way. You seem very determined. **

**Julliard_Bound says: I am. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Good**

**Julliard_Bound says: What about you? What do you want to go to school for?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I'm not sure what I want to do. Something involving writing. Maybe an editor.**

**Julliard_Bound says: That would be cool to edit books. You'd get to read them before everyone else. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yeah, I never thought of it that way. I guess I'll just think about it when it comes to that time. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Living life to the fullest?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Dream like you'll live forever, live like you'll die today.**

**Julliard_Bound says: That's a good quote to live by. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: I like to think so. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Back to the topic of your dad. Does he really have a gun?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: He's a police officer.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Oh shit. Well I guess that you and I won't be meeting any time soon. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Haha. I wouldn't bet on it.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Are you excited to head back to school?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Not really. Exams are in a month and that stresses me out. You don't want to be around me during exam time. **

**Julliard_Bound says: No? Are you a study-a-holic?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: You could say that. I do have a habit of recording all my notes and putting them on my iPod then listening to them subconsciously at night. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Funny, I do the same thing. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: No way, are you for real?**

**Julliard_Bound says: 100%. Well I think I should get off here now, it's almost 2am. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Wow, time flies when you're having fun I guess. **

**Julliard_Bound says: I'd say. I'll talk to you soon, right?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Definitely. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Talk to you later. Goodnight Marie :)**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yes you will. Goodnight Anthony :)**

**Conversation has now ended.**

**- -**

I shut down my laptop and placed it back on my desk. I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet so I grabbed a new book I was reading. It was called 'Sleepless' Angela gave it to me before the Christmas holidays but I never found time to read it. I had read a bit of it at school and was on page 62. As I opened the book I became absorbed in the writing. The book grabbed your attention. It was about a girl named Trinity who has these dreams of things that are happening to real people, like a psychic but not. Trinity had a dream of her friend Kiri being murdered and called Kiri's parents. It turns out her dream was true and now the man who killed her is coming after Trinity through her dreams. In one of her dreams he stabbed her in the shoulder and then her boyfriend woke her up and there was blood seeping through her shirt where the guy had stabbed her in her dream. It was so good.

When I finished the book I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 3am. It had taken me an hour to read the remainder 193 pages.

I shut off my light and began to dream about what I thought Anthony would look like if I ever met him. I imagined dark brown hair and blue eyes the colour of my duvet. He was gorgeous, at least, in my dreams he was.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**There you have it! You guys should all go check out the book I mentioned, it grabs your attention. So good !**

**We'll update ASAP. **

**If we don't this weekend then we defiantly will on February 26 cuz it's my birthday :). **

**See you soon !**

**Alyssa**


	14. So Different

**Hello everyone! This is aminea88, the co-writer of AlyssaLutz. She has run off the Austria and Germany for the next week (until the 22, 11 days!) for a school trip. So while she is having tons of fun there, I wrote chapter 14 (she still helped of course :)) and she wrote a bunch of chapter 15 –which I might or might not put up before she gets back- she sent the chapter 15 to me to finish.**

**So make sure to send her your love readers! I hope you enjoy chapter 14 :)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 14: So Different**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

EPOV

A few weeks have passed since the New Years incident and I have gone into full study mode. My mom and I made a deal that if I get over 90 on all my finals I won't have to buy her the new stove that she wants. There are some burn marks on the interior of the stove that won't come off. It's times like these I wish I could hang out with my friends, but seeing as I am still grounded and finals are a week away, that won't be happening anytime soon.

Finals. Ugh. The one time of year where social life, for me, is non-existent. Emmett had sent me an email a couple of days ago that said "Notice that Student + Dying = Studying". For once in my life I actually agreed with Emmett on this. But there is a light at the end of all the hard work. We had a whole week of just going to school for a couple of hours then going home.

This year our finals began on a Thursday and carried through till the next Friday. Luckily my exams were Thursday, Friday, Monday, Tuesday so by Wednesday I was free to hang out with Emmett and Jasper again.

In order to get the scholarship that I want, I need my marks to be at the top. Right now I have the highest overall average for a junior but it is followed closely behind by Bella Swan. The rivalry between us never ends.

I shut my AP math book with a deep sigh. For the past two weeks it seemed I have been doing nothing but studying. I think Emmett and Jasper made a "Edward Masen Died" group on Facebook, making fun of the fact that I haven't shown my face anywhere outside of class (at lunch I go to the library to study) since the Christmas break. The closest thing to a social life I have right now is on NDTeens, which is really pathetic. I talk to Twilight_girl13 (or Marie) everyday now, and she has been a great stress reliever. It really seems that she knows just what to say to make me feel better in any situation.

She also has been studying hard for finals. From what I can tell she is studying almost as much as me. I doubt anyone can quite get up to the level where I am at though.

After studying for 4 hours straight on what should have been a fun afternoon, I turned on my laptop and hoped that Marie was online. All the stress that I had built up in me melted away when I saw that she was indeed online.

- -

**Sending chat request to Twilight_girl13.**

**Twilight_girl13 has accepted chat request.**

**Starting conversation with Twilight_girl13.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Hey!**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hi Anthony!**

**Julliard_Bound says: How is your day so far?**

**Twilgiht_girl13 says: Filled with endless studying, yours?**

**Julliard_Bound says: The same. I went 4 hours straight today. Luckily finals start on Thursday. **

**Twilgiht_girl13 says: Ha. Beat you. 6 hours. **

**Julliard_Bound says: It appears I have met my match. I have never known anyone who has studied longer then I have. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: You are such a geek. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Are you not the one who studied longer than I have?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Fair enough. So what are you up to for tonight?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Nothing much, probably more studying (oh joy). How about you?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Uh… I don't know, I might need to run grab some groceries for tonight's dinner.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Sounds fun. Do you cook?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Yep. My dad is pretty useless in the kitchen.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Haha, you really are different from normal girls. In a good way of course. Being about to cook is a great quality in a girl.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Lol, thanks. I get that a lot (the not –normal part). Especially from my friends. If there is one benefit to this whole "non-stop studying" thing, its that I don't need to deal with them trying to convert me to a "normal person". After all, who wants to be normal? Yuck. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Right on, haha, normal is for boring people. Why don't you like hanging out with your friends? You guys don't get along?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: No, that's not it. Trust me. When you have crazy friends like I do, you enjoy these times when you know they won't come pounding down your front door.**

**Julliard_Bound says: My friends are much the same. I get in so much trouble because of those four. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Lol. What exams do you have this semester?**

**Julliard_Bound says: AP Math, Music History, Gym, and AP Chemistry. You?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: AP English, AP Math, Music History, and AP History. I have gym next semester, so if I don't message you in a few days you'll know that I am in the hospital.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Klutz? **

**Twilight_girl13 says: That would be me yes. The whole emergency room here knows me the moment I walk in and I know all the nurses names. I have been there probably 20 times since I moved here freshmen year. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Lmao, if we ever meet I promise to never let you fall again. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Thanks Romeo –insert sarcasm-.**

**Julliard_Bound says: My mother taught me to always treat a woman with the utmost respect they deserve. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Another reason why I think your mom is awesome. Lol. **

**Julliard_Bound says: She's pretty cool but can be a pain at sometimes. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Promise me that I will get to meet your mom one day if we ever meet each other in person?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Lol, I promise. I should go now; I have at least two more hours of studying because of you. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: You don't have to beat me lol. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Fine, then I will go start on my studying marathon.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I will too. Lol. **

**Julliard_Bound says: See you later alligator. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: You are such a nerd. In a while crocodile. **

**Conversation has now ended. **

**- -**

I shut off my Macbook and went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I heard the front door open and shut. My dad must me home.

"Hey" I greeted him when he walked in the kitchen. He nodded his head, acknowledging my presence but said nothing more. He looked really tired.

"Rough day at work?"

"Yes, preformed a heart bypass surgery on a young man today, only twenty three." He said with a sigh.

"Will he be ok?"

"Oh yes, it was a rather low-risk procedure. It's just sad that someone his age is having troubles with his heart already."

My dad often told me these sorts of stories, along with the more terrible, and heart wrenching ones. I think he is hoping to motivate me to become a doctor.

I stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth and went over to the front door where my dad put down the big pile of mail he collected from the mail box on his way home.

"Did you look through the mail yet?"

"No not yet" he answered, "you expecting something?"

"Uh…" I didn't answer him. I was waiting for an acceptance letter from this really good summer music program I signed up for… without my parent's permission. I sort of forged their signature.

My mom came down from upstairs, greeted my dad with a kiss, and asked me how my studying was doing. I didn't answer her because I was to busy gawking at the letter in my hand.

_Dear Edward Masen._

_Congratulations, your application for the International Music Camp, Summer School of Fine Arts, has been accepted along with a full scholarship for our three week piano and organ program. We look forward to your…_

I read the first sentence five times over. I am going to the International Music Camp this summer!

"Edward…?" My mom asked, wondering why I haven't answered her. She walked over towards me. "What is that you are reading?"

"Uh…" Oh shit, new problem. My parents will kill me when they find out I forged their signature to get into a music program…

"Who's that letter from?" My mother asked, taking the sheet from me. I thought about stopping her but what was the point really?

Her eyebrows met at the center of her forehead as she read the acceptance letter. Her lips became thinner and thinner…

"What is this?"

"Well you just read it, so you should know." I said with some attitude I should have kept to myself.

"I don't recall you mentioning signing up for anything like this." She said sternly.

"Well if you did, that would be pretty creepy because I _didn't_ mention signing up." Oh man Edward, just shut up already!

My mother looked shocked, and angry. My defensive approach made it very obvious that I knew I did something very wrong, and that this was not just some misunderstanding.

"We already agreed that you will work with your father as a co-op student at the hospital this summer." She said sternly.

"We? What _we_? You both were the ones who decided that, not me."

My father stepped in, and my mother passed him the letter which he read over quickly. He put it down on the bench by the door.

"There is no point in discussing this, you are not going." He said finally.

"What do you mean!?"

"Doing these kinds of things on your own… I don't know where we went wrong in raising you but I will not have my son disrespecting his parents like this."

"What do you mean? You two were the ones who said when it comes to me working towards Julliard; you wanted nothing to do with it."

"That does not mean you can forge our signature, which I'm sure you did, to go into some summer camp thing. Aren't you a bit old for summer camp anyways?"

"It's more of a summer course then a summer camp. It's a university prep-course for those wishing to pursue a career in music."

"You are _still_ going on about that?" My mother asked with a deep sigh.

"Well I _have_ been 'going on' about this for the past, what, three years. It's been even longer since I have decided to become a musician. I am not about to drop my dream over night."

"Edward… _Please…_ Understand that we are not trying to be your enemy here. We love you and we want the very best for you. We want you to be able to support yourself and have a steady, decent job one day. We won't be around to support you forever you know."

"I know that, but this is something I really want to do._ I_ don't need the newest blackberry, the most expensive designer clothes or a Ferrari to make me happy like _you_ guys. I am perfectly capable of living in a normal sized house with average pay and average things." I had this talk with my parents like a million times. I knew all their arguments and I know they know all mine.

"I am getting sick of your disrespect!" My mom snapped, "You are doing this on purpose aren't you? You are trying to make me and your father upset. Well I hope you are enjoying yourself." She started crying.

"Oh come one there is no need to cry… god" I mumbled. She has pulled out the crying thing a few times to many for me to really get that upset by it anymore.

She turned around and started clutching her stomach as if she was going to puke, another thing she did when we got into fights. "Why can't you just act like normal guys your age?" She asked. Once again, something she asked often because she knew it pissed me off.

"What do you mean by normal? So you want me to act like the majority of other guys my age? The majority of guys my age don't study nearly as much as I do; they are satisfied with their sixty averages. The majority of guys are out at party's getting wasted and high every weekend. The majority of guys wouldn't put up with _half_ the bullshit I get from you two!"

My mom turned around and smacked me across the face. This was _not_ something she did very often. I stood there on the spot, too stunned to stop her so I can tell her off for smacking me. Without a word, she took my fathers arm and they left the house. After the door slammed behind them, I fumed my way up to my bed room where I locked myself in and turned on the laptop again. Marie was offline so I took out my plan B for relieving stress. I played spider solitaire… for an hour.

I started feeling bad. It was my fault really, I should have told them about the music camp. I also acted really childish when they were telling me off. I tried to call my mom to apologize, but her cell was turned off. I tried my dad's to, but it too was shut off. I wonder where they went.

I could have literally jumped for joy when I saw that Marie logged in. I opened a chat window with her.

--

**Sending chat request to Twilight_girl13.**

**Twilight_girl13 has accepted chat request.**

**Starting conversation with Twilight_girl13.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Hey!**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hey, wow, it's been so long since we last chatted. Lol. What happened to studying?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Uhh… it got interrupted by something awesome!**

**Twilgiht_girl13 says: Oh really? **

**Julliard_Bound says: Oh yeah. I got accepted at the international music camp. I signed up for a full scholarship for their university prep course for the piano. Since I would have had to pay for it all myself I wouldn't have been able afford to go if they didn't give me the scholarship. **

**Twilgiht_girl13 says: Wow… I think I might have heard of that place before… Congratulations :) **

**Julliard_Bound says: Thanks, my parent's weren't very happy though. I sort of signed up and everything without telling them. (Yes I know it was stupid, but I knew they would stop me from signing up in the first place. Now that I have already been accepted and everything, there is not to much they can do to stop me… I don't think. Well anyways, my chances are a lot better now then they would have been.)**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hn… I am sure they are just trying to do what's best for you (even though their idea of what's good for you might be different from yours.)**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah -.- That's what they said.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Just apologize and talk to them about it, I am sure you guys can come to some agreement. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah I would, but they ran off because that's what they do when we get into fights. I think they went to see a movie and go to dinner or something. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Aww that sucks.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Well what will suck about going to the camp is that I will be gone for three weeks, without internet. So that means I can't talk to you for a long while. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh you must be excited. Haha**

**Julliard_Bound says: Not about that part really.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh you flatter me so. So… do you have a cell phone?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yep… want to exchange numbers?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Sure, mine is 416 957 9114**

**Julliard_Bound says: 647 230 1003**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Awesome, now we can text each other. Make sure you do!**

**Julliard_Bound says: I will. Now we have an excuse not to use this site all the time. I have been getting too many creepers trying to chat with me. I ignore them.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh me to, but I have set my settings so only my friends can see me as online. I figured out how to do that a few days ago (there is an option for it on the top left had corner of the window. Next to the logo thing.)**

**Julliard_Bound says: Oh perfect! Thanks a lot.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Well, I have groceries to go and get before it gets too late. It's already 6:30. My dad will be home in an hour.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Ok, well have fun with that.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Haha I will. Bye**

**Julliard_Bound says: Cya**

**Conversation has now ended.**

--

I quickly added her cell number to my phone. Delighted she agreed to give it to me. I wanted to ask for a while but was worried about scaring her off.

With nothing else to do, I found myself digging through the cupboards for something else to eat; chips and pop or something. After seeing there was absolutely nothing –shocker- and having nothing else to do, I decided to take a trip to Target to grab some snacks (my parents are not here to stop me).

When I got there I went straight for the junk food isle. After grabbing a bunch of chips, cookies, pop and a bag of sour watermelon candies (those things are amazing) I headed for the cash registers. As I waited in the line, someone came from behind.

"Oh well Masen, long time no see." A sarcastic, condescending voice said.

"Swan, come to slap me again?"

"No actually. Don't think I would ever put myself through the trouble of coming over here just to slap you. You are defiantly not worth my time."

"Well that's nice. Well I am apparently worth the time of coming over to this specific cash register just to bug me."

"No actually. All the other ones are closed or the lines are crazy long. But that other one is opening up now so I am off." And with that she left for the next queue.

"Oh. Ok bitch." I mumbled to myself.

When we finished paying for our stuff, annoyingly enough at the same time, we headed for our cars. Which were parked annoyingly close to each other. We ignored each other until Bella strolled over a patch of ice/mud and fell in it. I couldn't help but start to laugh. She was lucky her cart didn't tip over, but it did start to roll away. I was nice enough to stop it for her.

"Watch where you are going smart ass!" The entire right side of her leg was covered in mud.

She got back up, trying to get some of the mud off her leg with her sleeve… which was pointless because it was also covered in mud. She looked ready to cry in frustration.

"Oh yes, very funny. You dick." She said angrily.

"Oh well that's not very nice. You really should be kinder; I did stop your cart from rolling away and busting more cars. Oh wow you got a lot of stuff here" I said nonchalantly. Bella fumed as she reached down to roll up the bottom of her pant leg, which got it bad. It was then I noticed she still had the cast on from when she kicked my car.

"So when you getting that off, the token of how dumb you are." I asked as if I didn't say anything offensive at all in the question.

She glared at me and retorted with a snort. "If you mean this token of what an asshole _you_ are; I have an appointment for it in a week or so."

"You know what; you are so not cute at all."

"Who said I wanted to be cute around you?"

I took a deep, dramatic, sigh. "It's really amazing. How different two girls the same age can be."

"You know what Masen, I was just thinking the same. How two guys can be so completely opposite from one another."

"You are rude, bitter, and bitchy. She, on the other hand, is polite, thoughtful and sweet." I must never tell her I met her online.

"You are an arrogant asshole, a player, and a dumbass. He, however, is charming, brilliant, and totally perfect."

She walked over, shoved me over, and took her cart back. I didn't stop her. I made my way back to my car and back to my house.

I spent the rest of the evening eating chips, drinking pop, and thinking of a girl that I was just dying to meet. Until I feel asleep on my bed, with the lights still on.

* * * * * *

I woke with alarm. There was someone banging on the front door. Needless to say, it freaked me out. I swung my head around to check the clock, 2:47 am, before I went downstairs and looked through the peephole. On the other side of the door there were two police officers. _What is going on_?" I asked myself as I opened the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**:O Cliffy!**

**Well, thanks for reading! Send your reviews for Alyssa dear in Austria/Germany! She might be back for the next chapter… depends on how fast I am able to write (there is a chance I might have it out before the 22… depends on how lazy I am).**

**Happy March break ppls! **


	15. Guilt

**This is aminea88 again! Alyssa is still in Austria and Germany and she has been telling me how much fun she is having - I am very jelous ;) – and how happy she is for all the reviews! So a big thank you from both Alyssa and myself for all those reviews!**

**Hey hey everyone! Who here is SHOCKED at how fast I released this chapter? Well I am I can tell you that!**

**Sorry that it is a bit shorter than usual. I didn't want to add anything else without talking to Alyssa about it first… so I worked with what I had :) hope you all don't mind ;P**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 15: Guilt

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I could feel the stares of sympathy as I sat in the front row of the church. If I had it my way I would be in the back where no one could see me. Half the people here I didn't recognize. Most were ex-patients of my dads who helped them with long term recovery or worked with my mom.

"As we remember the words that our father gave us, let us remember Senior Edward Masen and Elizabeth Masen as the kind, warm hearted people we knew them as," the priest gave a small smile.

Everywhere around me people were saying the Lord's Prayer. I moved my lips slightly to look like I was saying it but no words came out of my mouth.

Once the mass was wrapped up, the insanely large group of people moved to the legion across the street. There was little finger sandwiches and mini desserts over there waiting for us. One at a time people came up to me and started telling me about how great my father was or how kind hearted my mother was.

Honestly, I didn't want to hear it. Some of these people didn't know them as friends, merely people they encountered; mere acquaintances that knew nothing about them. Either that, or people that always disliked my family and now all of a sudden they see them as great people. So typical.

"I'm sorry for your loss Edward, I know how hard it is when you lose a parent," a middle aged man came up to me. He knows how hard it is to lose a parent? He probably lost them over the past year or so, when they were at that age. He didn't have to lose his parents at the age of sixteen.

I sat down at a table with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie off in the corner away from the mourning wannabe's. Bella was sitting with us too but she kept her eyes averted from mine. She eventually looked my way.

She went cross eyed and stuck her tongue out at me. She turned back around to talk to Rose.

I turned around the other way so she wouldn't see the smile that spread across my face, the first one since a week ago when I heard that my parents got into a fatal car accident. At least someone is treating me about the same as before, and not giving me those typical looks of sympathy I have been getting all over the place recently. Never would I ever have thought that Bella Swan would be the one to make me feel better.

Alice leaned over and gave me a hug. She had traces of tears on her cheeks from crying for so long. My mom and she were really close, like the daughter she never had. I gave her a one arm hug back but let go after a few seconds.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head out, I can't be here right now, not with all these people," I said looking to the faces of my friends.

"Alright man," Emmett clapped a hand on my arm.

"Bye guys," I mumbled.

I exited the large room with the eyes of people still on me.

"Poor boy," a lady mumbled behind me.

"Such a sad event," an old man shook his head as I walked past him. Did these people not realize how loud they were talking or something?

I went out to my car and slammed the door after I slid into the drivers' seat. As I approached the intersections that lead to my street, I realized something. I wouldn't be living there anymore. Since Carlisle and Esme are my aunt and uncle as well as my godparents I would be living with them.

There was a yellow Porsche following my car which I recognized as Alice's. I tried to shake them off by taking a detour route, but the Porsche was still following me. With a frustrated sigh I drove into my driveway and stayed inside the car until Alice pulled up beside me.

It was then I noticed she was not alone. Out of the passenger seat came Jasper. I looked through the back seat window to see if Emmett and Rose tagged along to bother me as well. They didn't.

"No offence you two…" I said getting out of my car.

"Yes Edward, I know you want to be alone." Jasper said, "But neither of us thinks that's the best for you."

"Don't worry bud; I am not planning on committing suicide." I said, irritated.

"That's not what we mean."

"Then what do you mean? I just want some time to be alone." I mumbled and hoped they would go away.

"You have had a week to be alone. It is not healthy to isolate yourself like this; it is just going to make it harder."

I ignored Jasper. Just because the guy has taken all these courses in psychology doesn't mean he has to act like such a know it all. Why won't they just leave?

"Well, even if you don't want to talk all this right now. How about you at least let us help you pack your stuff. You will be moving in with me, Carlisle and Esme tomorrow." Alice said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook her hand off.

"How old do you think I am? I can take care of myself." I gave them a smile, in an attempt to convince them.

"Edward…" Alice started.

"Really Alice, I am totally over it, I just need some time to myself to pack away my stuff. That is something I want to do on my own."

"Well if you need anything… just call one of us ok? We would be happy to help." Jasper said.

"Yeah yeah, I will don't worry."

They left my house, and I guess went back to the legion or something. Truthfully, I didn't really care.

When I got inside the house, I went straight to my room and plopped down on my bed. I was glad the funeral business was over.

I buried my face in my hands, remembering last week when the police told me about the accident, and how they were pronounced dead at the scene. Apparently, a tow-truck driver lost control of the vehicle on a sheet of black ice, and hit my parents' car. The truck was not going to fast, and neither were my parents. There was no one to blame for the accident.

Except for me.

I really wanted someone just to come out and say it! That if I didn't sign up for that stupid music camp, if I didn't forge their signatures and started that ridiculous fight with them, they wouldn't have even left the house. Instead of being on the road, where they died, they would have been safe on the couch, watching television.

I felt my pocket vibrate, someone was texting me.

****

_Hey, __It's Marie  
I haven't seen you around NDT  
for a while, and I you haven't been  
answering my texts… is something  
wrong? I hope I am not being  
too pushy. :(_

****

She texted before? I looked through my message history and, what do you know, she did text; Five times actually. I guess through my slump, I haven't really been paying attention to text messages at all. I saw there were also seventeen other unread text messages, which is a lot since I only gave a grand totally of seven people my cell number, and two of them are not able to text anymore.

I texted her back, hoping she is not pissed that I haven't contacted her in a week. I thought about telling her the reason I was so out of it. But then I remembered the caution and the awkwardness that surrounded every conversation I tried having with Emmet, Rose, Alice and Jasper and decided against it. I don't need another person treating me like a human time bomb.

****

_Hey Marie, Sorry I haven't been  
contacting you since last week.  
I was having some family  
problems. Sorry. Are you on NDT?_

****

It only took a few moments for her to respond. Was it to much to hope that she was waiting for my reply? I guess so, she probably was in the middle of texting one of her other friends. With a personality like hers, she must have lots.

****

_No, sorry I am out somewhere  
right now, but I should be home  
in about a half hour or so. Will  
you be on then?_

****

I texted her back saying I would be. I would never admit to anyone, ever, that I was waiting by my computer for the half hour until I saw her status switch to online.

**Sending chat request to Twilight_girl13.**

**Twilight_girl13 has accepted chat request.**

**Starting conversation with Twilight_girl13.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Hey!**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Heeya!**

**Julliard_Bound says: So whats up? Sorry for disappearing like that, I had some… family issues to sort out.**

**Twilgiht_girl13 says: Oh, I just got back from a funeral :(. Oh? So are those family issues sorted out yet?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Sorta. **

**Twilgiht_girl13 says: Oh well that's… better :)**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah, so that camp thing is on hold for now. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Aww. Well I hope it all work out at the end.**

**Julliard_Bound says: So do I. So, you said you went to a funeral? Was it someone close to you?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Well, not really. It was for this couple that got killed in a car accident. My dad knew them sort of. Their son goes to my school. **

I reread that sentence what must have been ten times. Could it be a coincidence? Or could it be that this mystery girl actually goes to my school? I better not ask anything. She might start thinking I am a creeper or something (last thing I want to happen.)

**Julliard_Bound says: Oh that's sad. Were you friends with the son?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Nope.**

**Julliard_Bound says: I see. Hnn. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Well on a happier note, Exams next week!**

**Julliard_Bound says: Oh yes, damnit, I need to get back on with my studying! Because of the same reason I wasn't online or answering my texts, I have been seriously slacking on my school work!**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh well we can't have that can we? You better get your butt into gear!**

**Julliard_Bound says: Haha, for sure. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: So did u decide what courses you are going to take in grade 12 yet? **

**Julliard_Bound says: Uhh… sort of, I used to know what I was taking but there have been some changes. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh really? **

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah, I am taking more science courses now than I expected to.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: …?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah, I am dropping the music thing.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: … why?! That was your dream wasn't it? Like… did your parents do something to make you drop it?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Well, they have done so much for me, and if me becoming a doctor would make them that happy… well it wouldn't be that bad. I am good at science and math, and I do enjoy helping other people… so I will live :) I can play piano on the side or something.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Just make sure you think about it good, so you won't regret it later on.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yeah, that's one of the things I spent the past week thinking about. I am sure I am ok with giving up on Julliard. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Well… ok….**

**Julliard_Bound says: Haha, well, I have exams to study for (oh joy) so I better get going.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Ok, talk to you later then. Make sure to text me next time you are going to disappear of a week ok? Sorry if I sound creepy, but I missed talking to you.**

**Julliard_Bound says: haha ok I will, I missed talking to you too, talk to you tomorrow I guess. Byee!**

**Conversation has now ended.**

**BPOV**

I heard the door bell go off, and ran downstairs to get the door. I knew it was Alice before I got to the door because we made plans to go out after the funeral (I told her I had a few things to take care of at home… aka talking to Julliard).

When I got to the door Alice was standing there, changed out of the pretty black skirt and blouse she wore for the funeral, and looked totally ready to hit the mall. She told me she wanted something to get her mind off everything, so the mall was the perfect distraction.

She drove, of course, and started talking to me about Edward.

"I tried to talk to him today." She started.

"Oh?" Even if I despise the guy, I can't help but feel bad for him. Especially after the stuff I said to him the night his parents died. I felt terrible about that.

"Yeah, he is trying to act like he doesn't care at all, but he is not fooling anyone. He had this massive fight with his parents the day they died. In fact, I was able to squeeze out of him that that was the reason they left the house in the first place. He is clearly blaming himself and I want to help him but I don't know how!" Alice looked like she was fighting back tears. I didn't know what to say so an awkward silence started.

We managed to snag a parking lot near the front of the busy mall. Alice gave herself a moment to gather herself.

"Now that the funeral is off and everything … I think the fact that they are gone really is finally starting to hit me." She was looking at her knees. I once again had no idea what to say, so I just kept quiet.

Alice flung her head back up fast, opened her door and jumped out.

"But right now is not the time to think of that stuff. The whole point of this is so I don't sit around, drowning in my own depression." Alice perked back to, almost, her usual self.

We spent the rest of the afternoon running from store to store. Alice made me try on this short white skirt with these white frill things going all around it. Apparently it looked "amazing" on me so she bought it for me. There is _no way_ I am wearing something that short though.

A jean skirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans later, we were in the food court having a dinner like thing. It was around six and my dad should be home. I was about to call him to ask if he needed me to pick up anything for dinner when I saw I was getting a call from him.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"I want you home, now. We need to talk." I never heard my dad sound this angry before… ever.

"Uhh… Ok, why?"

"You know perfectly well why, now get home _**now**_." With that, he hung up the phone.

I sat there staring at the phone, eyes watering in anger. What the hell could I have done to deserve that? There is no chance I am bringing home dinner now!

"Well that sounded pretty intense. What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea!" I said, trying to stop myself from crying.

"Did you leave the stove on at home or something?" Alice laughed, remembering Edwards's incident.

"No… He said I should know why he is mad."

"Well…Is there anything you are… you know… hiding from him he might have found out or something?"

"Well… The only thing is that stupid chat room thing… but how would he find out…"

I thought for a moment. Then suddenly it hit me… When Alice knocked on the door this morning… right after I stopped talking to… oh shit.

"Uhh Alice…"

"Hn?"

"I think I left the NDTeens website open on my computer."

"Oh well nice going. Don't jump to conclusions though; maybe he is mad about something else…"

"Oh that is defiantly it, because he was supposed to change the light bulb in my room that went out earlier today. There is no way he would miss it."

"Well just go home and explain to him you are just talking to me, and Jenifer or whatever her name is."

"Jessica… but still… he will seriously kill me." If I was freaking out before, it was nothing compared to how I was freaking out now. What if he bans me from going on the site? Of course he will… good thing I got Julliard's number before this happened… What if he takes me cell too? Oh shit..!

"Well just head home now; the longer he has to wait the angrier he will be." Alice said, picking up our trays and dumping them in the garbage.

Alice dropped me off at my house, I left the bags in her car but I wasn't really thinking about that right now.

I had the wrath of my father to face when I get inside.

In case he did take my cell away along with my computer, I sent a quick text to Julliard

****

Sorry for the random text  
but I think my dad just found  
out that I have been on NDT  
I am in so much shit you  
don't even know. I defiantly  
wont be on NDT for a while.  
He might take my cell too,  
so don't text me! I don't want  
him to ask any questions…  
I will text you when I have  
my cell back.  
****

Ok maybe that was not as quick as I planned. In order to get properly prepared for the worse, I wrote down his number on a piece of paper in my purse, and erased the texts I got from him and his number. I was tempted to just take the battery out so he couldn't snoop through it, but that would be just screaming "GUILTY!"

I put my cell back in my pocket, waved bye to Alice who was waiting for me to go inside, and opened my front door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**OMG ARNT CLIFFIES SO FUN! Well at least this one is not as bad as the last one I don't think.**

**Oh and to sort out any confusion, **

**Edward lived with his real parents, Elizabeth and Edward senior. Esme and Carlisle is Edward aunt and uncle. Alice is Esme's and Carlisle's adopted daughter. Now that Edward parents have passed away, Edward is going to go live with Esme, Carlisle and Alice.**

**Also, as a side note, Jasper and Rose are siblings (Twins) and Emmett is a childhood friend of all theirs. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Edward have all been friends since they were kids.**

**I hope that all made sence!**

**Review! Please!!**


	16. Coping

I shut the door behind me and stood in the foyer, my dad was waiting at the dinner table, he turned around when he heard me come in.

At first he looked to mad for words. There was a strong air of disappointment lingering around him. That was probably worse then if he just yelled at me.

"Bella… do you know why we need to talk?"

"… No…" Imagine if I said yes and he turned out to just be mad because I forgot to take out the garbage or something.

"Don't lie, I know you know what I am talking about."

I didn't answer him.

"Bella, what have I told you about chat sites? I have told you how dangerous they are right?"

"You have," I mumbled.

"What was that? I have? So _why _did I go into your room this morning to find that there was a chat site open on your computer?" My dad yelled at me again.

"I know everyone I'm talking to on there! It's just like MSN!" I yelled back at him.

"How many people are you talking to on there?" he pinched the bridge of his nose and was pacing the area around him.

"Three," I said simply.

"Who?" he asked roughly.

"Alice, Jessica, and Anthony," I replied.

"Who is Anthony?" his eyes shot up to mine and he clenched his fists in anger.

"He goes to my school, he is a junior like me," I lied.

"Is that all you're talking to?" dad crossed his arms and never let his eyes leave my face.

"Yes dad, I'm not stupid enough as to actually talk to people that I don't know. I'm responsible. You should be able to trust me on sites like this. I know all of the three people that I'm talking to. There is nothing to worry about," I tried to sound like I was older and extremely responsible. Unfortunately though, that didn't work.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I don't care if you know everyone you are talking to _now_ but one day you might meet someone on there you don't know, and something may happen to you because of it. For these reasons I am blocking your internet laptop for three weeks. You need it for school and I understand that, any online work needed will be done on my computer and that is for school work only. I would take your cell phone away too but I need you to have that for safety reasons. Now that you went on that site, God only knows who is coming after you. You are also not allowed to go out anywhere except school for the next two weeks." My dad said in a semi calm voice.

I went up to my room with him following me. He turned to the office where his computer was. I looked at my laptop and saw that my internet browser was no longer working. I sighed and shut off my computer. There was no point in using it now.

My dad didn't call me to make dinner, but I silently went downstairs to make something for the two of us.

I opened up the cupboards and started grabbing the ingredients I needed to make Creamy Philidalphea Chicken Pasta. As I browned the chicken on the stove I was tempted to reach into my pocket and pull out my phone to text Anthony. Unfortunately, dad was watching me out of the corner of his eye from the couch and he would come over and see who I was texting the minute I pulled it out.

One I had the pasta cooked, chicken browned, and sauce made; I called dad into the kitchen and let him serve himself. I sat at the table with my meal as he went back to the couch. Seeing as he wasn't going to sit with me tonight I took my food up to my room and got started on the homework I had been avoiding.

The next morning I had woken up for school way to early. I dragged myself through my morning routine and got another reminder from my dad to be home by three. I mumbled an "I know" and chugged my orange juice.

At 7:45 I climbed into my truck and made my way to school. It was going to be a long day.

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

**EPOV –A few days later-**

I sat in my first period class on Wednesday morning staring at my hands. I could hear the people around me whispering about me.

"Why is he here? His parent's just died, if it were me I wouldn't be here for a while," one of the girls whispered to her friend.

I was sick of all the sympathy looks I was getting from everyone. The teacher started the class and my day officially began.

During lunch I went looking for Alice. She knew most of the girls in school and she would know if there was someone named Marie. She was sitting with Bella. Great, just who I wanted to see today.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, avoiding looking at Bella. I didn't need to fight with her right now.

"Sure," she nodded her head and followed me away from the table, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you… know… if there is anyone at the school with the middle name Marie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why?" she responded.

"I met a girl nicknamed Marie on that chat site you forced me onto and I think she goes to our school," I said quietly. Why was I so shy all of a sudden?

"I can't say I do Edward, sorry. Are you sure she goes to our school?" Alice smiled. She knew what was up.

"No, but a couple days ago she was saying how she just got back from a funeral for the parents of a kid at her school, and one was a doctor, and I just assumed…" I trailed off.

"It's ok Edward, I'm sorry I don't know who she is, I can ask other girls though, I won't tell them it was you who asked," she put a hand on my arm.

"That would be great, thanks Ali," I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"You know, I like this nicer and chiller Edward," she hugged me tighter.

"Ok Alice, too much love," I chuckled and pulled her off of me.

"Are you going to come eat with us?" Alice asked hopeful.

"No, I need to go talk to Mr. Parisi about my courses for next year," I said. We said our goodbyes and Alice went back to her table as I went to go see my guidance counselor. I needed to talk to him about changing my music courses to science and medicine ones.

**BPOV**

Alice came back to the table with a smug smile on her face.

"What's going on Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see that Edward is becoming happier again," she smiled.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" I asked her curiously. I wanted to know what Edward asked about that he couldn't say in front of all of us.

"He was just asking me if I knew this girl, but I didn't," Alice shrugged and the conversation drifted into exam talk.

"So are you really not able to leave the house _at all_ for the next two weeks?!" Alice eventually asked.

"Nope, my dad is even having Jake sent over to make sure I don't text anyone that Jake never met. It is completely ridiculous."

"Can't you just ask him to side with you and not tell your dad who you are texting?"

"Nahh, he would flip out too if he found out I am talking to some rando online."

"Aww… that's cute." Alice teased.

"I already told you Alice, we are just friends. More like siblings actually."

"Yeah so you have told me so many times…"

I ignored her; I was used to people teasing Jake and I.

I guess now is the best time to be grounded though, because I usually spend most of my times locked up in my room studying for exams; which are next week by the way. I wanted to text Julliard but the last thing I needed was for the teachers of cafeteria duty to take away my cell phone to. I really should start calling him Anthony, but I have already gotten into the habit of calling him Julliard.

"This is yours" A familiar voice from behind me said, and a purple TNA sweater was thrown at my head.

"Thanks Jess." I said, shocked. Jessica hasn't been talking to me since I started hanging out with Alice. That was odd, for her, because normally she would be all over the opportunity to hang out with one of the most popular girls in the school. Then again, she just could be ignoring me out of jealousy. If it was anyone other than Jessica, I would think that it's because I sort of had been ignoring her myself when I ditched her for Alice. But Jessica does these sorts of things to me all the time so…

Then again… I just realized that I have been sort of being mean to Angela and the other people I hung out with before meeting Alice. I really shouldn't ignore them like that.

Jessica walked off without making conversation. The sweater in my hands was a sweater I gave her for her birthday last year. Lovely.

I told Alice I was going to go say hi to Angela. I went over where she was sitting with Ben, Mike and Jessica. Everyone expect for Jessica said hi.

"Hey Bella, here is a face we haven't seen in a while." A came a sneering voice from the far end of the table. I knew it was Lauren without having to look.

"Yeah sorry, I have been caught up with stuff."

"You mean your new friends." Mike said, clearly hurt.

"Oh don't you guys." Angela chimed in, "I am sure she has her reasons for being so busy recently. Especially with exams coming and you know how she is." Ang gave me a grin.

"Yeah…"

"Well we have to get to class now anyways, see you Bella" Mike said, and he left the table. There was still fifteen minutes left of lunch.

Jessica left soon after, and Ben left to go get ready for gym.

"I am so sorry Ang, I really have been a terrible friend. I totally ignored you after I started hanging out with Alice."

"It's fine Bella, really. These things happen when you make new friends, we still talk in class right?"

"Sort of… Still, I won't be being a bitch anymore. I would suggest going for a movie or something but I am sort of grounded for like… the rest of my life… or two weeks… whichever." I laughed.

"Oh really? How did you manage that?"

"Long story"

"…"

"Fine, I have been going on that chat site thing Jessica sent me and I got caught. Now I'm grounded."

"That's not a very long story." Angela pointed out.

"Well there is more to it, but I will tell you if you call me tonight when you get home regarding our music project."

"But we don't have…ohhhhhh" Angela said as she understood what I was saying.

"Make sure it is between the times of five and six. I will explain during the phone call." I said with a wink.

Angela laughed, and headed off to our lockers together. We talked about school work mostly, but it made me regret not keeping in touch with Angela as much as I should have. I love talking to her, and our interests are very much alike.

I left the sweater lying on the cafeteria table.

**EPOV**

When my courses were all set to be changed, Mr. Parisi said he would contact me later when he looks to see if there were any open spots; I headed to my last period class.

Last period went by without incident. I was still waiting anxiously for a text message from Marie. After receiving yesterdays text, I worried we may lose touch. That is not something I want to happen, but at the same time I don't want to get her in any trouble…

I slammed the door of my Volvo shut. It started raining as soon as I pulled out of the school parking lot. I grumbled, I planned on weeding my mom's garden today after school. At least I don't have to worry about watering it now.

I decided not to sell the house, and rather keep it until I felt it was an appropriate time to sell it. I might even end up living there once I become a legal adult. I have been going to my house every day after school to do some cleaning and make sure my mom's favorite garden didn't die or get overrun by weeds. It was some sentimental thing I hoped to grow out of fast; it was a very dirty job.

I never got used to the eerie quite that surrounded my house now. No more of my mom's annoying soap operas playing on the television, no more sounds of my mom cooking in the kitchen and my dad coming home and kissing her hello. This house was lifeless.

I know it probably would be healthier for me to just sell the thing and move on with my life, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. My parents loved this house. It was the dream house they designed in the early days of their marriage, and five years ago had it finally built.

I spent an hour sorting out junk. The stuff I wanted to keep and the stuff to be thrown away. I could have hit myself in frustration when the "keep" pile turned out to be ten times the size of the "throw away" pile.

It was then my cell phone rang. I rushed to grab it. I could have sprout wings and flew when I saw Marie's number flashing across the screen.

******

Sorry about that! My Dad found  
out I was using a chat site and flipped  
out. I would have texted you sooner but  
my dad sent a friend over to make sure I

I don't text anyone he (my friend) doesn't know.  
My dad is being ridiculous I know, but he took  
away my internet and privileges in general.  
(I am stuck in the house for two weeks). I am  
getting my internet back in three weeks so I  
won't be on NDTeens for a while. SHIT gotta go  
my friend is wondering what is taking me  
so long in the washroom (lmao). Send any  
text messages under the name Jessica, so he  
won't ask questions. =.= Or text me between five and six,  
that's the time when im alone at home (Jake leaves at five  
and dad comes home at six)

-Marie  
*****

I felt a pang of jealousy. A guy friend was watching over her? Was this guy friend really _just_ a guy friend?

I gave my head a good shake. What is wrong with me? I was totally going to become the stalker her dad is trying to protect her from if I keep up with this nonsense.

I responded to her under the name of "Jessica" as she requested. I gave her my sympathy for her situation with her dad and wished I could help her somehow. I told her to feel free to text me in the middle of the night if she has to, not to worry about waking me.

Worrying that the last part sounded weird, I went back to my sorting duties trying to decrease the "keep" pile as much as I can.

It was five when I decided to head back to Alice's. I spent two and a half hours at my house. This was an improvement from Monday, where I stayed till Carlisle came to find me after five hours.

I have been trying my best to not think about my parents at all, especially about their deaths. Every now and again I would feel so sad, angry, and guilty that I could barely move. I saved those fits for when I was in my bed before I went to sleep.

Some people may call it ignoring the issue. I call it coping.

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

**Hello all ! I am back ! I decided to post the AN at the bottom cuz we haven't updated in what feels like forever ! My trip was AMAZING ! I got back on the 22****nd**** of March but then I had to go away for my Papa's (grandpa) funeral. So when I got back to school on the 26****th**** I had 6 days of school to catch up on because I was gone for the three days before the break on my trip. I got to see the Vienna Boys Choir when I was in Austria. They were so adorable ! Then we hunted down two of them after mass at the Hoffburg Palace. They were so nice ! **

**Thank you for all the reviews I got while I was away ! I was so excited to come home and read them all. Unfortunately, I can't read the 205 new chapters in my inbox. I gave up reading fanfiction for lent and it is so hard ! BUT ! Only 7 more days and I can start reading again :)**

**Leave a review ! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far, if you have any ideas that we could use I'd like to hear them too !**

**We'll update ASAP, **

**Alyssa**


	17. A Night of Freedom

**ATTENTION ALL READERS ! Please read the following !**

**I am very sorry for our long absence away from this story ! School has been swamping us with homework lately. But we finally got time to write ! Seeing as how we are both sick. Unfortunately my dear co author has caught the swine flu. And I am home sick with what could be but hopefully not, the Swine Flu. Yes I know, ironic eh ? Laura got it first but she was at my house a couple weeks ago. So I am being held from school now because of her. Laura got sick last Wednesday and myself this Tuesday. Laura's case is one of the 36 confirmed cases in Ontario and mine is still unconfirmed but am showing all the symptoms. I should know if I have it or not by Tuesday. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I read each and every one of them ! **

**Enjoy this chapter ! I know you're going to like it ! :p**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

I had just finished my last exam and was officially one week into my punishment. I guess you could say my exam went well. It was my Music History exam, a subject I did pretty well in. I made my way to my locker after to retrieve the books and binders that I no longer needed. I was happy to finally be done the first semester of being a junior.

"Yo Bella!" Mike called from behind me. I turned around to see him, Jessica and Angela walking over to me.

"Hi guys," I smiled. My smile faltered when it landed on Jessica, but she wasn't exactly smiling back at me either.

"Did you hear about the party tonight?" Mike asked. I could tell he was hoping I could go with him.

"Um, no," I said.

"Really, that's a surprise considering your new best friend is the one hosting it," Jessica spit out.

"Well, I can't go anyways, I got grounded a week and a bit ago. I can't leave my house after 4pm," I sighed.

"Whoa! What did you do to deserve that?" Mike exclaimed, suddenly interested in what we were talking about.

"Nothing of your concern," I smirked.

"Well, we still have a couple of hours before you need to be home, how about we go down to Jack's restaurant for a late lunch and catch up, we haven't seen you in like forever," Angela smiled at me.

"Sounds good," I smiled at her. We all agreed to meet at the restaurant in 20 minutes. Angela came with me in my car and Jessica went with Mike in his.

"I can't believe your dad has actually stuck to his punishment for this long. My parents would have forgotten about it by now," Angela said as I pulled into the parking lot at Jack's.

"Well he is a police officer after all," I laughed as we got out of the car.

"Very true," she laughed in agreement, "So have you talked to Anthony at all in the past week?"

"Of course," I smiled, "I've been texting him, like everyday."

"Does little Bella have a crush?" Angela teased me.

"Maybe…" I lowered my head and tried to hide my smile.

"Come on let's go have a good lunch, maybe lover boy will be at party tonight," Angela smiled.

"Yeah right, he could live anywhere in North Dakota," I said.

That was the last of the talk about Anthony because when we went inside Jessica and Mike were already waiting for us.

"Long time no see guys." I joked.

"Did you guys order yet?" Angela asked.

"No not yet, this place is packed. I hope we will be able to get out before Bella's bedtime." Mike joked.

"Oh shush already!" I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

The place _was_ packed. It must have taken at least an hour for our food to arrive, and of course by then we were all famished.

"So how did exams go for you Bella?" Mike asked.

"Oh ok, I finished my last one today. Music history."

"That's good, how about you Jess?" He turned around to the brunette who has been sulking around the corner of the booth for the entire time.

"Fine." She huffed.

Mike just gave her an exasperated look and continued to chat to Angela and I.

As the day progressed into the afternoon, I started getting packed up to go. It was three thirty; we have been at the restaurant for nearly two hours. On a whole, it went pretty well, if you ignore the fact that it looks like Jessica and Mike never will talk to each other again.

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" Jessica said angrily, after realizing hers was dead.

"I do… what do you need it for?" I asked.

"I need to call to get a ride home."

"Oh Jess, I can give you a ride home. Or Mike, I am sure he wouldn't mind." Even though I say that, Mike looked like he most defiantly would mind.

Jessica glared at me, "That's ok, I will call home." She said, and I handed her my cell phone.

She walked off to the girls' bathroom to call.

"What is stuck up _her_ ass?" Mike complained.

"Mike!" I scolded, "I am sure she is just having a bad day."

"…Or she has something stuck up her ass" Muttered Angela next to me.

"Ang?!" I was completely shocked. Angela never talks that way.

"Sorry Bella, but she is taking this jealously thing way to far! I know she is jealous because you have become close with Alice but she is really acting unreasonable. I can't believe you haven't snapped at her yet."

Angela was right; Jessica has been being really rude to me all lunch. But I have been ignoring her for a while now… so I understand why she is angry.

"Come on guys, I have been neglecting my friendship with all of you since I starting hanging out with Alice. She has every right to be angry."

"Sure Bells, whatever you say…" Mike chimed.

Five minutes later Jessica retuned.

"Bella, you got a text message." She chirped. What put her in such a good mood all of a sudden?

"Oh thanks…" I peeped at my phone. Shit, it was Anthony.

"Don't worry I didn't snoop." Jessica snapped.

"Calm down Jess, I wasn't accusing you of that…" Someone was a bit bi-polar today.

Still in a generally better mood then before, Jessica grabbed her jacket and purse and left the restaurant.

When I looked at my text message, it was marked as "read".

******

When I got home I was shocked to see that Alice was waiting for me in my driveway instead of Jake.

"Uhh, Alice? What are you doing here? You know I'm grounded," I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, yeah, I called your dad at work and told him that I wanted you to sleepover in celebration of exams being finished, evidently, he agreed to let you free for one night as long as you were back by dinner time tomorrow," Alice smiled.

"You. Are. My. Hero!" I exclaimed and gave her a huge hug.

"Of course I am, now let's get going, we only have 6 hours till the party starts and you aren't even close to being ready!" Alice exclaimed pushing me into her car and running around to the driver's side.

"Alice, have 6 hours to get ready…" I looked at her.

"I know it's very little time but we'll work with what we can get," she sped out of my driveway and I gripped the seat in fear. A car ride that would usually take me twenty minutes to drive took Alice 10 minutes with her insane driving. She's lucky dad didn't see her or I would be sent right back to the house and have another week added onto my punishment.

"Don't you think you could slow down? Just a little?" I asked, the fear was evident in my voice.

"What's the point of having a Porsche if I can't drive fast? Plus, my driving is nothing compared to Edward's. He has gotten more speeding tickets then I can count," Alice smiled and looked over at me.

"Eyes on the road!" I yelled and pointed ahead of me.

"Geez, calm down Bella," Alice laughed as we pulled into her driveway.

"I am never driving with you again," I hoped out of the car as fast as possible.

Alice laughed as we walked up to the front door, "Fine then Edward can drive you home. Oh wait, he drives about 20 mph faster than I do and you hate his guts. So I guess… You're stuck with me!"

I rolled my eyes and followed her into the house. Edward was sitting there with Emmett and Jasper play Medal of Honor on the X Box 360. Currently Jasper was playing Edward.

"Hi Bella!" Jasper and Emmett waved at me. Edward turned and slightly nodded his head before turning back to the game.

"What area are you guys playing?" I asked.

"The town," Jasper replied.

"Oh," I hoped over the couch and sat next to Jasper, "Have you found the secret snipe area yet?"

"The what?" Jasper asked. I took the remote from him and made it to the roof of the inn. I knew that Edward wouldn't be able to get up here and I could snipe him easily. It was a couple minutes later but I saw Edward's character round the corner near the army truck and I killed him easily.

"Here you go," I laughed and made my way over to Alice who was impatiently tapping her foot. I saw that Rose had now joined her. She was probably in the washroom when we got here.

"Wait a minute, where did you learn to play like that?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I'm grounded at the moment so my dad's friend's son has been coming over to make sure I don't leave the house, we sit there for an hour playing this everyday. I kick his ass now," I smirked and followed Alice and Rose upstairs.

"AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH HER SEND HER BACK DOWN SO WE CAN PLAY!" Emmett yelled. I shook my head and smiled.

"Ok, first of all, when did you last take a shower?" Alice asked.

"Uhh… this morning, as you can see that my hair is still wet," I showed her as I took it out of its bun.

"Good, I am so excited! Your hair is the perfect length for me to work with!" she exclaimed and I was shoved into the chair in front of the vanity in her room. She turned the chair so I wouldn't be able to see what she was doing. Alice blow dried the rest of it, straightened it, then I think she started to curl it again. Forty five minutes later she was done with my hair and Rose started to do my make up. Finally after an hour of hair and make up the chair turned and I finally saw myself.

"Oh my God," I gasped when I saw my hair. It was lightly curled and pulled in front of my shoulders. My bangs had been left straight and pulled off to the side. My hair also had a little puff in it on the top of my head. It looked amazing! My makeup was very light. Just some cover up and foundation along with mascara and dark blue eye shadow.

"You guys work miracles," I touched my hair is shock.

"We know," Alice smiled.

"We layed out an outfit for you on the bed, you can put it on while we get changed then go play games with the boys, just please don't mess up your hair," Rose said while putting on her make up.

I walked over to the bed and saw that there was a skirt.

"I am not wearing a skirt, it is too cold for that," I said.

"Bella, you are, and you are going to like it. There will be so many people here later that it won't even matter. You are going to want a short sleeve shirt once there are a hundred bodies crammed in here," Rose shoved the shirt and skirt in my hands then shoved me into the washroom.

I sighed and then put on the outfit. I had to admit that I looked really good. Those two truly were miracle workers. I walked out of the bathroom and was bombarded by my friends.

"Oh my God! It looks even better than I thought it would! We are so good!" Alice and Rose high fived each other in excitement and I left the room.

I made my way downstairs and I saw the guys with guitars now.

"What are we playing?" I asked. They turned around to look at me and their eyes widened.

"Hello Bella," Emmett smiled at me.

"You look quiet good Bella," Jasper said.

Edward mumbled something.

"Thanks guys," I smiled, "So like I said before, what are we playing?"

"Uh, guitar hero," Emmett said tossing me the guitar. I was playing against Jasper. We were both standing in front of the TV while playing. I could feel Emmett and Edward staring at me.

"Will you two stop staring at Bella's ass?" Rose said as I heard her feet come down the stairs.

"I wasn't staring," Edward said before getting up and leaving the room. I heard him going up the stairs as I tried to focus on the game.

"Sure you weren't," Alice said coming down the stairs.

After kicking Jasper's butt in Guitar Hero, as well as Emmett's, I was dragged off to help Alice and Rose set up for tonight.

We cleared the living room and Alice got Jasper and Emmett to put black slip covers over Esme's white couches so nothing would get damaged. Carlisle was in Chicago for one a doctor's conference and Esme went with him. Edward was still up in his room. I smile lit up on my face when my cell phone vibrated and it was a text from Anthony.

_Hey! How is the grounding going?_

_Happy to be done exams?_

_Anthony_

I texted him back as fast as I could.

_Hey! Ugh. Being grounded sucks! _

_But… I got out for a night so that's good!_

_I'm going to a party to celebrate the end of exams_

_:D_

_I'll text you later, _

_I have to help my friends set up for the party_

_Marie_

**EPOV**

"What are we playing?" Bella asked. I turned around at the sound of her voice and my eyes widened. She was wearing a small jean skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt. I had never seen her look so good. Wait, what the hell am I saying? God I have to stop thinking to myself.

"Hello Bella," Emmett smiled at her. I saw his eyes widen as he looked at her. Good to know I wasn't the only one.

"You look quiet good Bella," Jasper said as he looked her up and down.

"You look alright, I mumbled quietly.

"Thanks guys," she smiled, "So like I said before, what are we playing?"

"Uh, guitar hero," Emmett said tossing her the guitar. She was playing against Jasper. They were both standing in front of the TV while playing. I glanced over at Emmett to see that we were both admiring how short Bella's skirt was.

"Will you two stop staring at Bella's ass?" Rose said coming down the stairs and smacking Emmett on the back of the head.

"I wasn't staring," I said before getting up and leaving the room. I passed Alice on my way up.

"Sure you weren't," Alice said coming down the stairs. Sometimes, I could really kill that girl.

I went up to my room and locked the door. I grabbed my laptop and cell phone before getting comfy on my bed. I texted Marie to see what she was up to.

_Hey! How is the grounding going?_

_Happy to be done exams?_

_Anthony_

A couple seconds later I received a text back from her.

_Hey! Ugh. Being grounded sucks! _

_But… I got out for a night so that's good!_

_I'm going to a party to celebrate the end of exams_

_:D_

_I'll text you later, _

_I have to help my friends set up for the party_

_Marie_

I sighed. Well who am I going to talk to now? I logged onto NDTeens in hoping that maybe she was on considering she wasn't at her house.

Then suddenly it hit me. Bella was grounded, Bella was here for a night of freedom, a guy friend was staying at her house until her father got home everyday. Was Bella, Marie? No, she couldn't be. _Think about it Edward, everything Marie says is fitting what Bella says_. No. I shook the idea from my head when a chat request for Marie popped up.

- -

**Twilight_girl13 says: Hey there Anthony. **

**Julliard_Bound says: Hi. I thought you said you were helping your friends decorate for a party. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh? When did I say that? I'm grounded at home right now. **

**Julliard_Bound says: ….**

**Julliard_Bound says: You just texted me and said that your friend was having a party and you were helping her set up….**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh yes! I just meant… well… uh… I totally forgot I sent you the text. Listen… Do you like, mind if I ask you a question?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Other then the one you just asked haha, sure. Shoot. **

**Twilight_girl13 says: Do you live in Grand Forks and go to Grand Forks High?**

**Julliard_Bound says: Yes! Do you go there too?!**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I do! Omg I knew I was right. I was just thinking about how like, you said you were going through a hard time and then I was thinking how a boy at my school's parents just passed away. **

**Julliard_Bound says: So you know who I am?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Edward Cullen. Do you know who I am?**

**Julliard_Bound says: I'm afraid I don't. But I would love to find out.**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Meet me by locker 2024 before first bell on Monday morning!**

**Julliard_Bound says: Will do!**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Oh another thing, dont text me anymore. At least until we meet for real.**

**Julliard_Bound says: Umm ok. Is this another "dad-grounding-security" measure?**

**Twilight_girl13 says: Sorta**

**Julliard_Bound says: Ok then, I wont text you before Monday.  
**

**Twilight_girl13 says: I like, have to go now, my friend Lauren is coming over soon. My dad is letting me have a friend over. Bye!**

**Twilight_girl13 has ended the conversation.**

**- -**

I couldn't believe it! I was finally meeting Marie! Something didn't seem right to me though. The story that got form Marie texting me and Marie on the computer was different. From what I could tell she had never lied to me before. It was all so confusing. But still! I was excited to finally be meeting her.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"What do you want?" I yelled back at her.

"People are starting to arrive. Come socialize," she yelled, "If you don't your not getting your iPod back."

I looked over to the iPod dock on my bookshelf to see that my iPod was in fact missing. Damn Alice. I shut down my laptop and went downstairs. Everyone started talking to me at once. It was so annoying.

"Alice! Give me back my iPod!" I grabbed her arm.

"Not until I see you dance with two girls," Alice said before starting the grind with Jasper again.

A girl came over to me and danced with me for a song. When she tried to dance again I pushed her off and went over to find a drink. As I drank my beer I saw that Steven was basically groping Bella on the dance floor. The look on her face was of pure fear. That kid was such a geek. He was in third place for marks in our grade, behind Bella and me. It was mainly for that reason that he hated me. As much as I hated Bella, I hated Steven more, so I headed over to them to help her out.

**BPOV**

I took another drink of my punch. It definitely didn't taste like regular punch but it was still really good.

"Alice what did you put in this, it tastes different?" I asked.

"Oh, Rose spiked it. It's good eh?" she smiled at me.

"Uhh, sure," I mumbled before setting the punch down.

The party had started and I followed Alice around, not knowing what to do with myself. When Jasper swept Alice away to dance I was about to lose my mind in the chaos. The alcohol that I drank earlier was helping me calm down a bit though.

"Hey Bella," someone whispered in my ear. I turned around to see that it was the kid from my English class. The one I had bumped into a few weeks ago.

"Oh hi…" I still didn't know his name.

"Steven," he smiled at me.

"Steven," I nodded my head.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not very good…" I trailed off.

"It's ok, I am," we started dancing and it could not have gone worse. He was the worse dancer. Ever. I suffered through most of the dance before I was rescued.

"Bella, will you dance with me?" Edward asked.

"Can't you see she's already dancing with me," Steven huffed.

"I would love to dance with you," I smiled, "See you later Steven."

Steven walked away pissed off. He stomped in anger as Edward and I laughed.

"Thanks for helping me," I mumbled. I started to walk away from Edward but he pulled me so my back was against his chest.

"I asked you dance. So I want to dance," he said.

"Fine," I grumbled and started grinding my hips against him, smirking. Yup, this was definitely the alcohol talking here.

He placed his hands on my hips and I put mine on top of his. As "Get Low" by FloRida came on I started grinding. It seemed that with his help I could obviously dance. Every time I 'got low' I could feel Edward becoming more aroused. When I turned around at the end of the song I could see Edward's little problem.

"Good luck taking care of that," I smirked and walked away swaying my hips.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,., ., ., ., ., ., **

**How did you enjoy that ?! Intense eh ?! Well, I really hope you guys all review because the next chapter is going to be in a MYSTREY POV !**

**I'M GOING TO SEE DANE COOK TOMORROW NIGHT !!! :D I'm so excited ! Yay ! :P**

**  
Stay tuned for more hopefully coming soon !**

**Review ! Or I will Laura after you to cough on you !  
**


	18. Someone Shoot the Messenger !

**Hello all ! Sorry we haven't updated in so long. What has it been ? Like two months ? SORRRY ! We just finished school last Tuesday and then we went shopping and saw Transformers 2 on Wednesday and I have been gone all weekend up at my trailer near Kingston. So, needless to say, here is your update. For all of you who were wondering I did not have swine flu, thankfully. **

**We have some bad news. As of tomorrow, Laura will be gone for the next five weeks. She is being dragged away to Croatia. We don't know how often we will talk to each other yet but we promise to try and update more often. We worked out a writing system that will hopefully work (fingers crossed). **

**ALSO, I am holding an awards called the Twilight Choice Awards, nominating closes on Tuesday so please go nominate your favourite stories ! The link is on my profile !**

**Enjoy everyone ! If you don't hate us enough all ready I think this will make you hate us even more….**

**?POV**

"Yeah we totally should get together today! Nick invited me to watch his basketball practise later on. Shirts vs. Skins. You totally should come! Their coach is a queer, so he like… always puts the hot ones on the skins team…" Lauren prattled on as she put the final coat of purple nail polish on her toenails.

"Sorry I cant today. I have plans." I chirped.

"What?! What could possibly be more important…?"

"Just a little something I have to take care of." I smiled as I applied finishing touches to my hair with my cu rling iron before passing it to Lauren.

"Oh I know that smile. What are you up to this time?" Lauren laughed. We have become close since Bella ditched me. Thank god for that. Bella and I never seemed to be on the same page about anything. Lauren however, is a much better friend for me.

"Oh nothing much, I will fill you in on the details later on. Ok?" I had no intention at all of telling Lauren what I was up to. Why would I ever admit to using trickery to win over the dreamy Edward Masen?

"Sure Hun, well, I'm ready to go now. I will talk to you later!" Lauren said as she skipped over to give me a hug, making sure that her nails didn't get messed up, and left.

I tidied up my room (which Lauren left in a complete mess) quickly before leaving. I almost couldn't believe how nicely this was all working out.

I just need to take care of one last little detail…

**BPOV**

"GAHHH!!" I screamed out loud. I was lying in my bed at home; it was 11:00 in the morning so my father already left for work. And thank goodness for that, or he would be wondering why I was making such a fuss.

I held my face in my hands as I tried to erase the events of last night from my memory.

"_Good luck taking care of that" _I mumbled to myself, repeating last nights words over and over. "What the hell possessed me to say something like that?!"I yelled to myself, kicking my headboard. You know I was angry when I started talking to myself (yelling to myself to be more accurate).

That damned Alice and Rose! I am going to kill the pair next time I see them! If they didn't… GAHHH… if they didn't spike that juice that never would have happened! It's all their fault!

And damn me for being so light weight! One drink shouldn't have caused me to act like I have been possessed by some slut-Martian!

Also, damn him! Why was he dancing with me that way! He is supposed to be disgusted with my existence not … never mind! Maybe he was also tricked by that evil juice!

In the midst of my tantrum, I heard the door bell ring. I stopped trying to suffocate myself with my pillow and ran downstairs to get the door. I wasn't expecting any visitors. Was it Alice or Rose? I sure hoped so; I was dying for a chance to give them a piece of my mind (not a pleasant place at the moment). Or maybe it was just a door to door salesman? Shit… did they hear me screaming?

But it ended up not being Alice, or Rose, or the door to door salesman. It was the person I last expected to see standing on my doorstep. My old friend Jessica.

**God's POV**

Bella opened the door, stood there in shock for a moment before inviting Jessica inside.

"What brings you over here…?" Bella asked, still a bit shocked.

Jessica shuffled her feet, and looked at the ground. "Umm… I just need to talk to you right now… about something really important… and … well… I just need a friend I can talk to…" She dramatically took a deep breath in, Jessica was such a terrible actress… but then again Bella was such a gullible fool.

"Oh well… Ok then, let's go up to my room… so we can talk…" Bella mumbled awkwardly. She was never one for these sorts of situations.

The two went to Bella's room. Not knowing what else to say, the awkward silence was killing her, Bella asked "uh… did you by any chance hear me?"

"Hear you what?" Jess asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, never mind" Bella, relieved that Jessica didn't hear her fit, relaxed a bit.

Jessica turned towards the window. She made it look like she was gathering up the courage to say what she needed to say. But in reality she was just trying to find a way to cover up her tracks; how to stop Bella from texting her "Julliard_Bound".

"Ahh... well… how do I begin?" Jessica said quietly. She turned towards Bella and asked, "Are you still using that site I recommended to you?" Jessica looked straight into Bella's eyes, which made Jess feel sick, but her plan depended on her acting abilities… or Bella's tendency to be an idiot.

"Uh… Not really…" Bella said. It wasn't really a lie; because Bella hasn't been going on that site since she got Anthony's number.

"Are you been keeping contact with anyone you met on that site… by means of phone or email or something."

"Uh…" Bella didn't want to lie, but she wanted to keep Anthony a secret.

"Bella, even though we haven't really been talking much lately, I am pretty sure you do not know of anyone by the name of 'Anthony'"

'_Oh shit, the little bugger did read through my text messages!' _Bella thought angrily.

Jessica quickly caught why Bella was angry, and quickly said "There was a reason why I had to do it!"

"What are you talking about Jess? You all of a sudden claim to have a reason why you went through my messages, even though you haven't talked to me in weeks? I know was neglecting our friendship and all but I tried to apologize and you refused to listen to me! Who I talk to is my business Jess, not yours!" Bella snapped at her uncharacteristically. All of Bella's pent up anger at Jessica came out in one blow.

All of a sudden Jessica burst into tears. Fake tears of course, all these years of dating different sorts of guys taught her that being able to cry on queue is a useful talent to get what you want.

Bella didn't know what to do… she was still angry at Jessica for what she did, but there must be a reason why she was crying? Bella was at a loss about what to do.

Still sniffling, Jess whipped the tears off her face and stood up. She started to angrily march towards the bedroom door. Stopping right before exiting the room, Jess turned around.

"Well, if you don't want to hear what I have to say that is fine. However you are seriously going to regret it one day, especially if you keep talking to that Anthony guy."

Jessica turned to shut the door behind her, Bella yanked it back open. "What exactly are you talking about?"

Jessica turned around, and looked Bella straight in the eye and said. "You have to stop talking to that Anthony guy."

"What are you talking about? Why should I have to stop talking to him? Was it not you who bugged me into joining the site where I met him in the first place?"

"Yeah well, I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"So let's talk about this Anthony guy." Jessica started. "He is our age, lives in North Dakota. He has no siblings, but has a cousin also around our age that he is close with. His dad is a doctor and his mom is an interior decorator. Both of his parents opposed his dream of going to Julliard and becoming a musician. His instrument of choice is a piano."

"What the hell?" Bella was not impressed. How did Jessica know all that?! _'It must have said all that in some of the text messages.' _Cursed Bella angrily.

"Not to even mention he is like the most perfect guy on the world; funny, caring, smart, interesting… the whole bundle. "

"And what would you know about all that exactly?"

"Because he said those things to me too!" Jessica yelled.

This kept Bella quiet for a few seconds, taking a few minutes to be sure she heard Jessica correctly.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

Jessica started crying again. "Yeah, Julliard_Bound started talking to me a week or so after he started talking to you. We both fell for his lies."

"You are so full of…"

"You think I'm lying?! Huh?! Is that what you think?! Well I wish I were, because three days ago I agreed to meet him after our exams, at a nearby McDonalds. He was as gorgeous as I imagined, of course, and more then I ever expected. Everything was going fine, until I left to go to the washroom. During that time he slipped something in my drink…"

"YOU ARE LYING!" Bella screamed at her.

"I was… _raped _Bella!" Jessica managed to choke out between sobs.

"…Get out" Bella mumbled.

"What?" Jessica asked, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes.

"I said, _get out!" _Bella growled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BPOV**

As soon Jess was out the door I grabbed my phone out of the wall and flopped on my bed. My fingers had never flown faster over the keys as I searched for the texts from Anthony. Maybe Jess had read the text messages he had sent me when she borrowed my phone on Friday. No. No. No. No. No. Nothing she had said was in these text messages.

I set the phone down by my head as I thought about what she had said. I can't believe that he… every time I thought about what Jess said it was like my mind closed itself off from reality. If Jess was telling the truth…

Ok, so Jess didn't learn about Anthony through reading my text messages… was there any other way that she could have found out? As much as I searched my brain for an answer, none would come. Slowly, reality was, finally, starting to seep into my stupid brain. What's wrong with me? I would trust some person that I met on the internet a few months ago over one of my closest friends?

How many times have I heard about terrible things happening to stupid girls who meet up with guys who claim to be someone they are not? How many times have I criticized those girls who went and trusted someone they met online? When did I become 'that stupid girl'?

Oh god… I just realized what I did. Jessica was hurt terribly by this guy. It was probably so hard for her to come out here and tell me what she had gone through. Instead of being thankful that she wanted to help me, I yelled at her and kicked her out of my house. I felt nauseous with guilt.

Part of me yelled to call Jessica right away and apologize. The prouder side of me was too ashamed to phone her.

I decided to call her, but before I did that there was one thing I had to do. And so, with hesitant fingers, I deleted Anthony's number.

**Jessica POV**

Bella called an hour or so after I left. Sooner than I thought she would. After apologizing profoundly for how she acted and going on a spiel about what a horrible person she was. I kindly accepted her apology and told her that "I understand why she got angry, it was no big deal". To gain her trust even more, I told her that I told him that I told her about what he did to me, and to never send another email to her unless he wants the cops up his ass. So now, all Edward had to do was keep his promise to me.

It was so easy to trick her. All I had to do was hack her NDTeens account and read her message history. Everything that there was to know about "Anthony" was there. So I just used that information to make her believe that I was in contact with him as well. It worked so well it's almost hard to believe!

I buried my face into my pillow and suppressed a scream of delight. In just forty eight hours I am going to be known throughout the school as the girl who won over _the _Edward Masen!

**SOOO !**

**Was the mystery POV the person you thought it would be ?**

**Please review ! I want to know what you all thought of the chappie ! **

**Don't forget to nominate your favourite stories for the Twilight Choice Awards, link is on my profile. **

**Now excuse me as I go get some after bite for the mosquito bites I got this weekend….**


	19. At Last

**I KNOW WE FAIL, BLAME ME, IN FACT, WRITE US REIVEW ABOUT OUR FAILNESS**

**This is the second last chapter. Last chapter will be posted on November 2, 2009. As a sign that it has been a whole year since we started. Thank you to all the reviews**

**BPOV**

The weekend had come and gone. Jess had called me again on Sunday night and asked me not to tell anyone what had happened to her. She was too embarrassed about it to have everyone feeling sorry for her. It was very unlike her but I let it go. I got ready for school feeling dull inside, like the hope from liking someone was ripped out from under my fingers. To top it all off I had forgotten to do my math homework over the weekend. Great…

**EPOV**

Today was that day that I got to meet Marie. The day I had been waiting for these last couple months. She had told me that she would meet me by my locker before the morning bell. So here I was, standing by my locker, waiting. A part of me thought that she wouldn't show up. I waited by my locker until 8:20am right before the bell rang at 8:30.

"Hi Julliard," a familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around and was met with the eyes of Jessica. Jessica Stanley.

"You're Marie?" I managed to get out.

"That's me," she smiled her fake smile at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've waited a long time to find out who I've been talking to for all these months," I forced a smile out. She seemed to buy it because hers got bigger and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her. It was awesome meeting the person that I had connected with so much after these past few months, but inside I knew that I was slightly disappointed in who the person was.

"Oh my God me too. It's been a while," she grinned.

Smiling back at her I knew that I at least I had to try and give Jessica a chance to show me the side of her I met on the chat site. We went of to classes separately. I told her that I would see her at lunch and she kissed my cheek. Inside I grimaced but told myself to give her a chance.

Swan was sitting at her desk in English when I got there. She had her head down on the desk so I took the perfect opportunity to make a comment.

"Realized that no one wants to be your friend, Bella," I smirked.

"Shut up Edward," she mumbled. Suddenly I tripped but caught myself on the desk behind hers. She sat up and turned to look at me, "Don't mess with me," I noticed that her foot was sticking out in the isle. She was the reason I tripped.

English carried on and passed, as well as the rest of my classes. Lunch came too soon and I made my way across the cafeteria to our table where I saw Emmett and Jasper already sitting.

"Dude, did you find out who the girl is?" Emmett looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, Jessica Stanley," I nodded to him.

"But I thought it was-" Jasper elbowed Emmett to stop him.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked shocked.

"Uh, no, we were just taking guesses on who it could be," Jasper rushed.

"Alright…" I trailed off but let it go because Jessica came running over to our table.

"Hey Edward! I was wondering if it was like, ok for me to eat with you guys today," before I had the chance to respond she sat down next to me.

"Uh, sure," I shrugged. The conversation was staggered throughout lunch. There were just some things Jessica said that didn't sound like the girl I met on NDTeens. After school I decided to talk to her about everything.

Once we were dismissed from music I rushed outside to find her. She was standing under a tree with a couple of her friends.

"Hey Jessica, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Her friends instantly started throwing flirtatious smiles while I talked to her.

"Sure, let's like, go sit by the, uh, picnic tables?" I nodded and followed her over to the outdoor eating area, "So what did you want to like, talk about?" she asked once we were seated on opposite sides of the table.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I was excited to finally find out who I had been talking to but you're just not the same girl that I talked to on the internet. I know that it's only the first day we've been talking in a while but I think that we should give each other a try. I want you to be able to show me the girl I met on NDT," I let all the cards on the table when I said this to her. I had hope in her for this.

"Edward, I would love to go out with you. I promise you that if you give me the chance I'll be the girl you're looking for," she grinned and grabbed my hands across the table. It was the first sentence I heard her say that didn't have the word 'like' in it.

* * *

For the next week Jessica and I were almost inseparable. She spent every moment with me trying to prove that she actually has opinions, though she did fail miserably at pulling off the smart thing.

I didn't want to believe that the girl I met on NDTenns didn't exist. She was a sweet, charming girl who helped me get over my parent's deaths and so much more. Whenever I watched Jessica and her desperate attempts to seduce me, I felt my heart break a little more. I kept looking for little signs of the girl I spent so long talking to, but none seemed to appear.

My phone started ringing. I knew who it was. I didn't feel like answering at the moment, I had homework to do after all. School work is prioritized over romantic relationshits (whoops, I mean relationships).

Five minutes later it rang again. I let it ring hoping she would understand that I was busy. Almost as soon as it stopped ringing I heard the familiar sound of an incoming text message.

Annoyed, I picked up my phone to look at the message.

***********

Heyy Baby!

Call me when you get this  
message. I think we should  
hang out today. I miss you  
Sooooooooo much already!

3 Jessica (Aka Marie ;P)

***********

I felt like texting her back to inform her of what exactly I would do to her face if she referred to me as an infant _one more time_ but I refrained from doing so, causing myself great pain.

I shut my phone off, telling myself I will respond once I was finished doing school work. Summer exams were starting in five months! You can never be too prepared!

* * *

**BPOV**

The week had passed by quickly with no major events happening except for the fact that Edward and Jessica had been spending quite a lot of time together. Rumor has it that they are now dating. It was suspicious. They dated in grade nine and he had cheated on her. So why would she trust him again? Something wasn't right here and I had to go to the gossip queen herself- Alice. Alice would know what was really going on. Luckily, I was sleeping at her house tonight so I would have the chance to talk to her. She was away for the week with her mum visiting family in New York City. Carlisle had to work and it wasn't Edward's side of the family. I had a feeling that tonight would be filled with her stuffing me into clothes she had bought while in the big apple.

I got out of my truck and walked up the stone steps to her front door. I wasn't even at the door when it flew open and Alice ran out to me.

"I MISSED YOU!" she yelled in my ear.

"ALICE, I'm right here," I calmed her down. Rose was already here so she helped pull her off of me, "Calm down, how was New York?"

"It was awesome! I bought so many clothes! Stuff for you too! I can't wait for you to try them on! You're going to love them!" she jumped up and down as Rose and I pulled her inside.

"Jasper, calm down your girlfriend," Rose pushed Alice over to him and she was calmed instantly.

Emmett was here also. We all spent the night watching movies and playing video games. Emmett actually cried when I beat him at Guitar Hero. After that he refused to play me ever again because I was running his 'manliness' as he put it. At about 11:30 Emmett, Rose, and Jasper left. They had to get up the next morning to drive to Bismarck with Rose and Jasper's family. Their cousin was getting married.

"So! Catch me up on the new gossip around school while I was gone, there has to be something good!" she threw me a look when we were up in her room looking at all the stuff she bought.

"Well, Edward and Jessica started dating," I shrugged.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Yeah, apparently they got together on Monday, it's weird considering that Edward cheated on her in grade nine," I told her. Alice seemed to not know this. This was weird, considering she knows everything there is about gossip.

"Edward has never dated her Bella," Alice was looking at me like I had two heads.

"That's what she told me. Though I'm not surprised, she does seem to lie a lot," the wheels started turning in my head and I realized that some of the things she told me were an utter lie. Then it hit me. What if she said what she did about Julliard to get me to stop talking to me? I don't think she would lie about something as serious as this though.

"What else has she told you?" Alice was suddenly paying more attention than ever. She never even focused this hard during a shoe sale.

"Last weekend she came to my house and told me about she used to talk on NDTeens but then she met this guy and his name was Juilliard_Bound. She talked to him for a while and they eventually set up to meet each other-"

"That bitch. As if she hasn't ruined his life enough already! I'm going to kill her the next time I see her! I can't believe she-" Alice stopped herself to calm down.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked. She was confusing me at the moment.

"She- Ugh- Nothing. I'll just deal with it on Monday."

The conversation was forgotten for the rest of the night and Alice started shoving me into the clothes she got. I have to admit. Clothes in New York City were MUCH better then they are in Grand Forks. Before we went to sleep are 1:30am I thought about what Alice said about taking care of things on Monday. I knew I had to be there for this. Alice was going to take that girl down.

* * *

Monday morning came fast enough. Before I left Alice's on Saturday morning I asked if she could give me a ride to school on Monday. My dad was bringing my car into the shop that day. Of course, it was a total lie but Alice was more than willing to give me a ride.

We arrived at school at about 7:50am. Alice was never this early for school. The moment she got out of the car she was on a mission. My guess was that she was on a mission to find Jessica.

"Alice! Wait up," I called after her.

"Walk faster," was her reply.

I saw Jessica and Edward sitting on a picnic table. They looked like they were in a deep conversation. As far as I could tell, Edward was doing all the talking and Jessica was looking to the ground, trying not to cry. I snapped out of it when I heard Alice's voice.

"Hey bitch! Get away from my cousin!" Shit. I ran over to her as she walked up to them.

"Alice? What are you doing?" So Edward was just as confused as I was.

"You think you can screw around with my cousin. I know things you lying slut. You lied to Bella, you lied to Edward, and I bet you've lied to everyone in this whole fucking school. When I get through with you your face will be to fat to spread those lies of yours anymore."

With that Alice jumped at Jessica. It turned into a catfight. Alice was using her nails to her advantage. Jess was trying to fight back but was failing. Edward and I gave each other a look and went to pull the girls off each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alice?" Edward fumed after they were separated.

"She's lying to you Edward! She's lying about who she is," she threw her hands down and glared at Jessica.

"What are you talking about?" he let go of Jess and backed off to the side.

"She's not the girl you've been talking to on NDTeens! She lied to get you to go out with her! She's a bitch who has no purpose in life but to ruin everyone else's!" Alice screamed. People were starting to gather around now. I was surprised no teachers had come over to stop the interaction.

"How do you know this? Do you know who it is?" Edward looked at Jessica with disgust and turned all his attention to Alice.

"I know because the girl you were talking to is a good friend of mine! Jessica wanted to ruin her chances with you when she found out who she is talking to. OF COURSE I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Alice yelled.

"THEN WHO?" I could tell Edward was having enough with the guessing games.

"BELLA!"

What did she just say?

* * *

**OK, feel free to yell. I deserve it.**


End file.
